Blackthorne's Daughter
by slytherinsal
Summary: Based on the assumption that Fujiko was pregant when she died and a postumous child was born with all her sire's stubbornness but raised Japanese; and for whom no-one less than Toda Buntaro will do as a sensei in kyujutsu. Rated for chapters to come.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N I am breaking with all my own custom here in posting when i haven't even got any other chapters prepared. This story will NOT be updated daily, so sorry; but as and when, just because I feel there should be more relevant content on the Shogun site. It is intended to be a long story. The plot outline is in my head but not yet developed. Dozo, be patient. Arigato Goziemas'. I do not own Shogun or any of the characters. Thanks to James Clavell for an excellent fictionalisation of the rise of Tokugawa Iyeasu.  
_

**Chapter 1**

Her mother had died in a fall from a mountain pass they had told her, and she was brought into the world from her mother's womb too soon; yet despite the odds she had survived.

The Anjin-san was a noble father to have and evidently blessed with good fortune to have a daughter with such spirit to live.

The spirit, said her father, went with her strangely coloured hair; the colour of a fox. And some whispered that the girl child was a fox spirit; a mixed blessing in any household. Akiko had seen the servants trying surreptitiously to see whether she had one or more tails. She did not believe that she was a fox spirit, kitsune; because had not her honoured father also got hair that was strange in colour? It was a far better explanation. Moreover her hair was between the colour his was and that of a more normal black; and it was different.

Akiko liked to be different. The proverb 'if you see a nail sticking up, hit it down' was one she had heard often enough; and though she conformed on the surface she rebelled within; she wanted to stick up.

She was fascinated by what made her and her father different; and what too made her the same. In what way she was like her father, whose English name she could manage to pronounce, John Blackthorne, hard though it was; and in what way she was like her mother, his consort Fujiko of whom he spoke little.

One of the things that made her different was the fascination she felt for the five arrows embedded in the gate post of their house.

Her honourable father had told her the story of how Toda Buntaro-sama had sat quite relaxed within the main room and had fired his great bow through the shoji without even being able to see the gateposts having asked the Anjin-san which post he should aim for.

It was an impressive feat; as impressive as the famed and almost fabled survival of Buntaro-sama from a fight against traitors that he had been believed to have fallen in, though he had slain them all; but he had been washed ashore still living further down the coast. Akiko felt a great deal of superstitious awe for Buntaro-sama.

That was why she had asked her father to speak with him respectfully about teaching her the way of the bow.

Her father had never refused any reasonable request of hers before; and certainly never with a flash of fire in his foreign blue eyes or a snap in his voice.

Akiko went away to think.

Her honoured father had said that he would not speak to Buntaro-sama.

He had never said that the idea of learning _kyujutsu_, the way of the bow should be unthinkable.

She was now eight years old and it would be too late to start if she did not begin soon; it was late already.

But her honoured father had never said that SHE might not ask.

Akiko smiled; wrote a careful letter in the hiragana script that was easier to express thoughts in; and set out.

oOoOo

The child was the brat of that accursed Anjin. Abased on her knees as was only proper – at least she was duly respectful – she was begging him to be her sensei.

"Out of the question" growled Buntaro.

"Honoured Lord Toda, why is it out of the question?" asked the pestilential brat. "I have will and determination."

"THAT I doubt" said Buntaro. "I will not teach a female, and especially not a half gaijin female. You will not have the fortitude."

"Then I will prove I have the fortitude Sama, and I will sit outside your dwelling until you accept me" said the child.

"HAH!" he turned on his heel and went away. She would soon tire of THAT.

oOoOo

It was some hours later that he noticed that the small figure was still there.

oOoOo

She was still there in the morning; and that brought a visit from the Anjin-san; who railed at her in his uncouth barbarian tongue. He had made the brat learn it then.

She answered in a civilised tongue, kneeling to her father but defying him.

"I cannot come, most honoured father; I have made a vow. You will not force me to break that of course?"

The Anjin was staring at her with that outrageous display of his emotions on his face.

Buntaro strode out; and bowed as little as he might politely do.

"Anjin-san" he growled "Your whelp is insolent."

"She has an idea in her head that she would learn the bow from you" said the Anjin-san whose bow was also scarcely adequate. "I told her I would not speak to you. I – I apologise that she has caused a disruption to your household"

He hated to say it as much as Buntaro had hated having to apologise for disturbing the _wa_ of the Anjin's house by losing control over Mariko's defiance so long ago. Buntaro permitted himself a thin smile. The brat at least had provoked an apology from his rival.

"She appears to think she can speak for herself" said Buntaro dryly. "I will have my servants see that there is fresh water for her; she will tire of this."

"That's what you think" Blackthorne muttered to himself in English and added as the heavy set samurai scowled "She is stubborn."

"Ah? She takes after her father then" said Buntaro.

Blackthorne glared at him. He had no wish to see his daughter associate with Mariko's husband; but how to tell her that without betraying the memory of Mariko! He switched to English.

"The Lord you would learn from is violent of temper, Akiko" he said "He may beat you if you displease him."

"Then I should probably deserve it" said Akiko "And for a few beatings to learn from the best, surely that is a fair exchange, honoured father? His skill is legendary."

"Come away" said Blackthorne roughly.

She touched her forehead to the ground.

"If it is your will honoured father that I should lose face before a man you seem to dislike then I will obey" she said "But it will lose you face also. I did not know before I came that you disliked him; I am very sorry."

"I would not have you lose face" Blackthorne muttered. "I do not like this; but I will not stop you."

She touched her forehead to the floor again.

"_Domo arigato_ _chichi-san_" she said.

Buntaro watched with some contemptuous amusement as the Anjin spoke in his uncouth tongue and the whelp answered in an even tone but plainly defiantly. Then the Anjin bowed.

"My daughter knows her will and her mind, Buntaro-san" he said "I will not make her lose face by ordering her home. I will ask that you send for me if I am required to collect her."

Buntaro bowed.

"You have learned much Anjin-san" he admitted grudgingly. "Your daughter has the spirit of a samurai."

oOoOo

She was swaying with tiredness. He grunted.

Why was she so determined? Was it just that she was as stubborn as her father?

Or was she driven by a need? She was related to him through her mother. If there was a hereditary aptitude…

There was only one way to find out.

He went out.

"I will teach you for a month" he said gruffly "If you do not show aptitude you will not bother me further. If you show aptitude I will teach you everything that I know so that I may have one to pass it on to."

Shakily she leaned forward to place her palms to the ground and touch her head to the floor.

"_Domo arigato, Toda Buntaro-sensei_!" she said.

He picked her up.

"You shall bathe and sleep and eat" he said "You are in no fit state to learn anything now. I shall send word to your father that you will serve in my household for a month to learn. After that you will either return to his house or an arrangement of your lessons must be made. As you grow it would not be seemly for you be a part of my household. A maid will come to assist you" and he deposited her unceremoniously in the bathhouse.

Akiko was delighted – but she was too sleepy and stiff to do more than enjoy the hot bath and roll herself onto a sleeping mat to fall into deep slumber.

oOoOo

"There is no arrow; there is no target; there is only the firing" said Buntaro "If you are one with the bow the arrow will hit the target. Your muscles are deficient however and will need to be built up."

"_Hai, sensei_" said Akiko. "I will hold a sword at arms' length as boys do to learn the strength for swordmanship."

"It will help" he grunted.

She showed an early aptitude. She also listened. She worked hard and willingly.

She also asked too many questions.

She started again, begging to know how else she might strengthen herself.

"You talk too much _chibi_" he said "You chatter like the woodpecker, the _takubobu!_"

"So sorry, _Sensei_!" she said "But how will I learn if I do not ask?"

"I will tell you what you need to know, you Takubobu, you!" he said.

It stuck as a nickname; one might even say a pet name.

Buntaro preferred not to admit to himself that the admiration of a child and the thrill of passing on his talent to one with true promise actually pleased him; only he knew how bitterly he resented the disability that meant his son would never be an archer. He acknowledged only in hard words and driving her harder; and in a pet name. When she was overly pert, he beat her; though not perhaps as hard as he might have done. And she accepted the punishment.

And when she saw she had offended she would usually apologise.

Then he had no need to beat her.

When she asked why he and her father did not like each other he told her not to ask.

"I would only wish to effect a reconciliation" she said.

"I said you were not to ask" he said. "I am displeased."

"I cannot apologise. I am not sorry, Sensei" she said.

He laid his sandal across her backside and she bowed to him when he had finished; but she was still not sorry.

oOoOo

Arrangements were made that Akiko – Takubobu – would continue to visit and receive instruction; though Blackthorne was not happy about it.

"Lord Toda says I have an aptitude honoured father" said Akiko. "It is a shame not to train me. One day I will be able to fire seated and with precision and grace."

"Maybe" said Blackthorne dubiously "If he does not lose his temper and kill you first."

Akiko smiled. He would not. She had reached a point where her sensei treated her like his own blood; which technically she was.

And so the training continued; and the months became years; and even her father acknowledged the nickname Takubobu as appropriate for his eternally curious and stubborn daughter. And if there were some subjects that were taboo, it did not stop Akiko from asking from time to time and taking the consequences with philosophy and stoic acceptance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Akiko was twelve years old when the summons to attend the Shogun in Edo came; her father as Hatamoto spent as much time in Edo as at home but this time she was to go as well, along with her friends Kenichi and Kaigiri, the twin children of Omi-san and Kiku-san. They were more than a year younger than Akiko and mostly did what she wanted. Kenichi sometimes made much of the fact that he was a boy, but as Akiko could shoot better than him and could sometimes beat him if they fenced with bo-ken he tended not to be too boastful. Akiko, with her English heritage, was easily as big and strong as a boy her own age and Omi-san had laughed and cheerfully agreed to let her learn sword with his son. She also practised the more womanly art of fighting with nagamaki with Kaigiri, whose name, meaning sea mist suited her frail looking form but equally well fitted her lithe grace that weaved and dodged with the elusive nature of mist off the sea.

They also learned writing, calligraphy, poetry, flower arranging and the tea ceremony together and all the other skills a samurai child must learn. But only Akiko learned the bow from Buntaro-sensei.

Toda Buntaro had also received the summons to Edo; and he would join the cavalcade to ride with them. Akiko was excited; if she was good he might permit her to hunt with him on the way. And then she might too show off her skill for real to Kenichi and Kaigiri and put Kenichi back in his place as only a LITTLE boy. It was as well to get him into the habit of not being overbearing while she had the chance; equally with little brother, who was only an infant, and stayed behind with Midori-san.

oOoOo

Omi-san reflected that he would never have believed that he would have owed so much happiness to the barbarian who had adapted so well. That the Anjin had been given the contract of the courtesan Kiku AND had his, Omi's, wife Midori ordered to be his consort had been a reproof to Omi from Toranaga-sama; but the Anjin-san knew his feelings for Kiku-chan and had given him her contract in a spirit of great generosity as though Omi had never pissed on his back.

But the Anjin-san had explained it; that it was in a previous life. He had allowed that rebuke to help him make a new life; it was past. Omi was glad that some instinct had prevented him from peeing in the barbarian's face; that was an insult that would have stood between them forever. Now he might call the Anjin-san friend; called him Jon-san, using his barbarian given name, one of a privileged few to use it.

Karma.

And if it was karma that his son might marry the Anjin-san's daughter that would be good. Of course they were too young as yet; but a few years would see the fifteen months age gap seem less.

Takubobu! It was a good nickname that Buntaro-san had bestowed upon the child; she would not let go of anything she had set her mind to do. Omi paled at the idea of his Kaigiri facing out Toda Buntaro. Of course the child did not know how inappropriate it was…. If one heeded the rumours…..

Omi preferred not to heed any rumours and to remain in blissful ignorance over whether the situation had occurred whereby Anjin Akiko might have had a half sibling by Buntaro's wife…..

Such things were outside his eighfold fence; and would remain so. Jon-san was his friend; and Buntaro-san made him nervous.

oOoOo

Buntaro nodded curtly to the cavalcade and addressed Akiko.

"Your new bow is almost complete; I have made it to allow you to grow while we are in Edo" he said gruffly.

Akiko bowed low.

"_Arigato goziemas' Sensei_!" she said.

"Well now; you had better not disgrace it, Takubobu-chan" said Buntaro.

"I will not Buntaro-sama!" said Akiko her eyes glowing "You are so clever to make bows to fit people by size and strength; the more I learn from you the more I realise there is to learn and that I shall NEVER manage it!"

"What is this? Defeatist talk? Speak not in such a manner again!" said Buntaro roughly "You told me you had the will to achieve what you wanted to achieve!"

She bowed.

"_Gomen nasai, sensei_" she said.

"So I should think" grunted Buntaro.

"Does she do well, Buntaro-san?" asked Blackthorne, determined to try to be pleasant for his daughter's sake.

Buntaro regarded him with a malicious grin touching the corner of his mouth.

"She can outshoot any man with one of your muskets Anjin-san" he said with satisfaction "In speed, accuracy, and range. And if it is only speed in which she truly excels as yet, a few more years will have her capable of much more. It is quick and easy to train men with muskets; and I do not deny that the peasant soldiery, the ashigaru, have been able to make great use of them in the service of Toranaga-sama. But for our Lord to have those few of us who have dedicated our lives to the bow means that he has more options."

Blackthorne bowed in the saddle.

"I had not realised, before you demonstrated so many years ago, the versatility and skill of one trained from childhood" he said "And though it makes sense to arm those who have not been able to dedicate their lives to such intensive study I am glad that our Lord has such as you – and honoured that my daughter is worthy to continue the tradition."

One had to pick one's words with care speaking to this touchy samurai – especially disliking him as much as Blackthorne did – but it was true. Wasting time learning the bow was not for the mass of Toranaga's warriors; but to have those who had the dedication and ability WAS a tactical advantage.

Buntaro looked as pleased as his stern features ever might.

"Hoh" he said nodding. Blackthorne thought it was a grunt of agreement.

oOoOo

The camp roused on the first morning; and when Blackthorne went to wake his daughter whom he assumed to have overslept he found that she had gone from her tent.

He called to Kaigiri.

"Where is Akiko?"

Kaigiri bowed.

"She went to bathe at the spring, Anjin-sama. She said she would not be long" she looked scared "Do you think fox-spirits have kidnapped her because of her fox-hair, sama?"

"They'd soon give her back" said Blackthorne half in humour. What could be keeping her? He nodded to Kaigiri and took himself towards the spring. Buntaro intercepted him.

"Where is Takubobu?" he asked.

"Apparently she went to bathe and has not returned" said Blackthorne "I am a little concerned."

Buntaro nodded.

"I will come with you to search" he said.

Blackthorne tried not to feel annoyed that it was a statement not a request. Buntaro always managed to put his back up like that; even though he was glad of some help, and could not expect Omi to leave HIS children.

oOoOo

Akiko was not at the spring.

There was however a dying man whose vitals had been penetrated well by a well aimed blow from the tanto that Blackthorne recognised as the one he had himself given to his daughter.

"Speak, omae!" he said rudely, grasping the man's kimono to shake him "Where is my daughter?"

The dying man regained consciousness at being viciously shaken; there was a look of some triumph on his face.

"You will never have her back" he gasped "But if YOU die, she will live…. I will dwell in Paradise…. She is long gone" at which he lapsed back into insensibility that he could not be roused from even with a hard kick from Buntaro.

"We must track them" said the Samurai. "The horses will be saddled; Omi-san and the rest shall continue; you and I alone, Anjin-san; we will travel faster."

"Hai" said Blackthorne. "You care for her enough?"

"She is my pupil. It is an affront" said Buntaro, his face mask like.

_Well I shall be glad of your skills you cold blooded bastard even if my daughter is nothing to you but an expression of your pride_ thought Blackthorne.

"Thank you for accompanying me" he said.

Buntaro nodded curtly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Akiko had been grabbed by men who emerged from a bush as she dressed after washing; there had been five of them. They had not expected her to react quite so much like a warrior; and that she had her tanto out slashing the belly of one of them had taken the whole band by surprise.

Akiko had been taken by surprise too by quite how it felt to plunge a blade into human flesh; and jerked back as well by one of her captors had let go of the blade, for which she silently cursed herself.

She was backhanded brutally.

"Little vixen" said the man "Try that again and I'll start cutting bits of you – you won't need a nose or ears in a convent even if you get to live. And don't try screaming either" he added putting a hand across her mouth as Akiko opened her mouth.

Akiko bit him.

All delay was good; the longer they took to get her away the sooner someone might realise she was gone.

It did not stop her being manhandled less than gently to where several horses waited; and she was thrown unceremoniously onto one in front of the warrior who had hold of her.

They all appeared to be samurai; at least they had the two swords and bore themselves with some arrogance.

Akiko was slung over the saddle bow, her hands held behind her by her captor; there was very little she could do.

She could however hope to be tracked.

Her under kimono was pink. It ran in the wash if the maids were not careful.

Akiko worked her mouth round to it and started to chew.

She spat.

It had worked; before the speed of riding took her out of sight of it she could see a gobbet of bright pink spit. It would fade; but if only chichi-san asked Buntaro-sensei to help him track HE would see it.

oOoOo

Blackthorne explained quickly to Omi-san.

"Buntaro-san has said he will come with me; keep your children close" he added.

"Arigato, Jon-san; I will keep them by me" said Omi "What is the reason for this? Ransom?"

"I do not know yet; save that the one Aki-chan almost killed said that if I die, she lives. I think it is personal; Kenichi and Kaigiri should be safe."

"I appreciate you considering my fears when you have your own" said Omi; who really did appreciate it. He started to call the rest of the cavalcade together.

Buntaro handed Blackthorne a ball of cooked rice in a fresh leaf after he had mounted up.

"Eat; you may need your strength" he said.

Blackthorne was torn between hating Buntaro for thinking of food at a time like this; and acknowledging that it was a practical thing to consider. He thanked the samurai and made himself eat as they rode, following the signs of the scuffle where many feet had been dragging an unwilling smaller pair; and then the initial hoofprints in the dust.

"HAH!" said Buntaro, slowing "She has her wits about her."

"That pinkish mark? You think Akiko made it?" asked Blackthorne.

"It's spittle" said Buntaro "She's found a way to colour it; your daughter had intelligence, Anjin-san; WHAT a son she would have made you!"

"I love her well enough as a daughter" said Blackthorne "Though it's a sentiment she has expressed herself."

Buntaro gave a grunt that was almost a laugh.

"If she were my daughter I'd be as proud of her as any son" he said. "You will not tell her that I said so."

"As you wish; I just hope we have the chance to be able to tell her or not" said Blackthorne.

"That is karma; but karma can be manipulated with enough determination" said Buntaro.

oOoOo

The horses Blackthorne and Buntaro were riding were fresh; and Akiko's sign meant that they might go faster than having to check more slowly for sign across country. As they breasted a rise four horsemen were apparent in the vale moving in and out of scrub.

Buntaro grunted.

"No clear shot in this valley; over the next rise and we'll be into farmed land. Onward, Anjin-san!"

One of the horsemen looked back; and by the puff of smoke had fired a gun at them.

"Fool" said Blackthorne "He is well out of range; the ball would be stopped by clothing even if it carried so far and he was lucky enough to hit. And he has wasted a charge of powder to no avail save to tell us that he is afraid of us."

Buntaro grunted.

"Well read, Anjin-san. If he had a bow we should not be out of range – if he were as good as I am, anyway" he added with some satisfaction "Which I doubt any other might be."

Blackthorne doubted it too.

oOoOo

With the firing of the pistol, Akiko twisted and sneered at her captor whose grasp had loosened; she managed to turn towards him.

"You are so ignorant" she said "Do you really expect to deter my honourable father with a weapon he understands so well? You don't even know how to use it properly, omae!" she added the rude construction.

The man who had been holding her pulled his own pistol and pointed it at her.

"I will kill you rather than let them approach" he said.

Akiko deliberately formed a spit ball and spat accurately at the pan, thanking karma that had prompted spitting contests with Kenichi and Kaigiri.

"You have the brains of an _oni_ as well as the looks" she said offensively "Why, did you not know that it will not fire on one who understands it?" and she started to reach for the man's wakizashi.

He pulled the trigger in panic.

Nothing happened.

The powder was too damp to fire.

He gave a cry of superstitious horror; but had the presence of mind to use the weapon to hit her with.

"THAT can hurt you" he declared.

"Oh to use a weapon like a club any peasant or eta can use naturally" said Akiko. There was someone on her trail; she might not be sure who it was but it helped her fight the paralysing fear to keep her captor off balance. They were just going over another rise; they would be out of sight of those following for a while; she must keep this leader from thinking of doing anything sensible like setting an ambush for the pursuers.

It worked; he hit her again.

"Filthy heretic gaijin brat" said her captor "Oh you will SUFFER for your insults; whether you are to live or die, I shall see you flogged for your insolence!"

"My, aren't you afraid of going to Hell and drowning for all eternity?" said Akiko "Doesn't your Holy Book say that anyone who causes harm to a child ought to be tied to a millstone and drowned in the ocean? Interesting purgatory to be forever at the point of drowning."

"It does not count your sort!" cried her captor, hitting her again.

_Do not let him see how much he is hurting_ thought Akiko _remember that Buntaro-Sensei has taught you to be as stoic as any boy._

She blinked hard on the tears of pain that had come unbidden.

oOoOo

Buntaro came to a stop as they reached the top of the next rise, and swung up his bow.

"They must be close on a mile away man!" said Blackthorne "Robin Hood might shoot so far but he is a legendary character!"

"Your culture also has legendary archers? We have then something in common" said Buntaro calmly.

The first three arrows went almost before Blackthorne had realised that he had knocked the first; and the fourth sat on the bowstring, the squat figure of the heavy-set Samurai calmly waiting.

Somehow, Blackthorne did not know how, the arrows had all reached the targets of the three escorting samurai; reached the places that they were in by the time the arrows' flight had carried them there. And three men toppled almost as one from the saddles.

The fourth reined in; and squinting into the distance, Blackthorne could see that he pulled the small figure he had in front of him up to cover his body, using Akiko as a shield.

"Coward" said Buntaro contemptuously. "TAKUBOBU! HOLD STILL!" his stentorian voice carried; and then he was firing again. Blackthorne gave an exclamation of horror and urged his horse on down the precipitate slope.

He heard Buntaro follow; saw the two figures fall from the final horse; and then the smaller of them struggle free and get up, looking quickly around to assess, and leap back on the horse so recently vacated, quieting its fearful cavorting.

They met in the middle of the valley and Akiko slid from the horse to kneel.

"_Arigato goziemas' Toda Buntaro sama_" she said "It was a magnificent shot; I pray you will accept a token in remembrance of it" and she held out a fine lock of titian hair to him. "But one lock severed as the arrow passed by my head to lodge in his throat; you ARE the greatest bow master in the world!"

Buntaro actually smiled as he took the lock of hair.

"_Domo, Takubobu-chan_" he said.

Akiko bowed to her father and abased herself.

"Thank you also for coming to my rescue, chichi-san" she said "I apologise that you and Buntaro-sensei have been put to this trouble, that I was not more vigilant."

"You are safe; it is all I care about" said Blackthorne "And about who sent these people. Buntaro-san, I fear you have been too efficient in killing them so we cannot question them!" he smiled to show it was a joke. Buntaro shrugged.

"Karma" he said. "I would not risk any other shot on the leader. A puff of wind might still have killed the child; but better dead than a captive. They have used you roughly _chibi_."

"But I did not cry out, sensei" said Akiko proudly "I did not shame my family or my sensei. I taunted them you see to make them more stupid. Please may we rejoin everyone?"

"We shall indeed" said Blackthorne torn between gratitude at the shot that had saved his daughter and horror that Buntaro had calculated that it might kill her if there had been any puff of wind. And how close it had come even so to cut a lock of his daughter's hair; and too there was pride in her that she had stayed still even as Mariko had remained still though her own hair had been cut by Buntaro's demonstration so long ago.

But overall Blackthorne was just glad that his daughter lived; and gratitude to Buntaro must be expressed.

He bowed deeply to his old enemy.

"_Domo Arigato_; I owe you for my daughter's life" he said.

"It was my pleasure" said Buntaro. "she is my pupil as well as your daughter."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Akiko duly abased herself in the great receiving Hall of Toranaga-sama; and listened while her father explained the attack upon his daughter.

"Hmmmm" said the Shogun. "And what conclusion did you draw, Anjin-san; that this was an attack on your family from those who hate foreigners, even when the majority are banished to Nagasaki?"

"It crossed my mind, Toranaga-sama" said Blackthorne.

Akiko lifted her head slightly and put it down again as Buntaro glared at her.

Toranaga had seen it.

"What clues has your daughter?" he asked "Anjin Akiko, tell me YOUR thoughts."

Akiko rose enough to bow her head and spoke.

"I was threatened with having an ear or my nose cut off as I would not need such in a convent. I was also called a heretic Gaijin. It seems to me that those who resent my father and his council to you, my Lord are those who are Catholic converts. They also spoke about flogging me, and Catholics are obsessed with flogging."

"Hmmmm" said Toranaga again.

"AH!" said Blackthorne "The one my daughter wounded mortally spoke of being in Paradise. I apologise; I had momentarily forgotten that in my fear for my daughter."

"These foreign religions are a menace Toranaga-sama" growled Buntaro.

"They are when they interfere with my politics and with my advisors" said Toranaga dryly.

"My lord, is it possible that my wife and son are at risk?" asked Blackthorne, paling.

"Hmm" said Toranaga "I will send men to guard your home more thoroughly. They will become your retainers, Anjin-san. They will ride out. Naga-san!" he called his son forward "See it done immediately; and make sure each of those you choose tramples the Christian cross first."

"_Hai Toranaga-sama!_" said Naga, bowing deeply. He would carry out the commission faithfully; he did not like the Christian influence in Japan.

Blackthorne bowed deeply.

"Thank you Toranaga-sama" he said. It was not appropriate to thank Naga for carrying out orders but Blackthorne nodded to the Shogun's son who inclined his head back. Naga was older and wiser then the brash young man Blackthorne had first known; but it was plain that he still preferred action to any other course.

"Have Tsukku-san brought to me" said Toranaga "Kasigi Omi, have one sent for him, to come as soon as possible."

"_Hai, sama_" bowed Omi. As soon as possible was as soon as might be expedited and had no implications that the Portuguese priest's comforts should in any wise be considered.

Toranaga was displeased.

The foreigners had been quiescent for some time; apparently however they had not stopped their planning. Nor their use of those Japanese who had embraced their religion. It would have to stop.

He had others to greet who had travelled to Edo; and it would be several days before Martin Alvito would be there. Bar warning his men to watch for the safety of the Anjin and his exotic daughter he would do nothing for the time being.

oOoOo

The gardens of the castle were beautiful now, in late spring, late blossom was still on the cherry trees and new spring flowers bloomed throughout the gardens; and Akiko enjoyed exploring. That one of her father's retainers and one of Lord Toranaga's were always in sight was mildly irritating but only to be expected. Kaigiri had deserted her to play with dolls with another little girl; and Kenichi had found some boys and was ashamed to admit to playing with a girl.

Akiko sighed.

She caught sight of Buntaro, strolling out with his bow held casually, string uppermost as was proper and ran to join him, bowing with deep respect.

"Oh please, sensei, are you doing anything interesting? And may I go with you? I can fetch and carry, and perhaps my watchers will feel I am safe with you."

"Taku-chan, do you even breathe between firing off questions like arrows?" growled Buntaro. Akiko beamed; he sounded cross but he was calling her Taku-chan. He grunted. "Very well you may come; I go to practise. Run get your bow and you may join me. But only if you are swift, mind! If you are not back soon enough I shall move on!"

"HAI!" said Akiko and ran for her bow.

He was still waiting.

"Almost too late" he growled.

She giggled.

"Oh, Sensei, that is a case of _hotei no tatemai_, there is a difference between what is said and what is done! You would wait for me so long as I did not dawdle!"

"Would I?" said Buntaro.

"I think you would" said Akiko.

"Well perhaps" said Buntaro. "But I will not encourage you to dally any more than I will encourage you to be soft. I will make allowance for your aim being poor for your swollen eye. Your captors had no manners."

"I believe that is a question of understatement sensei" giggled Akiko.

"You wretched brat, you are not in the least afraid of me" said Buntaro.

"No sensei; you are my sensei" said Akiko.

"Your father is afraid of me"

"My father respects you" said Akiko "He has learned to FEAR no man; merely sometimes to wish to avoid the consequences of irritating some of them. I think he wishes to be sure you are not angry at me for him. Fathers have to be protective. Even when it isn't necessary" she added. "I wish you will tell me why you dislike each other."

"Because when he was first Samurai my wife was his interpreter. She was angry at me for saving her life at some risk to my family honour; and she took every opportunity to try to make me jealous by seeming fond of your father" said Buntaro baldly "And that is all I will tell you; and I would not tell you that if I did not trust your stubborn nosiness to find a servant who might talk of the matter. And yes, I got drunk and beat her under your father's roof. The only time I beat her. He, being more barbarian than Japanese at the time, was disturbed by it. I had to apologise for disturbing his wa. If he has ever told you of that. "

"He has not" said Akiko "Thank you for explaining; I think there were many things he did not understand at first that must have caused much friction. She sounds disagreeable."

"She was beautiful and as cold as ice" said Buntaro "And we will never refer to this conversation again."

"Hai" agreed Akiko.

oOoOo

They shot at butts; and Buntaro drew a crowd of watching samurai who admired his skill. Akiko drew laughs and jocular comments when she first stepped up to shoot; but the comments died away as she fired well.

Buntaro nodded

"The swelling has not altered your aim by much; you are aiming a little to the right of where you should be. Look at the target and turn your head each way to fix where it is, as a man blind in one eye may do to get distance and aim."

"Hai, sensei" said Akiko.

"Perhaps you should not have beaten the child if you did not wish her to have her aim impaired, Buntaro-san" said one of the watching samurai.

Buntaro gave him a reptilian stare.

"Perhaps, _anta_, getting your facts correct might be a good idea" he said coldly.

The samurai went for his sword; the form of 'you' used by Buntaro was an insulting one.

Buntaro waited for the last moment; then in a display of _iajutsu_ that left some of the spectators gasping his sword was out of its scabbard and casually lopping off the head of his opponent in one fluid moment. Buntaro shook the drops of blood off his blade, the oiled surface readily repelling them, and returned it to its scabbard with a smooth hiss.

He turned back to Akiko.

"My apologies to my pupil for that momentary distraction" he said.

"It was a treat to watch" said Akiko, much impressed. "Can I learn that?"

"Heh" said Buntaro. "We shall see. Now you are the arrow; show me how you may fire."

Using the idea of moving her head, Akiko performed better.

Others removed the body of the dead samurai.

oOoOo

"Did you HAVE to kill him?" sighed Toranaga.

"He drew blade, my lord" said Buntaro. "I was not displeased however; he has delighted in needling me and moreover tries to stir up trouble between me and the Anjin-san when I have sworn to you that I will live in peace with him."

Toranaga sighed again.

"You provoked him" he said.

"Am I supposed to swallow an insult that I have hurt that child as badly as it is plain she has been hurt?" said Buntaro coldly. "It was intolerable."

"No, I suppose not" said Toranaga "But it displeases me that my men fight each other when we have a potential enemy in the Christians. Had he family I should order you to wed his widow and take on his children."

"Lord, if he stirs up trouble, is it not possible that he was influenced by some means by the Catholics?" asked Blackthorne. "I too have noticed that he has tried to paint Buntaro-san black in my eyes."

Buntaro threw him a look that from anyone else might have almost been approval.

"Hrmm" said Toranaga. "I shall look into his dealings. It may be merely that he enjoyed the drama of causing trouble; there are those men to whom such is meat and drink. Very well, Buntaro-san; I exonerate you from blame. It is well that your skill is such that witnesses were able to say that he had committed to blow first or I might have been more displeased."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Tsuuku-san" said Toranaga, silkily to Father Alvito "I have summoned you here because of a foul attack on the Anjin-san's daughter. You may see her bruises."

The Portuguese looked over at Akiko.

"That looks most unpleasant, my lord" he said "But I am afraid, so sorry, that I cannot understand why it is that I should be summoned over as nasty a beating as any I have ever seen on the daughter of one of your hatamoto."

"Because, Tsukku-san" said Toranaga "The attack, indeed the abduction, was carried out by Christian samurai who were wishful to force her father to commit seppuku in exchange for her life. And in my understanding, Christians act only in accordance with the wishes of their priests."

Martin Alvito was covered suddenly with a film of sweat.

"Nevertheless, I know nothing of this" he said evenly.

"I have no doubt that YOU do not, Tsukku-san; which is why I speak to you as a man of honour" said Toranaga. "However you carry some influence with the Christian community. You will convey to them the information that if anything – ANYTHING – untoward happens to the Anjin-san or any of his family I will hold the Christian community in Nagasaki to be entirely answerable. And I will burn the community with every man, woman and child within their dwellings or shot like vermin if they issue from them; and I will burn the next black ship and close Japan to ALL trade not merely limit it to one city. Do you understand?"

"Perfectly Lord Toranaga" the priest was working on not shaking with horror. "If I find out who is the author of this outrage I shall make every effort to have him handed over to you."

"I thank you for your effort" said Toranaga with a mirthless smile; he knew well enough, as he knew Alvito knew, that the priest would either never find out, or if he did would never have the opportunity to hand anyone over. However Toranaga did believe that the Portuguese intended to try his best.

Alvito was dismissed; and would do well to get back to Nagasaki to prevent anyone trying any other tricks as soon as possible.

He spoke quickly to Blackthorne.

"I am sorry – truly sorry – that your daughter has been hurt and frightened" he said.

"Thank you" said Blackthorne "Though somehow I doubt she stopped being angry long enough to be frightened. She killed one of them herself" he added proudly.

Alvito shook his head.

"You have truly become one with the Japanese" he said "To feel pride in a young girl having to take a life."

"Why not? SHE's proud of it" said Blackthorne. "And of learning enough to work out who was at the bottom of it…. If you ask me, it's that new Governor General you have and some tame priest who sits on his shoulder repeating mindlessly what he says like a popinjay. Toranaga isn't joking."

"He never does" said Alvito dryly. "I will do what I can to serve justice, Blackthorne. I can do no more."

Blackthorne nodded and bowed. For a priest Alvito was not so bad.

oOoOo

"Come out of the tree Takubobu" said Buntaro.

Akiko swung herself adroitly down. She was wearing hakama as for riding. The last few blossoms of the cherry fell as she came.

"You are sounding irritable sensei; what is it that I have done?" she asked, bowing.

He gave a harsh sigh.

"You forget, chibi, that you approach womanhood; and there will be many who will judge harshly a young woman who climbs like a boy. On your father's lands it will not matter; nor on mine, nor I suspect on Omi-san's. Here in Edo however it is another matter. In public like this you should really undertake womanly activities and do not make a face because even with your face averted I shall know" he added.

This made her laugh.

"But sensei, you let me shoot" she said.

"And perhaps I should apologise to you for that; I should not have done so" he said harshly. "Sometimes I forget that you are not a boy. Being chafed a little for teaching you as my father, Lord Hiromatsu has just done has reminded me."

"A father may tease though, surely, Buntaro-san, without it meaning anything?" said Akiko.

"Yes; and no" said Buntaro shortly.

His father had asked him jocularly if he planned to marry the Anjin-san's daughter for her skill with bow as no other husband would permit her to continue to train.

It had brought him up short.

"What is wrong, sensei?" asked Akiko.

"You know better than to pester me" he said shortly.

"But I did not mean to pester" said Akiko.

"No you pest, you never do" he growled. "When your father decides to marry you to someone, assuming he is barbarian enough to take your wishes into account, ask him to be certain any husband you have will permit you to carry on your studies with the bow."

"Oh dear!" said Akiko "You must think me really getting old if you are speaking about marriage! I don't want to get married; it seems dreadfully trammelling. Omi-san would like me to marry Kenichi; but whilst there are advantages to be had in a husband one may in the habit of ordering around I should think it would be boring. You will have to help me find a suitable husband when the time comes sensei; but in the meantime I have a few years of freedom."

"Freedom; you see marriage as curtailing that?" he asked.

"How can it be otherwise?" said Akiko "It is the way it is; karma. Women must belong to men and produce heirs. And they are to be under the rule of their mother-in-law who is certain to feel like being managing because it is the first time since she got married that she has the chance. I wish I might marry someone like you who understands me" she sighed.

Buntaro spluttered.

Two suggestions to that effect in one day were too much!

"You are pert!" he growled. "However if you behave I shall introduce you to the intricacies of the Tea Ceremony to keep you out of further trouble; it is not something I think that your father will ever appreciate however well he has adapted. And if you learn well you may give me a Tea before we return home and I shall give one to you."

"Oh THANK you sensei!" said Akiko, her eyes shining and all thoughts of marriage forgotten. She had heard from Omi-san that Buntaro-san was accounted a tea master.

"Huh. You will find it hard" he said.

oOoOo

It was harder than it seemed; the precision of the preparations and the care in them were paramount; more perhaps, Buntaro explained, than the detail that was seen by the guests. One could not have perfect _wa_ if one knew that the preparations were skimped. Cha-no-yu was about simplicity but perfection.

It was hard for him too.

The last cha-no-yu he had given had been for Mariko; for his exquisite, tiny wife whom he had adored to distraction, to madness and beyond; and that tea had brought them so close to an understanding and had brought the revelation to his mind that she had pillowed the Anjin.

And now he was teaching the tea ceremony to the Anjin's daughter.

Perhaps he should be glad that karma had not suggested to Toranaga to give Mariko to the barbarian; that Akiko was not Mariko's daughter.

She was as exquisitely fine for all her barbarian blood and wiry strength; she would be taller than Mariko when she was grown perhaps but her bones were fine. Why did he not feel clumsy and gross next to Akiko the way he always had next to Mariko?

Because Mariko, without a word spoken, made it clear that she found him clumsy and gross, he answered himself. That perfect Tea had reminded him that bodies were transient and not important; he had forgotten in the learned grace of the ceremony to feel clumsy.

And his pupil saw his grace with the bow every day; did not notice the archer but only the firing.

It was a state of peace he did not perhaps deserve to teach this child who was not Mariko's child but who was more his own kin than Saruji, his own son.

And at least she understood.

Sad for the Anjin-san that he could not understand cha-no-yu; he was the loser. Still he had done well. Mariko had taught him well….. it was a shame that he has taught her to be unJapanese.

There was that of this child that was not entirely Japanese but she could not be blamed for that. She was half barbarian. And perhaps now he could understand why Mariko was drawn to the wildness of that barbaric side. Akiko's very difference made her annoying, irritating, at times incomprehensible but always interesting.

There was such a lot to consider; but not yet. Now was the time to contemplate and enjoy the contemplation; and the peace that she too was Japanese enough to find, in performing the cha-no-yu.

oOoOo

Before the end of the Edo visit had come, Tsukku-san has sent a message to Toranaga-sama that there would be no more interference in the matters of any of his hatamoto or their families.

"What do you think of this, Anjin-san?" growled Toranaga.

"I think that the Tsukku-san is naïve" said Blackthorne "But I think that he has at least dealt with the problem for the time being. "

"Hmmm" said Toranaga. "Yes, I concur with your assessment Anjin-san. You are safe to return to your home. They will not try anything more for perhaps another year at least."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Please excuse me, honoured father, but is it wise to have so much to do with this daughter of the Anjin-san? And to teach her such arts as are more suitable for a boy?" asked Toda Saruji. "The Anjin-san is such an unexpected person at times; and I had understood that you counted him your enemy."

Buntaro scowled.

"Enemy? Too strong a word Saruji. I dislike him for many reasons. I also respect him more than once I did. He is loyal to our overlord and he and I are ready to stand beside each other for Lord Toranaga. My personal feelings on that are neither important nor any of your business."

"Please forgive me my lord, I did not mean to pry" said Saruji hastily bowing right down.

His father's temper could be uncertain at times; and Saruji feared him.

Buntaro looked at him with a twisted half sneering smile.

Akiko would have asked forgiveness for disturbing his harmony; and without fear. Saruji was his mother's son; Mariko would never show fear but his temper frightened her. He frowned.

"Saruji it is correct that you question me if you fear that I may be likely to do something to damage the family honour" he said with an effort of patience. "Do you wish to imply that I have performed any act that is improper and likely to bring shame on our house? Or that I act in a lack of wisdom that has some chance of so doing?"

Saruji glanced up in surprise at an unwontedly temperate tone.

"Not exactly honoured father" he said "It is merely that the Anjin-san is NOT Japanese – for all that he has learned – and is given to odd moods. Unless it is the normal thing for the daughters of his land to learn such matters?"

Buntaro grunted.

"Their women have less freedom in many ways than ours as I understand it. The child is talented with the bow – I do not mean it as a criticism" he added as the younger man winced, aware of his own deformity that prevented his own proficiency in his father's weapon. "I have been delighting in passing on all that I know to one who appreciates it; that the skill will not die and there will be others ready to use it for our Lord and his successors in the situations where the firearm is insufficient. I only hope that the Anjin-san will find her a husband who will permit her continued training. I had considered speaking to him recommending you as a husband for her."

"ME, Father?" Saruji was startled.

"Why not? You have not married since the arrangement your mother made fell through because of Lord Kiyama's treachery" said Buntaro. "It would be a means to ensure that the skill stayed in the family."

"Please excuse me, father, but I cannot say that the idea of marrying a half barbarian fills me with much joy" said Saruji in lively horror. Buntaro laughed.

"Without even meeting her? I assure you she has no distinguishing barbarian features."

"I had heard it said that she has the hair of a fox. And whilst I do not believe that she has also a tail, there must surely be misfortune in taking a fox-haired woman into one's household" said Saruji

"That is peasant talk; and as ridiculous as the superstitions of the Christians" said Buntaro.

"That is another thing, father; the Christians hate the Anjin-san and any association with him puts our family at risk….."

That was going too far.

Buntaro was glaring at him.

"If you would warn me of shame to the family I would listen; if you bring news of a particular danger, such is your duty. To prate about an association that puts the family at risk, that is cowardly and unworthy of your lineage!" he growled. "If your grandfather and I had not chosen the path of risky associations to walk in the train of Toranaga-sama you would not be alive now to speak such weak words! Get out of my sight until you are ready to be a man. You are right however; you would not be a suitable husband for Akiko-chan; she told me that it would be tedious to be married to a man that she could make do as she willed. And she is more of a man than you are."

Saruji got out; his father's words stung but he was not about to argue with the big samurai.

oOoOo

Saruji had the opportunity to see his father training the barbarian girl the next day; some months had passed since the attempted abduction of the girl and all the bruising was long gone. It was in the cool of the morning that she came for her lesson, before the heat of the day made concentration difficult. Saruji wished the opportunity to observe her covertly; and perhaps to second guess whether his father had any other reason than to perpetuate his skill to give his time to the child of a man he disliked.

Saruji had not been a child when his mother had died; he had been fourteen years old, only a year younger than his father had been when Buntaro had fought in his first battle. He had heard the way his mother's voice had changed – so subtly! – when she spoke of the Anjin-san. He knew that she had deep feelings for the foreigner; he guessed that she had pillowed him, betrayed her husband, Saruji's father. But he would not betray his suspicions of his mother; and she had expunged her shame in death. He could not help wondering if his father harboured a notion of revenge against the Anjin-san through the man's daughter. Suggesting a marriage to him, Saruji, had been a surprise; to tie her to their family would hardly be enough of a revenge however odd the Anjin's thought processes might be.

His father was thorough in his training; the girl must be hardy and determined indeed to take that. How odd the fox-coloured hair was! Fascinating; and yet repelling. Of course he did not really believe in fox spirits but for a girl to have such determination was extraordinary. And yet, did not his own mother have determination? And had not this girl's mother whom he barely recalled threatened Kasigi Omi with a pistol with great fortitude?

What was more extraordinary was the girl showed no fear of her sensei; she was properly submissive but not cowed.

And – surely that was not a teasing phrase thrown at him? Saruji could hardly believe his ears. Had she really just GIGGLED at his father and asked if one got too involved in zen if one might accidentally fire oneself at a target not the arrow?

Buntaro whacked Akiko across the backside with his bow.

"Takubobu you are impudent" he said .

She giggled again; though it was, thought Buntaro, more a chuckle, not the high pitched silly noise many girls made.

"It was an amusing picture" she said. "It was the way you worded it, sensei, that took my mind from the perfect harmony."

"Oh it is MY fault is it whelp?" roared Buntaro.

"Oh no sensei; the fault is mine for permitting your wording to distract me" said Akiko, a dimple appearing at the corner of her mouth.

"You are an irritating brat! Wilful and naughty!" growled Buntaro.

"Hai, sensei. It is truth. But I do have faults also" said Akiko.

This was the greatest surprise of all to Saruji; that his father burst out laughing, plied his bow in a couple of strokes across the girl's rump – by no means as hard as he might have done – and adjured her to restore her harmony of mind.

oOoOo

Saruji left; and the summer drew to a close. Another year coming to an end; Buntaro sighed. Each seemed to pass faster; and Akiko growing closer to womanhood, nearer to being of an age to be married off probably at the whim of Toranaga who doubtless had those to whom he might wish to tie the Anjin's family. And he thought again of a promise from Mariko, a promise she knew would never be fulfilled; that before the leaves fell again they would begin again as husband and wife. She had been dead long before that.

"Sensei?" asked Akiko. "It was a deep sigh" she added apologetically.

"I was reflecting" said the big samurai, tenderly picking up a crimson maple leaf. "Best expressed as a haiku I think.

Seasons turn and change

Falling leaves presage the cold;

Tears for lifetimes gone"

Akiko pondered; then countered it with her own verse.

"Weep not for the leaves!

See their bright colours displayed –

They but dream of spring!"

The child had everything before her; seeing spring for her was easy. Buntaro had too many thoughts of the past; what had been; what might have been. What should have been had he only been able to be more patient, more temperate, less insane. He said,

"Dreams beneath the moon

Disappear like scudding clouds;

Transient pleasures"

Akiko frowned in thought. He was in one of those moods of melancholy that probably meant he was thinking about Mariko again. It was a shame he had never remarried.

"Hidden hazy moon;

Stilled but for a while the songs

Of sweet nightingales" she said hopefully.

He laughed ruefully.

"Determined little optimist that you are Taku-chan" he said. "Consider it whatever way you will, for me the seasons turn more quickly that they used to; I am fifty years old."

"But sensei, from what my father has told me, though that would be old in Engrand – England I mean – here it is not so old; you are very vigorous" said Akiko. "Karma has made you Japanese; that is fortunate, neh? I cannot think what life might have been like had my honoured father returned to England and I had been unfortunate enough to be born the child of an English consort. And no sensei to teach me serious things either" she added.

He ruffled her hair, the colour of many of the autumnal leaves.

"That would be a shame" he said. "To think of you living like eta; worse than eta; it is unthinkable."

"Oh yes, very much so" said Akiko fervently. "I am happy as I am; I do not want to be anything but Japanese. I also do not want to be married to someone who would stop me learning. But so far as that is concerned I have spoken to my father; he has said that he will not marry me to anyone who is not to my liking."

"Has it ever occurred to you chibi that Lord Toranaga might order your marriage for alliance sake?" said Buntaro quietly.

She paled.

"It is of course the right of an overlord and the duty of a vassal to accept" she said.

"If it would please you" said Buntaro "I will make a request to Lord Toranaga to marry you. I – I would not trouble you; and if you met one who would permit your continued studies then there is no reason that we should not divorce. It would be a criminal waste for you not to continue to learn kyujutsu."

Akiko considered that.

"I think my father might be discontented" she said "But it would answer very well for my own dilemma."

_She will be beautiful in a few years time. Will you really let her go if she loves another?_ his thoughts taunted him. He answered himself _yes I will because her happiness means all to me. Because she is a person to me; a friend; not a madness that rages in my loins as Mariko was. She is still a child; I can know her as an individual not be carried away by lust and shame and all those hot emotions that have caused me so much grief._

He smiled at her.

"Remember that a son may ask a father for a lifetime favour" he said. "as a wife may of her husband; or any vassal of their overlord."

"What does that mean exactly?" asked Akiko.

"If one asks for a lifetime favour and it is granted it means that no other favour or wish is ever to be asked for again" said Buntaro staring into the distance recalling how he had asked Toranaga the lifetime boon of the Anjin's head. It had been refused; and Toranaga had sworn to him that Mariko had never betrayed him with the barbarian. Buntaro was never sure if he believed that; one thing he was certain was that Mariko had betrayed him in her thoughts. He and the Anjin had both lost her; were able to work together; were united again in affection for another female. How strange was Karma! Could it be that Akiko was Mariko reborn? That he might regain his honour in being a better husband, less ruled by his lusts? He went on harshly "Whether granted or not, the favour is never spoken about again; but nor are questions to be asked about it at the time. You may ask your father as if you were his son; you are more a son than many a youth your age" he added. "A Japanese father might be angered by such; but your father treats you as a son."

"Hai" it was true. Akiko nodded. "If I might respectfully suggest it, you had better find out that it does not displease Lord Toranaga, Buntaro-sama" she added. "I will also put it to my father. There is no point having him at loggerheads with our lord because he does not know my wishes. I will have to talk very fast; but my honoured father is most indulgent. I hope that Lord Toranaga will look upon your request favourably."

He nodded curtly.

Making plans without the cunning old badger's say so or better connivance was never wise. He must be calm; explain that the girl was a gift in her skill, might be of use to the Shogun. Who would expect him to have a girl in his bodyguard who was a better archer than most samurai warriors?

Toranaga was pleased that he and the Anjin had worked together; that they had not permitted anyone to stir up trouble between them.

It might even work.

And there was time in hand before the child was really of marriageable age.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Are you INSANE?" demanded Blackthorne when Akiko outlined the plan. "You are altogether too young in any case; it's ridiculous! And to Buntaro of all people?"

"Is not Buntaro-sama the best choice of all? To heal the rift between our houses and restore harmony, honoured father?" asked Akiko.

"You do not know how he used his wife!" cried Blackthorne.

"That she drove him to the point of insanity by pretending to find you attractive and so he beat her? That he had lost his temper after drinking too much in your house and disturbed your peace with that? Yes I know of that" said Akiko. "I cannot see why he is so attached to her memory; she sounds disagreeable to me."

"You know NOTHING!" said Blackthorne "We loved each other she and I; she was the most perfect woman I have ever known. And he was always so harsh to her; sent her away for eight years to the north in the cold because her father was a traitor."

"And she blamed him for saving her life?" said Akiko "Honoured father, you know full well that she might have had to die too if he had not sent her far enough away that she might be forgotten! I have learned about Akechi Jinsai and his treachery to Goroda; you have said often enough that the only time treachery may be forgiven is when you win. Honoured father! Surely she did not betray Buntaro-sama with you?" she lifted her shocked hazel eyes; and read truth in his blue ones. She gasped. "Then my wishes no longer are of any importance" she said.

"Ah, you understand?" Blackthorne said eagerly.

Akiko nodded.

"Yes; were it not my wish you would have no choice but to offer your daughter to Buntaro-sama to redeem your shame in some measure. You took his wife; he should have your life. The offer of your daughter however is a measure of redeeming the shame on our house and name" she said.

Blackthorne stared.

"In God's name, Aki-chan, you will not tell him?" he fell back on the old oath in his horror of what might happen if Buntaro knew for certain.

"_Iye, chichi-san_" said Akiko "I will not betray her shame and yours; because he thinks too well of her and it would shame him also. And it is also necessary that there is no war between hatamoto. It is done; karma, neh? But there is an inequality to address. Here is the opportunity to redress that and" she peeped up and grinned at him in the unJapanese way that was a habit when they were alone "Have my own way also. Will I be cunning enough to be an adviser to Lord Toranaga some day?"

"More than likely" said Blackthorne "But I cannot understand why it is your wish!"

"You are not supposed to ask questions about lifetime favours honoured father" said Akiko "But I will try to explain; because I should like you to understand" she added wistfully.

"I want to understand" said Blackthorne.

"It is that he feels – and so do I – that it would be a waste of my talent and training not to continue to train with him; but that soon I will be old enough to be sought as a bride for alliance" said Akiko carefully "And it would be a marriage in name to ensure that I continue my studies. Though I am not sure that I ought not to be a full wife under the circumstances" she added "I expect that will depend on whether Buntaro-sensei will wish that or not when I am full grown. I should have to be married to someone in any case; and at least his mother is not alive" she added "I will not have to bow to some old crone of a mother-in-law."

Blackthorne gave a shout of laughter.

"Well that is a practical consideration" he said, recalling his own wife's discomfort when she was married to Omi, bullied by her mother-in-law.

"All the reasons I have are practical ones, if you please, honoured father" said Akiko. "I would like to continue to be an archer and to have my sensei who talks to me as though I were a boy and who honours me with his thoughts. There is affection between Buntaro-sensei and me. Is that not better than being an alliance bride to someone I have never met who is suitable? Though you said I should not marry against my wishes, what if it is the wish of Lord Toranaga? If you are ready to tell him that marriage between our houses will be a way to total peace between you and Buntaro-sensei, then if he knows about you and Toda Mariko he will understand that you do what is right. And if he does not know then he will see that you go out of your way to please him and make a bridge to Toda Buntaro."

"That was convoluted enough to be something Toranaga himself came up with" said Blackthorne. "I really cannot see how it can be your wish….. but I know how you enjoy your skill with the bow… very well. But if he makes you miserable or beats you, I will kill him. Whatever Lord Toranaga wishes."

"Please excuse me, but that is not a Japanese way to act" said Akiko "Our overlord's wishes must always be paramount. If you have an enemy that you are forbidden to kill, better to find a way to get another to kill him, neh? Though I do not want you to kill my sensei, please."

Blackthorne laughed again and sighed.

"As you grow there are ways in which you might be Mariko" he said sadly "Your cleverness and the way you know how to get your own way; and the way you make me do what you want even when being submissive. I – I fear that he will want you with as much violence as he wanted Mariko; and you are too young to understand what I fear. Promise me that if he ill treats you, you will tell me, Aki-chan?"

"That is an easy promise to make, honoured father" said Akiko "Because he will not."

"I hope not" said Blackthorne "I hope not indeed… I have reservations about this; I do not wish to grant this request even now. I would rather you married Kenichi when you would be closer to me also."

"But I can make Kenichi do what I want him to, father; he is a silly little boy" said Akiko "And because he is in the habit of it, he would ALWAYS do what I wanted."

"Well that is good isn't it?" said Blackthorne "He would let you continue in your studies."

"Probably; and he would also sulk because I would be proficient in something that he is not" said Akiko "Kenichi-kun is inclined to the sulks. I think it a flaw in the character. A hot rage that passes is preferable. Moreover I would despise him for letting me rule him. It would be uncomfortable to be married to a man one despises. I argue much with Buntaro-sensei and I do not always win; which is more entertaining."

"Your idea of entertaining is not mine" growled Blackthorne.

oOoOo

"And you feel that it is purely for my convenience that you should marry the girl?" said Toranaga in some disbelief. "Are you sure that it is not that you wish to push the Anjin-san to a point where he will challenge you?"

"No my lord!" said Buntaro "It is not the only reason. And I do not believe that I represented it as such!"

"You think she should continue to train in what is not, when all is said and done, a womanly art?" said Toranaga.

Buntaro flushed.

"Sire there have been martial women of great fame who have defended their homes; and we must not forget the legendary Empress Jingo who led her army to battle" he said "Not that I think that you will have need of Anjin Akiko leading armies! But she has an exceptional skill. And I am sufficiently fond of her to care that she does not have to give it up. She is – she promises to be a remarkable woman. I – I have wondered if she might not be Mariko reborn, to give me a second chance of being a better husband"

He had not meant to confide that thought; but the Shogun shot him a shrewd look.

"I see" he said. "If she is indeed Mariko reborn then I would hope that you would accept that I might find use for her?"

"Please excuse me, My Lord, but I should expect that you might" said Buntaro. "I cannot think that she is in any way identical to Mariko; Mariko after all never studied archery. But there are moments….."

"Hmmmm" said Toranaga. "The Anjin-san is a loyal vassal; and a useful one. I will not antagonise him or force him to choose between his Japanese loyalty and any strange barbarian urges he still may have. If he refuses out of hand, because of what lies between you and your jealous rages I will not order the marriage. He is mostly Japanese; but not fully, neh? He is not Japanese enough to take a test such as I enacted on Sudara. That is karma. And if you marry his daughter you must understand and accept that also" he added sternly.

Buntaro bowed. He knew that Toranaga had ordered his own son Sudara to kill his own children as a proof of loyalty; having secretly brought them to his own quarters to prevent that from happening. The Anjin was not capable of that level of loyalty to anyone; his own life he would lay down in an instant but he would not sacrifice those for whom he cared – or felt responsible for. Buntaro had an uneasy feeling that Toranaga gently chided him too; in that he, Buntaro, could not, would not permit the death of beautiful young Mariko; that he had been guilty of barbarian-like passions and near disloyalty.

"I understand" he said. "And it is nothing to do with the antipathy between the Anjin-san and myself; indeed, that is a bar to what seemed a good solution. Hence I came to ask you for your support, lord."

"I will consider it" said Toranaga. "I will at least tell any others who approach me that negotiations are already underway. It is no more than that; negotiation."

"Thank you, My Lord" said Buntaro, relieved. It had gone better than he had feared it might; for Toranaga might have said 'absolutely not'. And that would have been an end to his chance to protect Takubobu.

Now he might be easy for a while at least.

oOoOo

Blackthorne travelled regularly to Edo; and Toranaga required private speech with him the next time he was there.

"Anjin-san" he said "You have worked hard to make peace with Buntaro-san. I am aware of the grievance between you; and to keep the peace I have in the past lied to him about what I am certain took place between you and Toda Mariko."

Blackthorne bowed his head.

"You are very good" he said.

"No. I am very desirous that my most useful tools do not blunt each other" said Toranaga. "And besides I like you, Anjin-san; you of all men who are my vassals I have been able to speak with quite freely; because you are not wholly Japanese. But for that reason too I wish to speak to you privately not order your daughter married as I might with any other vassal. I indulge you in this."

"Thank you Toranaga-sama" said Blackthorne. "I would wish to hear who you had in mind as I had my own thoughts on my daughters marriage."

"Indeed? Let me hear your thoughts first, friend Anjin" said Toranaga.

Blackthorne swallowed.

"It would be meet" he said carefully "And would end any rifts if she were to marry Buntaro-san."

Toranaga was not often taken totally by surprise.

"Indeed!" he said taking refuge in what could be a meaningless word as he collected himself. "That would indeed appear to be an admirable solution…. Assuming that Buntaro-san is willing that would certainly be excellent all round. Yes indeed" he nodded as though the idea had only just occurred. "I am surprised but pleased that it occurred to you, Anjin-san."

Blackthorne reddened slightly.

"The suggestion was my daughter's initially" he said "As a means to continue her archery. But it would too wipe out much that is between us…. If he is ready to be a good husband."

"THAT lies between husband and wife" chided Toranaga. "Your daughter's idea, hmmm? It appears that she is quite able already at getting her own way…..warn her never to try to manipulate me" he added; and there was steel in his tone. Ah, he must have the Anjin's daughter more at his court; she sounded a very kestrel to fly with delicacy and precision, small, overlooked but deadly when stooped to the right prey.

"I am sure she would not attempt to manipulate you sire!" said Blackthorne, hoping that she would not. "Might I ask on whom you had considered bestowing her?"

"Hmmm? Oh it is not important; your solution is far more suitable than any other" said Toranaga. "Very well; It shall be considered to be an understanding then."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It was almost time to go to Edo again as the first leaf buds came onto the trees; and as always Blackthorne was invited to Anjiro's March Basho to watch the local rikishi wrestle.

"I am sure that Sumo is all very skilled but watching fat men in silk loin cloths fight is a nuisance" Blackthorne grumbled to his daughter. "I do not see why it is considered a duty of mine."

"But honoured father, it is not just about fat men fighting" said Akiko "Although I may not attend because the presence of a woman defiles the ritual I accept that; because it is an important ritual. The spring planting is beginning and the fight is a symbol of the defeat of the bad kami of nature by good kami. It is necessary for the peasants to feel that you are behind their efforts to drive out bad spirits. You have spoken to me of English customs; of the May Day with Jack-in-the-Green and the hobby horse and the morris men who must defeat the moor who is a symbol of winter; that some villages, you said, also enact a different version at midwinter. It is exactly the same thing; for although the foreign religion is imposed on England the peasants there have a good and proper understanding, it seems, of appeasing the kami and adding such people as 'St George' to their rituals to please the Christian Priests so they do not stop the necessary fertility rites."

Blackthorne stared.

"It had never occurred to me before" he said "Yes; an English peasant takes his morris men very seriously. I am at fault and I am shamed for despising this simple village ritual purely because it is enacted as spectacle in Kyoto and the great cities."

"Goroda was fond of watching" said Akiko "It has made it popular with many samurai. And it is too a way of a poor youth who has little but strength and agility to recommend him, to find a patron in a samurai and guarantee a better life for himself. Can you blame such, honoured father?"

"No; it was why I went to sea" said Blackthorne. "Where a clever man might achieve much. Thank you Aki-chan; you have given me much to think about."

Akiko bowed.

oOoOo

The March Basho was successfully concluded, and the villagers pleased that their overlord had taken more notice and had personally congratulated the most successful rikishi, and too the youth who had tried hard but had been forced out of the dohyo for his slight build; and had given them all gifts of money, discreetly wrapped in packets folded by Akiko and Midori.

"It is as well that you have Midori-san as your wife, chichi-san" laughed Akiko "For she is efficient and will look after you when I am married and gone from your house."

"Pert brat" said Blackthorne.

"Yes honoured father; so my sensei says also" said Akiko.

Blackthorne had of course discussed the suggestion Akiko had made concerning marrying Buntaro with Midori. Such things were the business of wives after all; and Midori was wise and he had grown very fond of her.

Midori did not know about the affaire between Blackthorne and Mariko; and Blackthorne planned on keeping it that way. She did however know that Mariko had been attracted to him, since such things women rarely managed to keep entirely to themselves; and Midori had spoken with Fujiko before Fujiko had managed to find a way to die. Any guesses Midori might make she kept shrewdly to herself; but she saw perhaps more of Akiko then Blackthorne did. And she knew that the girl admired Buntaro; and from her artless prattle that such punishment as he handed out was not as harsh as anyone might have supposed. It had indeed been her counsel which had decided Blackthorne to agree to the plan, despite his misgivings.

And Akiko had become physically a woman over the winter; and her figure was no longer boyish, and though Blackthorne and Midori were agreed that she should not be married until she was at least fourteen and better, fifteen, there would be those who would notice and start to make enquiries. The English part of her heritage had given her more development than was common for a Japanese woman – something that Midori found horribly fascinating – and she would not pass as a little girl any longer. If there was already an agreement in place, then refusing other offers on those grounds was perfectly reasonable.

Midori too had undertaken negotiations with Buntaro as was only proper; which meant too there was no chance of friction between two stubborn samurai.

When they rode to Edo, Buntaro was effectively now a part of the family group.

Omi was not happy about it.

"I have always expected Akiko-chan to marry Kenichi" he said to Blackthorne.

"She would make him miserable my friend" said Blackthorne. "I have watched them together; she takes the lead and he usually follows; or goes off by himself because he will not assert himself over her because she has gained too much habit of ascendancy. That is not proper. Midori-san is however with child again and if it is a girl I might hope that she will grow up a proper companion for Kenichi-chan."

"I hear your words Jon-kun" said Omi. "You are perhaps correct; Akiko-chan is half boy! But why Buntaro? It is almost to acknowledge a fault….."

"His wife was protecting me on the orders of Toranaga-sama when she died" said Blackthorne diplomatically. "Do I not owe him something for that? I admit the knowledge that he is more than able to take care of her, after the problems we had last year do weigh with me also; and that he is ready to accept that she is skilled in boyish arts. Had he not been so obviously attracted to Mariko I might have suspected that he sought a male lover who could also give him children; but having a male lover is not the shame here in Japan as it is in Europe so he would not need to conceal such feelings if he had them. I – I have learned to accept that though it is difficult for me."

"You overcame being a barbarian very well my friend" said Omi. "Often I forget that you ever were. I am glad; in your previous life we would have been enemies but I value your friendship. Which is why I was disappointed not to tie our houses together."

"There is time yet though" said Blackthorne.

"Honto" agreed Omi.

oOoOo

The journey to Edo was this time unmarked by incident; unless the driving rain that persisted for three days was to be counted. Kaigiri retired within the palanquin with her mother; but Kenichi and Akiko rode on stoically through the long delays that mud and rain caused.

Buntaro pulled his horse beside Akiko's.

"Taku-chan, I will not think the less of you if you ride in the palanquin with Midori-san and your little brother" he said.

"But I shall think worse of myself, sensei" said Akiko "Moreover, Sametaro is of an age to squirm a lot and complain that he is old enough to ride; which he will be next year without being so much a nuisance to everyone else, and on his own pony too not merely in front of our honoured father as he has been this time. Does it offend you that I ride?"

"Offend? Not at all" he said "I merely see fatigue in your face; you do not have to do this to impress anyone."

She managed a tired laugh.

"I would not be beaten by a child like Kenichi; I will be hardy enough to ride to war at your side if there are ever rebellions and such is needed. Pointless to go into training for such once a rebellion is already joined, neh?"

"You are a realist" he grunted. "I believe that the age of war is over. Lord Toranaga is actually considering too insisting that all his Daimyo maintain alternate residences in Edo where they will spend half the year; and where their families will live all the time. Such hostages will prevent or at least reduce the likelihood of treason."

"And nobody knows more about the pressure of hostages than Lord Toranaga" said Akiko. "Ah, I am sorry to recall Osaka to you; please forgive me; it had slipped my mind how the situation was resolved."

"Please do not consider it chibi" said Buntaro "It is a long time ago; what has been has been. Karma. It – I have dwelt too long in the past; I should have moved on before. I will not dishonour you by dwelling on the memory of Mariko when you are my wife."

"I would not complain or consider it a fault my lord" said Akiko. "So long as you did not expect me to try to be Mariko-dono. That I could not do; for I am myself."

"I would not wish it" he said swiftly. "It is right that you should be your own person."

They rode in silence; it was hard to converse in any case with the spiteful wind whipping cold rain into faces. And Akiko did not take issue on the two occasions that the big samurai grasped her horse's bridle to steady it when the poor beast slipped in mud. She was a good horsewoman but the arduous journey left her aching with fatigue; and the aid was not unwelcome.

oOoOo

At last however the high pass was negotiated and the easier riding to be found on the Kwanto was allied with a break in the weather. The cavalcade stopped at a tea house for a welcome bath in a decently large bath house, a chance to dry their clothing, and a hot meal.

Buntaro could not help noticing where the bathing kimono clung to Akiko's new curves.

_She is almost a woman; but she is a child too. It is the barbarian blood that makes such things so obvious so quickly_ he cautioned himself. _Better not to notice. A soak with the eyes closed is pleasant after all that mud. Then she will not be embarrassed by it. I hope that they will not get much larger or it might almost be repellent. Poor child! Do not dwell on the thought… the water is hot and it is good. And you have promised her a marriage in name only…..she is not Mariko….._

He sighed.

The demons were not entirely banished; but he might dwell on the comradeship to keep them out of the way. The poetry of the way Akiko fired; now she was becoming competent. Four years; and she had worked hard. Within a decade she too would be possessed of mastery of the bow. And that would be good. Perhaps they might travel to Kyoto one May to the Aoi Festival so that she might see and appreciate the archery competitions and the horse racing. That would doubtless please her! It would be good to actually devise an activity that a wife might enjoy; he had never known how to please Mariko, had always ended up doing or saying the wrong thing. Feeling clumsy in word and deed as well as in body beside her. Akiko was easier to please; she might in some ways as well be a boy, to be given the sorts of gifts or treats that might please a son….. he had wondered if he would lose sight of the fact that she was too a woman who needed gifts such as a woman likes, fine cloths, pretty fans. He would not forget that she was a woman; it was becoming too obvious.

But most important of all, she was a person and a friend….


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

There were no shortage of people petitioning the Anjin-san for his daughter to marry into their house. Had she not been already promised, Blackthorne would have become frustrated and angry; not knowing quite how to tell them all to go to Hell as politely as possible without coming out and saying that he wanted his daughter to make her own choice.

Well she had made her own choice – bizarre as such a choice seemed to him – and it gave him every excuse to smile and say 'so sorry but I have already made arrangements'.

Of course, as it was impolite for any to ask what those arrangements might be, he thought, he might as well have lied even if there were no arrangements made; but this way if anyone checked it was an agreement brokered by Lord Toranaga himself and approved of by the wily old bastard.

A wily old bastard who had lied to save him, Blackthorne, shame – and a rightful death from Buntaro's sword. To die for the love of Mariko would have been worth it; but it was not to be. Karma, neh? And now the same wily old bastard had that information held over him. Well that was karma too. Supping with princes was like supping with the devil; you either needed a long spoon or to accept the consequences. And as princes went – not that he knew any others – Blackthorne thought that Toranaga dealt as straight as any. Besides, despite being used as a tool more than once, he actually liked the wily old bastard.

It was interesting that one of the petitioners for Akiko's hand was Sato Emiko, wife of one Christian samurai and mother of another; her son Kazuo – another of those names that meant like Ichiro and Taro first born – was good looking enough but to Blackthorne's experienced eye, now trained to assess the Japanese face as well as the European, a dangerous young thug with all the fire and fighting spirit Toranaga's young son Naga had once displayed but with even less judgement and no scruples at all. Of course when one's name was scarcely more than a label of what one was, making a name for yourself might be more imperative. John was a common name in Europe but it was just a name – not a label. It was why Sametaro had the extra part to his name, so he was 'Bigfellow Shark'. As Buntaro had the prefix, not perhaps as imaginative, nor even especially accurate; bunjin was a literary person, implying all samurai but literary big man seemed at odds; names could be like that. You picked names that seemed good at the time. Same, shark, had seemed a good name for a pilot's son. Especially if Toranaga or his successors did decide that pirates were needed to prey on the Black Ships, if the Portuguese presence was ever ousted.

In England Sametaro would still be wearing skirts as all children did until a boy was breeched at six or seven years old. Here, he was already learning how to use a sword. No wonder they were all so infernally good!

He had himself learned a lot; but nothing could best learning from the earliest childhood; and Blackthorne suspected he would be hard put to be a match for young Kasigi Kenichi who had every intention of living up to his given name, First Sword.

He hoped though not with any great expectation that he might at least be more skilled now with his katana than his own daughter. He had never discussed with her the lessons she had from Buntaro; and though she learned kyujutsu primarily Blackthorne strongly suspected that the big ruthless samurai also put her through sword training too.

In this he was entirely correct.

Buntaro did not believe in doing half a job; and if the girl wanted to be an archer she would also need to defend her position.

It was tacitly not mentioned.

oOoOo

"Anjin Akiko-san" the handsome samurai bowed as he met with Akiko walking in the castle garden.

Akiko bowed back. A very minimal bow as to a man but an inferior one.

"I do not recall us being introduced" she said coolly, disapproval in her voice. It was an impoliteness to force her to commit the impoliteness of not knowing a name to reply to; nor to know the status of whom she addressed. Her father was however a hatamoto of the Shogun; she knew most of the family of other hatamoto, a term literally meaning 'bannerman' and meaning the closest and most trusted direct vassals of the Shogun. Kasigi Omi was daimyo but he was not hatamoto. The term had a new status under Toranaga; once it had just meant 'vassal' but now, its full title jikisan hatamoto, it was the same as the previous term 'gokenin' used by previous shogunates. Gokenin were now the next rank down of vassals.

She knew something of the families and heraldry of the two hundred Daimyo too; and none of the symbols on the kimono or haori meant anything to her.

He bowed as to an equal.

"My name is Sato Kazuo, Anjin Akiko-san" he said.

"Indeed? I hope it makes you very happy" said Akiko with acerbity. "I do not know your family name; and I believe I know all those given to bow as a equal to me."

"We are all equal under God" said Sato Kazuo.

"That may be your belief; I however am not the running dog of a barbarian religion" said Akiko.

"You poor misguided girl! Deprived of proper instruction; I anticipated that you might be a heretic, but to be entirely pagan? The Anjin will burn in Hell for this!"

Akiko considered briefly; decided that his insults to her and to her father for failing to give him an honorific made any actions justified; revised her initial thoughts as it would disturb Lord Toranaga's wa if she sliced his guts out with her tanto and instead used her fan to hit him hard on left then right cheeks.

It was not, she reflected regretfully, an iron reinforced war fan.

It did however hurt.

"Please excuse me but consider yourself chastised" said Akiko.

The look in his eyes was ugly.

"When you are my wife I will school you for that!" he hissed.

"Excuse me? How am I able to be your wife when I have been promised to another for half a year already?" said Akiko. "And your manners are vile; one might take you for the Portuguese eta scum you associate with; or one of their fleas. You have not attempted apology for being in my face with your rudeness. Get out of my sight or I will have my father or my husband to be chastise you."

He raised his hand.

It was caught in a grip of iron.

"What is going on?" demanded Buntaro.

"This puppy was rude to me and to my house, sensei" said Akiko "He is one of the Catholic scum. I chastised him for his manners; he is so lost to shame he was ready to strike me. He seems to think he is going to marry me."

"Oh the Sato puppy; your honoured father mentioned that the boy's mother had the gall to approach him" said Buntaro. "You will apologise to Anjin Akiko-dono, _omae_" he added, twisting the arm to force the youth to kneel. "Yes, that is better."

"SHE is in the wrong! She has insulted God!" cried Kazuo.

"That however is not an offence against etiquette in the eyes of most of us" said Buntaro. "If I see you anywhere near the lady again I will take your head; is that understood?"

Buntaro was well known and feared.

It was understood.

oOoOo

Akiko was working on her calligraphy a few days later, while her father, Buntaro and Omi were in conference with Toranaga when her maid came in, kneeling to her mistress with a scrap of paper in her hand.

"Please excuse me Lady Akiko but this message was brought for you" she said.

Akiko nodded and took the message. It was written in katakana, the women's script.

It read,

"My dear daughter; I have been on an errand for our lord and have met with a mishap in the city. In order to prevent me from being shamed, I ask you to come immediately to Hodaka'a fan shop bringing only a maid for your countenance to help me out. Secrecy is imperative!" it was signed 'Your Father'.

Akiko frowned. The writing looked like her father's forceful script; but she was not convinced.

"Where is the messenger?" she asked.

"Without, lady; waiting to be sure that you acknowledge the letter. Was it wrong of me?"

"No" said Akiko. "You will however tell the messenger that I am in the bath and have told you that I will read the note when I am out. I have not read it yet; do you understand?"

"_Hai, Akiko-dono_" said the girl. She was not the cleverest; but she was loyal. Akiko knew that she would do as she was told.

oOo

Akiko slipped out of her rooms by a side shoji and headed for the Shogun's private rooms. Naturally she was stopped by a guard.

"I am sorry my lady, you may not go any further" he said.

"I know; would it be possible to get a message to either my father or Lord Buntaro to come for a brief word if they may? I have heard something that may be disturbing."

"Wait, Akiko-dono; I will go and find out" said the guard.

Within a few minutes the massive figure of Buntaro came out followed by the guard.

"_Nan ja?_" he asked brusquely.

Akiko handed him the note she had received. He frowned.

"Your father is still in the council chamber" he said. "It looks like his calligraphy; the peculiarly barbarian way he still has of forming some of the _kana_… but it cannot be. What alerted you?"

"It was meant to be secret; so he would have written it to me in English or Latin" said Akiko. "And signed it 'Blackthorne.' Yes, that is what is distinctive about his hand. This then must have been written by a gaijin. What should I do, Buntaro-sama?"

He grinned.

"You should go with your maid to Hodaka's fan shop and then when anything untoward happens you make that whistle noise your father taught you and I and my men come to interrupt" he said.

Akiko grinned back. Somehow the boyish and totally unJapanese expression was more warming than off-putting.

"You're spoiling for a fight, sensei" she said.

"Yes I am; there are several old women of old men in there bleating like goats. Your father is explaining – oh so patiently and for the forty seventh time – why Christianity and particularly the Catholic brand of it is so dangerous to our way of life here. Their priests are parasites, neh?"

"Bloodsucking leeches" agreed Akiko. "They want to rule the world and send out their crusaders with the instructions 'lets you die for the faith my sons'."

"And I thought I was cynical about them" said Buntaro. She chuckled.

"You and my father ought to actually discuss them over sake; I guarantee you'll both love each other better for finding out how much you both hate them."

"It might be entertaining at that" said Buntaro. "Have you a blade?"

"Please excuse me, sensei, but when did I begin to look stupid and feeble?" said Akiko. "I was planning on taking one of father's pistols also."

"Under the circumstances that is not such a bad idea" said Buntaro. "This should be most stimulating."

She grinned at him fiercely; and he ruffled her hair.

There were not many young girls who would walk fearlessly – or at least, seeming fearlessly – into a trap to spring it. And if there was a touch of fear lurking in her eyes, she looked on him with absolute confidence to be able to keep her safe.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Akiko and her maid climbed out of the palanquin Akiko had hired; and she paid it off. They looked about the quarter of the fan makers. Hodaka's fan shop was advertised as most were with his name on a wooden fan shape mounted outside the shop. Akiko hesitated as though nervous; she was looking to see that Buntaro's men were already in place. They had been careful; dressed in the unassuming garb of the chonin, the townsfolk; hats covering distinctive samurai hairstyles, swords doubtless upright in belts under the hastily assumed and baggy outer happi that was the chonin version of the haori. Akiko recognised several impassive faces shopping for fans.

She went in.

"My Lady! What – what can I do for you?" the proprietor was immediately by her, rubbing – or wringing – his hands together as he bowed deeply over and over. He was sweating slightly; which sheen of dampness together with his bobbing up and down reminded Akiko of a duck bobbing for titbits on the river.

"Are you Hodaka-san?" asked Akiko enjoying the fact that the name almost quacked as she said it.

"Why, yes I am, great Lady! I am at your disposal!" he bowed again.

"My name is Anjin Akiko; I believe that you have some news of my father" said Akiko quietly.

"Why yes! Yes indeed!" Hadaka's hands were twitching. "You will want to see him" he said in an undertone then added loudly "Why yes great lady, the work you ordered is in progress, won't you come through? Your maid can wait here."

"Wait outside the shop Hana" said Akiko. She stepped through the shoji that Hadaka held for her. Within was Sato Kazuo and a number of his retainers.

"At LAST!" he said "I was beginning to wonder if you cared about your father at all the time you have been."

"Your manners haven't noticeably improved since the last time I saw you" said Akiko clinically "And what have YOU to do with my father?"

He laughed.

"Nothing whatsoever; but I thought that ought to fetch you to a place where you were unguarded. I am going to marry you; and then I am going to beat you until you apologise abjectly for your arrogance."

"If you dislike me so much, why do you want to marry me?" asked Akiko. "I am not that attractive nor yet enough of a woman that you are overwhelmed by lust I think"

"I am not; I think you are ugly with your fox hair and long face" said Kazuo "But control of you is to have some control of your father who is a madman and a wild animal but who has the Shogun's ear and who could make it easier for we Christians."

"Excuse me, but my father is Japanese enough to sacrifice me rather than sacrifice all Japan to your foreign manipulative ways" said Akiko.

"Enough! Seize her!" he waved a hand. Akiko put her hand to her mouth as though in fear; and through two fingers whistled long and loud in the English fashion. Then she kicked the nearest samurai in the crotch and pulled his own katana from its scabbard as he doubled with an oath.

The shoji exploded into smithereens in a variety of directions as Buntaro and his vassals burst through the walls of the shops next door, and the street. Buntaro was first in.

Akiko had no occasion to use either the katana or her pistol; Buntaro was having too much fun hacking her would-be assailants; and kicking Kazuo's feet out from under him as he tried to sneak away.

Akiko drew pistol on him.

"Kill me then!" he shouted.

"Oh no" said Akiko "Then you would be free and unable to answer questions. Try to escape and I will put a ball through your knee. It will shatter the kneecap and the ends of the upper and lower bones. The pain will be excruciating. More to the point, you will be unable to walk or even crawl. Indeed if your life were to be extended – which I doubt – you would never walk properly again. You would be unable to kneel properly even to pray to your god the Pope. For he is the true god of your religion; a god of dirt and darkness. If there is a true God He is shamed by your presence and the foulness that His so-called priests spawn in His name. You are eta."

He went for her, drawing his tanto; that was an insult that could not be swallowed.

He went down screaming, falling forward with the impetus of his rush as her ball blew his kneecap off.

Even as Buntaro had taught her the bow, her father had taught Akiko all there was to know about the pistol; and he was so close she could not miss.

The impetus carried him forward and his tanto raked her arm. Akiko gasped. It hurt.

Not as much as his knee hurt, she told herself blinking hard on tears of pain.

Then Buntaro was at her side in a bound.

"Chibi – Taku-chan, he has hurt you!" he said.

"It hurts sensei" she gasped "But I think it is not serious!"

He was cutting the sleeve away, nodding.

"A flesh wound" he said gruffly "Let me bind it; sit"

Akiko sank thankfully to the floor; and he knelt beside her to quickly and efficiently bind the wound.

"_Arigato gosiemas'sensei_" she said.

He touched her face.

"A war wound neh?" he said. "It was bravely done to take the wound to get the timing right."

"I was not sure how far he would fall; I was not certain he would wound me" said Akiko "There was not time to think about it too much….."

"But you did not flinch. That was well done" said Buntaro. "You are a warrior."

There was no higher praise from him; and Akiko sighed in contentment. The bandage was helping the pain and Buntaro's vassals were collecting either prisoners or heads.

The fan shop owner was cowering on the floor under a pile of cushions shaking. Buntaro kicked his exposed buttocks. It was not a gentle kick. The shop owner howled in anguish.

"Explain, _anta,_ why you loaned yourself to this attempted abduction of a hatamoto's daughter" said Buntaro.

"He – they said I would burn in Hell if I did not assist this son of the Holy Mother Church!" wailed the chonin.

Buntaro gave him another kick.

"I can arrange to burn you until you go to your hell" he said. "Who was the foreigner who wrote the letter?"

"I do not know noble samurai!" howled the man "All I know is that I was told to hold my shop ready to be used to deal with a dangerous influence! To neutralise Satan's tools! It was not my fault, I am so sorry!" and he commenced banging his head on the floor.

Buntaro growled dissatisfaction.

He probably did not know any more; the Sato puppy was samurai for all that he pretended to believe all men equal; he would not entrust someone not samurai with information save one of his filthy priests. And there were samurai priests too, curse the damned foreign influence! All men were equal before God indeed…. No, he did not believe that this snivelling ji-zamurai would be about to share his board with peasants or call them brother.

There would be some amusement to be had taunting the fellow about that though.

Now all that remained was to….

Was to explain to the contingent of the guards that had been sent just exactly what was going on. And then they might be ordered to clear up the mess.

Excellent.

oOoOo

"I would have sent a contingent to arrest everyone in that shop rather than have this rather excessive outbreak of violence, Buntaro-san" said Toranaga "It was a worthy reason to interrupt the meeting over."

"Well sire, I could not be entirely sure what was behind that decoying note" said Buntaro looking more smug than chastened thought Toranaga with mild irritation "And I did not want to embarrass Lady Akiko or the Anjin-san by bringing forward something that might have proved after all to be nothing…"

"Hmmmm" said Toranaga. _You argue well Buntaro; you learned something in your years married to Mariko; or maybe it is that complex and foxy little bride of yours._ "I see" he added. "As there was no clue in the note – save that it must have been written by a gaijin – you have more excuse."

"Please excuse me, sire, but a gaijin might have been bribed to write the note" said Buntaro "It need not necessarily have been a Christian originated plot. It might even have been some childish surprise planned and executed with no harm meant by companions of the Lady Akiko."

"Hmmmm" said Toranaga again. _You were bored stiff Buntaro and you wanted a little exercise and violence. Should I let you know that I know this and censure you for it? No I will permit you to get away with it because it keeps you more tractable if you may have your moments of exercise. _"Yes; that is correct. Or it may have been that a vassal wished to gift her with a fan and was bashful about doing so openly" he added "You were correct to investigate. Another time see that you leave a note for me that I may be apprised."

Buntaro placed his head to the ground in some contrition. Toranaga thought it was not much.

"So sorry my lord" he said "I erred in not leaving any indication what I was doing."

oOoOo

"For what it's worth you have my heartfelt thanks for saving my daughter yet again" said Blackthorne.

Buntaro grinned at him.

"Well I might have rousted you out of there but I didn't feel like sharing the fun as Aki-chan was willing to spring the trap" he said. "She is exceptional, Anjin-san; I hope you appreciate her."

"Oh I do" said Blackthorne "I am glad that you do."

"She is an ornament to any house and a prize to cherish" said Buntaro surprising himself with the depth of emotion with which he spoke to his rival.

"She is our peace" said Blackthorne bowing deeply.

Buntaro, who half expected him to put out his hand in that foreign way he sometimes still had, bowed deeply back.

"Our peace; yes" he said. "There is nothing else between us; it is wiped away, neh?"

"Yes; thank you. All previous thoughts and feelings are wiped away" said Blackthorne. _If you feel so deeply about my little girl and will protect her not harm her it can wipe out everything. But how much do you guess about Toranaga lying? I do believe you do know…. If you will wipe THAT out for Akiko then it is a new start indeed._

Buntaro nodded to him.

What had happened had happened. Karma.

Protecting Akiko was his mission in life; and by that all past was gone, washed away like tears in the rain.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The plot to kidnap Akiko had, for Toranaga, the useful side effect of shocking those who would waver over considering the foreign influence dangerous and who had petitioned to permit more ports to open to trade than Nagasaki where the wretched foreigners were presently confined.

It had been those who had ports themselves of course who wanted a piece of the foreign trade; and whilst Toranaga might understand their motives, could even sympathise, he knew that if these foreign priests could once get a toehold under the guise of trade they would spread their pernicious ideas inland.

The headstrong boy and his notion of manipulating the Anjin-san had almost done the Shogun a favour; Toranaga was tempted to let him commit seppuku instead of having him executed. But no; it was a way in which he might exert his strange beliefs that also preached that suicide was wrong and make a scene. He would have a relatively painless death though for his unwitting aid. Beheading instead of crucifixion.

He had promised to burn all the Christians out if the Anjin or his family were harmed; it was a nuisance since the trade was useful but a threat must always be carried out.

"Anjin" he said "I must burn out the foreign quarter of Nagasaki of course."

"My lord, please forgive me for impertinence but I sense you are reluctant; there is a way to avoid this" said Blackthorne.

"The trade is useful – but I have made the threat, Anjin-san. If there is a way to avoid it, speak."

"My Lord – you made threat to burn them out if I or my family were harmed. We are not harmed. My daughter sustained a slight wound but it is by no means likely to cause a problem" said Blackthorne _and in England she would likely have died of such a cut, at best lost much of the use of the arm. All I can do for this wonderful land I will._ "As there is no HARM caused you need only remind them of the threat and say perhaps that it will be carried out if any of his co-conspirators are not handed over. They may claim that there is nobody else; and then you may choose to pretend to believe them or not as you wish."

"Hmmm" said Toranaga "Sagacious council my friend. Do you think they will refuse to give anyone up?"

"They fear to die too much although by the Christian belief death takes the soul ultimately to Heaven" said Blackthorne "It may be that one might volunteer for what he sees as martyrdom. In my opinion the less made of the distinct nature of gaijin handwriting the better. That way we know to recognise it again and they do not know that we may readily see who has written. I suspect that few enough of the Portuguese actually realise that a man's handwriting may be seen even in the kana as well as in the way he writes kanji. I have written hiragana and katakana every day for the last fourteen years; and read documents relating to my fief. I still have a childish handwriting but I recognise that. It is at least legible. But to me it is not writing in a foreign language; it is just writing."

"You reason that well" said Toranaga. "The time has not come to wipe them out. We shall gain what wealth and knowledge as we may from them; and perhaps we shall be able to ally one day with those countries that oppose these Catholics."

"It would be good to subdue them" agreed Blackthorne.

_Ah, Anjin, it is more likely that I or my sons will end up wiping these foreign barbarians off the face of Japan if they cannot let well alone and must continue to plot_ thought Toranaga.

_It is never going to happen, Toranaga_ thought Blackthorne _you are mighty but not mighty enough to take an army all around the horn of Africa to take on Spain and Portugal in their own back yard. And even putting over the idea of Queen Elizabeth – if she even lives still – in the same light as the Empress Jingo will not make the warriors of Japan want to fight for and alongside England's unwashed soldiery._

oOoOo

Time continued to turn.

Buntaro decreed that he would ride over to instruct Akiko in her father's house every few weeks as she was now too old to be under his roof with propriety, even though she was to marry him.

Her instruction was less intense too as she might be trusted to practise on her own; and Buntaro told her brusquely that it was better too for her to finish growing up for herself before she came to him as his bride.

Akiko knew better than to argue with certain tones of voice.

Moreover, she wanted to grow up and come to terms with who Akiko the young woman was; a different person to Akiko the little girl who was at least half little boy.

She gave herself to taking more instruction from Midori, who had been the only mother she had ever known; and found that she might enjoy dandling and playing with her baby sister as well as occupying Sametaro and letting him practice his swordplay against her with boken.

Children of her own might actually be quite nice.

Of course children were a terrible risk.

She knew the story of her own mother, widowed at nineteen when her husband and infant son were both executed for the husband's treason; root and branch must be excised. But still so hard to accept the death of a baby just in case he might want to avenge his father.

Buntaro would never commit treason though. He was utterly loyal to Toranaga; which was why the old badger permitted him to argue with him a little. And none of Toranaga's sons were idiots; rare, by all the accounts of history. It seemed that too often great men had sons with little initiative or vision, depressed in their abilities by the shadow of the great man. None of them were in his mould; but neither were any totally overshadowed. Toranaga expected his sons to be his most loyal hatamoto and to have their own thoughts and ideas ready to present to him.

Another visit to Edo came; and went. It was tedious. Now she was a young woman, Akiko must not climb trees and must be all proper and grown up; and should not stray from her honoured stepmother's side save with appropriate escort.

And with the various uncertainties over the plots of the Sato family and others her father and Buntaro were closeted for long hours with the Shogun; and often away from their beautiful home on the Izu peninsula between whiles too. The attempted kidnap of Akiko was one of the things that had enabled Toranaga to sign the Christian Expulsion Edict banning the religion and all but expelling all foreigners. Only the trading post in Nagasaki was to be permitted to foreigners; and this was to be enforced stringently.

There were plots too in the wind from Lady Ochiba and her son Yaemon, son of Nakamura the Taiko; and Osaka castle was again a potential threat.

Toranaga was too making sure that in the event of his demise – which he laughed and said might well not be for many years but an old campaigner was always prepared, neh? – all proceeded smoothly in the handover to his son. Sudara was already second Shogun – or as Toranaga had said jestingly he gave his son all the headaches while he, Toranaga, enjoyed the fruits of the victory with none of the hard work. All knew this was untrue as Lord Toranaga worked as tirelessly as his son to ensure peace, and to maintain too the sacred position of the emperor; Go-Mizuno had been crowned three years before with Toranaga as a witness, and the wily old badger had too overseen the remodelling of the Imperial Court, leaving the Court Daimyo as mere figureheads.

His position was unassailable.

Save by the Taiko's son.

oOoOo

Midori must see Blackthorne off hiding a heavy heart when Toranaga needed him for the winter siege of Osaka castle; only the Anjin-san truly understood the great cannons that were to be transported there by sea.

Akiko was supposed to stay behind too; but she knelt to her father and worked out how to word a defiance that was not a request and so did not contravene her agreement of lifetime wish that he had agreed to.

"Honoured father, you are of course wondering whether to take me to war; and I would remind you that I turned fifteen and so am of age as the leaves turned colour. And naturally I shall not shirk my duty; after all, when you are in charge of the cannon you will be a natural target for every sharp-shooter in the castle. And for having plunging fire they will have greater range. I however have superior range for having had a superior training; and that means that I may stand by the cannons and guard you and the trained cannon crews by keeping the heads of their sharp shooters down. Moreover if you ARE killed I am the only person beside perhaps Kasigi Omi who fully understands the workings of the cannons and what to do if there is any trouble. There is no need to feel a need to leave me behind, honoured father; my duty is quite clear and I shall not shirk it."

"Aki-chan do you actually WANT to come?" asked Blackthorne, mystified.

"Oh YES, honoured father" said Akiko "I shall have the opportunity to use my bow for real; and I doubt there will ever be another real battle in my lifetime, for in subduing Yaemon, Lord Toranaga subdues all viable opposition. This is my only chance to win honour and fame for our house and bring credit to you and to Buntaro-sensei both. I would not wish the chance to go by. Besides I have never seen a siege; it would be very educational."

Blackthorne laughed ruefully.

"It is also a chance to get yourself killed, little one" he said "And as your father I find that hard. If you were a son…." He paused and sighed. "If you were a son I should still worry" he said honestly. "As I have no doubt Sudara-sama is worrying about his son Iemitsu who goes into battle for the first time also. Very well; you have shown yourself hardy. Buntaro-san will be riding down to join us with some of his men; and we shall be taking ship round the coast to Osaka faster than Ochiba – it is I swear more Ochiba than Yaemon who is behind this, she has always hated Toranaga-sama – will anticipate,"

"It must be hard for the Lady Genjiko" sighed Akiko "Whichever way she looks at it she must lose at least one beloved family member. She will be most concerned for Lord Sudara and her son Iemitsu-san; but Ochiba-dono is her older sister, neh?"

Blackthorne sighed.

"Yes; and Genjiko initially a treaty bride brokered by the Taiko who has had the good fortune to love her husband" he said. "Karma, neh?"

"Karma" agreed Akiko.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"What are you doing here, Takubobu?" demanded Buntaro as the ships cast off and he found himself beside Akiko.

"I am my father's bodyguard to prevent sharp-shooters taking him down at the cannons" said Akiko serenely. "Why sensei! Would you have me miss the only opportunity I am likely to have of battle? It would almost be a waste of your efforts in teaching me!"

"I don't like my betrothed wife being at risk" said Buntaro; then sighed. "And I would not think less of you if you had not come; but I do think more of you that you have. After all, Mariko risked herself many times; and she was not trained as I have trained you."

"I do not do it to be compared to the all-wonderful Mariko, sensei" said Akiko in a hard little voice. He shot her a look.

"Do the Anjin-san and I hold her up too much as an example, chibi?" he asked.

"No my lord; but I tend to have the feeling that she is in the background, someone I am supposed to live up to. I do not wish to be a version of anyone else but to be myself; so sorry."

"You aren't sorry in the least" said Buntaro "And no reason you should be. And it is merely that your bravery and wit recall the memory of Mariko to those of us who knew her. The comparison is in no wise one that you are held up against."

Akiko bowed.

"Then I apologise for misunderstanding" she said. "I had found it oppressive that to please you I must measure up to another."

"There is no measuring up; and you, Akiko-san, in your own right, please me very well" said Buntaro.

_That might almost have been an expression of jealousy were she not so young still..._ he thought.

"Can you explain to me, sensei, what was the business of the bell that so angered our lord?" asked Akiko "Father did not, I think, perfectly understand it."

"It was when Yaemon's clan started rebuilding Osaka castle" said Buntaro "Which needed to be watched in any case; and at the same time they sponsored refurbishments of a shrine in Kyoto. A great bronze bell was commissioned; all well you might say; and the auspicious words cast into it However the choice of the kanji meant that it was possible to read them in another way, as an insult to our lord and as a declaration that the clan would rise again."

Akiko considered. There could be hidden meanings in poetically arranged kanji. However equally it might be an excuse manufactured by Toranaga to bring things to a head. Best not to enquire too closely into that.

"I see" she said. "And then Yaemon – or his mother – began to muster _ronin_ to him and those who were still not true vassals of our lord to arm the castle too."

"Indeed; disaffected Christians too who will not foreswear their faith; and our lord could not permit that" said Buntaro "Which is why he moved swiftly to encircle the castle, destroying and burning small forts; and we have our orders to bring him cannon. I shall be glad to be back on land; winter at sea is notpleasant."

"Nor would it be safe were my father not the great pilot that he is" said Akiko. "He has spent many days with charts and writing notes on wind and tide so we are not driven onto a lee shore as might easily happen."

"I am glad he is with us" said Buntaro. "His knowledge is prodigious; he will be a key factor in Osaka I think. But so too will you and I, with our mighty bows that some say are outmoded."

"To paint a ship takes some skill, a lot of paint and large brushes" said Akiko "And to define a line of poetry and a sumi-e painting needs a lot of skill, much harmony and a fine brush. So too it is between cannon and the arrow fired by the master. I am pleased to sit at the feet of the master and learn delicacy of touch."

oOoOo

The cannon were unloaded on a bitterly cold day as midwinter was less than two Japanese weeks away; seventeen European cannon and the three hundred wrought iron ones made under Blackthorne's directions. Casting them was too risky; cast iron was inclined to honeycomb and this led to the barrel exploding. Japanese wrought iron was however unsurpassed; and Blackthorne had declared himself quite satisfied.

Toranaga Iemitsu had rode out to come and help with the unloading; he was a year or so older than Akiko and his enthusiasm and energy were boundless.

"Hello Akiko-dono!" he said cheerfully "What, you ride to war too? You are your father's daughter! I wish now I had asked my grandfather to arrange a marriage with you before your father made other plans!"

"Oh with all respect my lord, my father's plans suit your grandsire's dynastic arrangements too" said Akiko "Besides Iemitsu-sama, whilst I will be a duly respectful vassal when you are shogun one day, I think you would find me too forceful as a wife and there would be those who would whisper that I controlled you. It would not be true but there would be those who would say it, as there were those who spoke of Lady Ochiba controlling the Taiko. Because there will be those who will recall that we have played together when we were small and that I have pushed half a mud pie down your kimono while you were trying to make me surrender when you made me be Ishida and you were your grandfather."

Iemitsu laughed, flushing slightly.

"And glad I was that it was your father who caught us being such disreputable objects not mine! Your father merely cuffed us both and sent us to bath; mine would have whipped me for fighting with a girl!"

"Which as he's now at war with Lady Ochiba holds an irony" said Akiko. "We are all agreed are we not that it is she who is the one behind this?"

Iemitsu shrugged.

"She's the one behind it being a well run opposition" he said "Yaemon was a pawn all his childhood; I think I would in his shoes want to take back what was promised me when Toranaga-sama was one of the regents. From his point of view we are all traitors."

"But only until we win, neh?" said Akiko. "What's the situation? Buntaro-sama and my father will wish to know how to deploy the cannons. Is Kasigi Omi-sama here to help with their dispositions?"

"Yes; Lord Kasigi asked for the cannon almost immediately it became obvious we had a problem" said Iemitsu.

"What is the problem, Iemitsu-san?" asked Buntaro.

"There's an earthwork barbican defended by seven thousand men" said Iemitsu "They are skilled and brave; they've repulsed every attempt to break through and in fact they've made sallies and have three times pierced our lines. They are using the very weapons that have been so successful for Lord Toranaga; their arquebusiers are able to hold back our thirty thousand men. It's very frustrating."

"Siegework is supposed to be frustrating, Iemitsu-san" said Blackthorne recalling that this confident young man had been a babe in arms who had been under threat of death when Toranaga had tested the loyalty of his father Sudara, together with his three sisters. "Patience and yet more patience; it wins sieges and too it makes a good samurai – and one day, shogun."

Iemitsu bowed.

"So sorry, you are right of course, Anjin-san; I will try to learn patience. But it is all so very exciting!" his eyes glowed with a boy's fervour.

Buntaro glanced at Akiko. Was she likely to be attracted to the boy? He was near to her in age, would respect her skill for having grown up if not with her, at least fairly close to her; and one day he would be likely to be shogun. Akiko could handle the pressures of being wife to the shogun…..

Akiko was listening to her father as he asked Iemitsu for maps, looking at them and examining the terrain as Iemitsu squatted to draw out the positions in the snow with a stick – the boy drew a good sketch map - and nodding as her father gave a series of orders about how the cannon were to be taken up to deploy.

No, she was less interested in the shogun's grandson than she was in the battle, Buntaro concluded.

oOoOo

Cannon were not as much good against earthworks as they were against stone; but the bombardment kept the heads of the defenders down. It was a cold and miserable operation and Blackthorne suggested that they would do more good firing past the earthwork into the castle if he might raise the elevation of the guns.

"The sakers might not have the range, but the culverins do, Toranaga-sama" he said.

"I will consider it; however let us see if we might deal with the contumely of these seven thousand first" growled Toranaga. Blackthorne knew that when the shogun was in a vindictive mood like that there was no moving him; and shrugged and went back to what he privately referred to as 'a little gardening'. It was cold and miserable even in quilted haori; the ordinary soldiers suffered more than the samurai for not having such good clothing but everyone was fairly miserable.

It was warming however to see how the Lady Akiko was called over to fires to warm up by any and all of the men, and offered hot food and warmed sake. Akiko was holding up well and Blackthorne made sure that she checked her feet every day. She was busy on watch to protect all the cannon crew, and she was made much of by the men for her daring. That none of them would have been happy to have such a daring sister was an irony that did not escape Blackthorne; but that his daughter was the darling of his troops did no harm.

Osaka was firing back but the shots were falling short; Blackthorne had been all over the castle after Sekigahara and knew that the only ordnance held by the enemy were some ancient bronze Chinese pieces which had very little range. The dull CRUMP and screams indicated that one of the enemy cannon had become weakened and had blown up.

"Susanowo's ballocks!" said Blackthorne in an eclectic mix of eastern and western oaths "That shouldn't happen!"

"Why not, Jon-kun?" asked Omi. "Did you not say that we should not cast guns in case of explosion?"

"Yes but that's iron" said Blackthorne. "The Chinese ones are bronze, like bells; which does not suffer from honeycombing like iron does. It can become strained with age; but then the barrel will normally bulge to show that a fault has put pressure on the metal rather than the explosion of the gunpowder driving the ball out. That cannon is then useless and must be melted down. Which is something you cannot do with iron. If they used a cannon with a bulged barrel they must insane!"

"Or just unaware of what it means, Jon-kun" said Omi "I would not have known. I however would have ceased using it on the principle it was doing something it should not."

"Yes; and I forget how much cleverer you are than most" said Blackthorne. "And that you notice things rather than blindly carrying on with the next order. We are after all the only experts in Japan."

"No my friend; you are the master, and I your fairly knowledgeable pupil" said Omi, clapping him on the shoulder. "And may I say how nice it is to have Buntaro and Aki-chan keeping those archers' heads down" he added as an arrow buried itself in the earth not far short of them and a cry on the battlements indicated that Buntaro's almost casual return shot had found its mark.

oOo

"Is that the lady Ochiba on the battlements spurring them on?" asked Akiko.

Buntaro squinted, holding his breath so that the cloud of steam that was inevitable did not cloud his vision.

"Yes it is" he said.

"Shaving her head to be a nun didn't last very long" commented Akiko "See how long it has grown; I believe she is in need of a haircut."

She raised her own great bow; and at one with it and in utter peace loosed her arrow.

A female cry of horror was her reward and a dark smoky lock of hair drifted down off the battlements.

Akiko laughed.

"SHOULD HAVE STAYED A NUN,LADY THAT I DID NOT NEED TO CUT YOUR HAIR!" she yelled.

"Taku-chan you read too many stories about the Empress Jingo" said Buntaro mildly.

Akiko chuckled.

Buntaro told Toranaga of the incident later, proud that his protégé had declared the target at such distance and had succeeded in attaining it; though the still cold air had helped.

Toranaga listened.

"The Lady Ochiba?" he said. "Hmmm; I wonder… that was an excellent shot; especially for one who has only been learning what, six years. I must see to a stipend of….. twenty-five koku a year to Anjin Akiko" he halved the first figure he had thought of then halved it again.

Buntaro bowed.

"She will be honoured" he said.

_A/N one koku was enough for the subsistence of one man for one year. It really was subsistence. The equivalent amount in England at the time would have been £3/12/10 or 2d per day. That's about £3000 or $4900 in money as of April 2011_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Your daughter came up with a way to frighten Lady Ochiba, Anjin-san" said Toranaga.

"Well I should think that is a good thing, my lord" said Blackthorne. "What did she do?"

Toranaga told him.

"It was an excellent shot; and I will reward her duly" he said "But it has given me an idea. You suggested bombarding the castle; can you target the chambers of the Lady Ochiba?"

"Easily" said Blackthorne, hiding a sigh. She had been gracious to him.

She was also as dangerous as a sack full of snakes.

"Good; move the culverin and see to it" said Toranaga "I want to force a capitulation. We are losing too many forces; and those wretched Christians that defy my order and rebel are busy singing songs to celebrate the birth of their God and it puts them in good heart. Our men meanwhile are miserable enough in the cold without having to listen to such dismal barbarian dirges. Your men keep warm enough I notice dancing the hornpipe; which I do myself when I am not observed. It is of some help to make the blood flow."

"Especially the feet, my lord" said Blackthorne "Being stood about the cannon is bad for the feet; they can become frozen. Dancing so vigorously cures that. Though I understand there is a rumour going about that it is a ritual to appease the kami of the great guns."

Toranaga laughed.

"Appeasing the kami of the great guns! I like that; I will tell Sudara. It will cheer him up; he is despondent at the moment. If he cannot cheer up perhaps I shall advise him to appease the gun-kami too."

Blackthorne grinned; the idea of the lugubrious Sudara dancing the hornpipe had its funny moments.

oOoOo

The culverin at least had gun carriages; not like the three hundred Japanese weapons which were trained by means of being propped up on rice straw bales. Snow did not make it easier; but the freeze was hard enough that so long as a route was chosen with care they might be moved without too much difficulty. It was amazing how much difference a few yards might make to obtaining a better trajectory; and soon Blackthorne was busy calculating. He had a good idea of the capabilities of his cannon, even allowing for the fact that any gun would be a trifle idiosyncratic from time to time; and if he did enough calculation the first ball should go right into the wall by the rooms that were Lady Ochiba's personal quarters. Getting it right first time would increase the impact; it drove home the message, we can drop shot anywhere we want.

Omi was of the opinion that having shot creep closer and closer to the lady's rooms would heighten the terror; but Blackthorne had enough respect for Ochiba's grasp of military realities to realise that she would know that it was precision that had delivered the message – and sometimes the medium was the message – especially when one shot was followed up by others to prove it no fluke. And with good European powder it should be no fluke; corned powder, more reliable than serpentine that separated out into its constituent components when stored or in transit of more than a mile or so.

And when he was ready he sent a runner for permission to fire from Toranaga; and when he had that he put the slow match to the touch hole himself for the first shot.

The ball hissed through the air; and crashed loudly into the stone wall. Shards of splintered stone flew. They would be flying off the internal wall too by concussion; it was entirely possible that Lady Ochiba might even be killed by that first shot by a fluke shard entering her body somewhere vital.

Blackthorne nodded for the second ball.

And the third.

And the fourth.

Only four culverin; but that was plenty.

He reflected again how odd that such a powerful weapon should be named in the vernacular 'little dove' for a culver was a dove; and a dove was in Christian symbology a sign of peace. Ironies all around today.

His men swabbed out, dried and rammed home the charge and the ball as each great gun fired and Blackthorne waited to see whether Toranaga wanted a continued demonstration. Toranaga signalled to continue; and another four balls slammed home into the castle wall. There was a sizeable hole now, and Blackthorne thought he could hear feminine voices raised in horror and fear. He did not like making war on women; but Ochiba would never suffer Toranaga to live under the same sky as her if she could arrange things otherwise. Poor Yaemon! Married to a granddaughter of Toranaga, the youth had always looked upon the Shogun as a kind of uncle; doubtless being dragged into this rebellion was a shock for him. But Toranaga wanted a capitulation, a peace. And if that was to be gained by frightening, or even killing some of Lady Ochiba's ladies and maids then it saved more lives in the long term and was more sensible than gardening on the earthen barbican and its defenders.

The men had actually named one of the sakers 'Gardener' for being the first to have fired at the earthworks.

The irony of soldiers in the way they named weapons made Blackthorn wonder if the culverin had been given its name because it was in a way a peacemaker; it brought the peace of the dead.

After the round dozen shots fired at ruthlessly steady pace Toranaga held up his hand to cease fire.

Now was the time to send in a messenger under truce; the message being along the lines of 'my cannoniers can keep up that rate of fire all day. Would you like to discuss terms?' only being Toranaga it would be worded with more exquisite grace.

Blackthorne called for rice to be boiled; now was the time for talking not fighting.

If talks fell through his men would need to be fighting on a full belly.

oOoOo

The talks did not fall through. Ochiba and Yaemon capitulated and Toranaga, getting his own way, was at his most avuncular. His stipulation that the moat should be filled in with sand and earth – dug conveniently from that irritating barbican – somehow extended past the outer moat to inner moats too.

Toranaga did not want Osaka defensible. There were too many Christian Samurai and Ronin who owed their lack of lands to his unification wars who could use the Taiko's son as a figurehead.

On the other hand he preferred not to kill the lad he had seen grow up, and who was now his grandson in law; not if there was a way of blaming others for his temporary defection from the fold. Yaemon was ready to swear not to be a part of any uprising against the shogunate in any way; and watched helplessly while his castle defences were rendered entirely useless.

Ochiba watched ashen and stony faced; she had been terrified by the bombardment. Akiko regarded her with interest; she had never seen the Lady Ochiba before save, as she said to Buntaro, at some considerable range.

Ochiba scowled at Buntaro.

"Was it you shot my lock of hair off, Lord Toda?" she asked.

"No Lady Ochiba; my pupil suggested it as a mark and carried out the firing" said Buntaro with a bow. "It was a praiseworthy shot, neh? We were stood near the cannons at the time."

"Not your son; HE could never draw such a bow" it was intended as a sneer and a taunt. "The young man you have trained is a good shot indeed but dishonourable to fire on a woman."

"Oh I do not think there was any dishonour my lady" said Buntaro "For my pupil is no young man. Your hair was not taken shamefully but by the skill of Anjin Akiko who is a notable shot" he was angry at her taunts about Saruji and his deformity; somehow however instead of losing his clarity of thought in anger he found he could face her and return his answers coolly.

"Ah indeed; then the house of the Anjin must hate me, for her father's vile and cowardly cannons fired on my quarters!"

"Oh so sorry, were they YOUR quarters fired upon?" said Buntaro "I understood that the quarters of the Lord of the Castle were targeted."

It was like Lady Ochiba to insist on occupying the chambers that had been the Taiko's. She flushed and looked angry.

"Tell Anjin Akiko not to cross my path, Lord Toda" she said.

"Anjin Akiko will do whatever her duty requires her to do" said Buntaro.

"Is that her? The girl with the ugly hair and a figure like one of the vulgar ukiyo-e prints?" said Ochiba. "Her face is not round enough for any kind of good looks and her nose too short" she looked complaisant; at approaching forty five she was still a stunningly beautiful woman and had besides a magnetic personality. It had never attracted Buntaro though it had been said that his father had been quite captivated by her. Buntaro however suspected that Old Iron-Fist might have been captivated diplomatically.

"Anjin Akiko is the beautiful and exotic woman over there, yes; as you must realise" said Buntaro. "I think, my lady, I will not introduce her to you; so sorry. She is of tender years and still quite an innocent."

He bowed and stalked off while the level of insult he had delivered sank in. For a moment the lovely face was distorted with hate and quite ugly.

"She doesn't like you, sensei" said Akiko

"What, you noticed?" he said sarcastically. "She is dangerous chibi; and she hates your house with a passion. At the moment however she hates me more because for once in my life I managed to be clever with my tongue, instead of thinking of all the things I might have said three hours later as normally happens."

"Will you tell me?"

He hesitated; then repeated the conversation.

"Do you really think that or was it just said to put her in her place?" asked Akiko.

"What is that?" he asked.

"That you should call me beautiful and exotic" said Akiko.

"You are beautiful and exotic" said Buntaro.

"Do I really have a figure like the images of the Floating World?" asked Akiko "I have never seen any."

"It is common to exaggerate those features a man likes in such pictures" said Buntaro "Sometimes to absurd and vulgar proportions. You are neither vulgar nor absurd. She is jealous of your youth as much as anything else; you are the age she was when she became consort to the Taiko. She used her beauty to…..control. You walk with unconscious grace turning heads. Your features are not classically beautiful; but then a classic beauty is rarely memorable. I – what I am trying to say is that I merely expressed my own opinion. The matter is closed!" he added with asperity, feeling himself begin to sweat.

_She was beautiful; delicate of feature, her eyes wider and rounder than most girls but that was exciting and exotic…. Like her figure which was not too overblown at all but quite….. exuberant. Especially with her narrow waist…. He could span her waist he was certain. _

_When they were married….. he had promised….. but maybe she would permit…. No, it was as well not to even think it._

Sweat was running freely down his back despite the freezing day. She was looking at him quizzically. He smiled at her reassuringly.

"I am glad that it is your opinion my lord" said Akiko "I would not want you to feel that my skill with a bow made up in some small measure for being an ugly wife."

"Not in the least" he said with almost a snap to his voice. "You had best look to your father; he will need your help organising the removal of the guns in the proper order so that he does not lose his temper with the men."

She laughed.

"I shall go and put on my most docile, submissive and stupid face in order to say 'excuse me but I thought that…..' whenever they are doing it wrong" she said.

"Manipulative wench" he growled.

"Excuse me my lord but how else is a humble woman to get her own way?" said Akiko, her eyes laughing up at him.

He laughed. Because with him as with her father she revealed her manipulations and invited them to laugh and enjoy her cleverness. Because with him she was honest.

Because he loved her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Buntaro had work to do in the aftermath of the siege on his own lands; and it was not until the spring trip to Edo that he saw Akiko again, falling in with Blackthorne and Omi and their parties riding to the capital.

She was radiantly beautiful he thought; her chance to show her skill had given her a confidence and maturity that added to her grace. She was quite a tall girl for a Japanese woman, though; but slight and slender as a reed. Like Mariko; who had been tall and slender and had made him feel big and squat and clumsy. Akiko's slenderness was deceptive; she was wirily muscular as well, and her shoulders well developed for the archery practise of the last few years. But she was not muscle bound as a peasant woman doing much manual labour might be; her figure was pleasing and the wider shoulders than was perhaps considered quite normal helped to balance that European development of her figure. She had been of a size with a boy her age when she was younger; but Buntaro thought it aesthetically more pleasing that she had not carried that growth too far. Her mother's heritage had seen to that as she became a woman perhaps. She was clad in an exquisitely embroidered uchikake over her kimono and riding hakama; it was in a pattern of stream and irises all in blues and greens and gold on a black ground. Akiko never wore pink, which had been Mariko's favourite colour; she preferred browns and russets to go with her hair or else blues and greens to contrast with it.

Buntaro bowed to Blackthorne.

"Anjin-san! I was hoping that we might discuss a date for a wedding!" he said.

"Indeed: I had meant to discuss it before but Osaka got in the way" said Blackthorne. "On our return from the Spring visit seems a good time; as spring burgeons. Auspicious, neh?"

"You have a delicate appreciation Anjin-san" approved Buntaro. "It shall be so. I – I will take good care of her."

Blackthorne regarded him.

"I do believe you mean that" he said.

oOoOo

Buntaro finally gave way to temptation and brought his horse to ride beside Akiko as they approached Edo. The birds sang a spring jubilation in a sky of eggshell blue; the earliest blossom was out, filling the air with subtle fragrance. A twisted and ancient plum tree held a tenuous but determined grasp to a low cliff. A few unmelted pockets of icy snow might also be seen in places which were permanently in shadow at this time of year.

"Delicate plum flower

Soft; so soon vanished. Contrast

The gnarled old tree trunk" said Akiko as they rode past the tree. She turned to him and smiled expectantly.

"You want to play at haiku games? I am no good at this" said Buntaro.

Akiko laughed.

"I respectfully disagree, sensei. Especially in light of the fact that my father still has difficulty with the kigo, the seasonal references, let alone with the grammatical implications of including the kireji."

"He does his best" said Buntaro, surprising himself that he felt moderately indulgent towards the Anjin. "Let me see…."

"The tree trunk endures

Contemplation in its shape

Even in the snow!"

Akiko grinned.

"Twisted and subtle

Each branch with meaning imbued

Watchful through each moon."

She was implying Lord Toranaga here, made clearer by her merry glance at the castle; well each consort he took was younger and more fecund than the last like plum blossom. One must make clear to understand her meaning without being disrespectful. After all, Toranaga HAD facilitated the understanding that meant he was to wed this exquisite and clever and talented beauty!

"Falcons on the branch

Fly into the hazy sky

To stoop at their prey" he said.

"Oh that was VERY cleverly done Sensei!" said Akiko in approval. She went on,

"The mighty beech tree

Straight as an arrow and tall

Reaches to the sun"

He glanced at her quickly. A change of trees, a change of person; the reference to arrow, the pun on the word for beech tree, Bunaoki; did she mean him? Akiko was looking down at her hands on the rein. Impossible to say…

"The maple's red leaves

Bright colours do not yet mask

Its slender beauty" he replied.

"You are very clever sensei" said Akiko. Colour stained her cheeks. He thought she was beautiful; he who had been married to the supposedly incomparable Mariko!

_But perhaps he only appreciates my looks in the abstract_ she thought _He wants a marriage in name only in order to continue to train me; my idea but I was so young then. Can he, a mature and experienced man, ever think of his pupil as a woman? Would he be horrified if I suggested anything more? He has never shown in any way that he finds me attractive as a woman…._

Buntaro's emotions raged.

_Can it possibly be that she is not averse to more intimate relations than I had suggested? That she will permit me to pillow with her…. Do not think of it! Wait until you are married and then ask respectfully if she would like…. I need a cold bath….._

oOoOo

"I doubt that the Lady Ochiba is going to let matters lie without trying again" said Toranaga to his hatamoto. Akiko had come in with her father – it had to be less boring than being a perfect young woman – and nobody had stopped her. In truth, Toranaga was pleased; Mariko-san had been hatamoto; perhaps Akiko might be of use in the same way to Sudara if she was permitted to learn more. Sudara and Genjiko and their children liked her well enough which was good.

"Please excuse me, but with the moats filled, is not Osaka unassailable?" asked Akiko "If the Lady Ochiba orders them cleared that is a clear suggestion that she is refortifying, an act of war. We have a peaceful land, no need for her castle to deter more than brigands, neh?"

"Please excuse my daughter's forwardness" said Blackthorne hurriedly.

"For once I excuse it; she has her father's impetuosity" said Toranaga; permitted Blackthorne to sweat briefly and added "And his insight and straightforward thoughts. Yes Akiko-san it would be an act of war. And if she so begins to clear the moats we will be I fear at war again. So sad" he sighed. "I have invited Yaemon-san to stay with me but he is too busy seeing to his wounded and the necessary repairs" in truth he was pleased that Akiko had gone straight to the point and he would not have to lead his advisers gently to it.

"SHE will never let him out of her sight especially as something of a hostage" grunted Buntaro.

"What of your granddaughter, sire, and her children?" asked Sudara respectfully.

"What would the second Shogun do if the treaty is violated?" asked Toranaga.

"If Yaemon and his family are not patently out of it by being here, you will have no choice but to execute him and his son at least" said Sudara.

Toranaga nodded.

"It is hard" he said. "But if he chooses to side with his mother over the peace of the realm then you are correct; I have no choice. Always a pawn, neh?"

"Hai" said Sudara.

"What does Akiko-san think?" it pleased Toranaga to make the girl work for having effectively gatecrashed the meeting.

Akiko considered.

"I think if Yaemon-san grew up with all the manipulations that were going on around him on the part of all the regents and his mother, and with history books to read too, and he is still so naïve that he does not immediately place himself and his children in the protection of his grandfather-in-law he must be several arrows short of a quiverful. I am sorry that it means his son must also pay for his father's foolishness" she added.

"Hmmm" said Toranaga "Cogently and bluntly put. Can you or the Anjin see any way round it?"

"Not short of kidnap" said Blackthorne. "And I have to say that such an act comes under the common brigandage that Osaka is still quite capable of repelling."

"You could have Lady Ochiba assassinated" said Akiko. "Though a dutiful son might suspect; and decide to implement her plans out of grief and anger."

"Hmmm" said Toranaga again. "Of course, eliminating Lady Ochiba does not deal with the problem of troublesome elements and Christian samurai who flocked to the banner of the supposed rightful Taiko. Sooner or later they are going to pose a problem. Ochiba despises Christians; a real hatred. But she would use _oni_ if they would oppose me. Amusing, neh? I have little real dislike for Christians on a matter of belief – belief is a personal matter. My only issue is in that they place their belief above the good of the state. DO you still have Christian beliefs Anjin, or is it an impertinent question?"

Blackthorne considered.

"I suppose, sire, I have as many beliefs as I ever had" he said "Which is to say I think I believe in God but I don't bother him and he doesn't bother me. Bushido is a more practical philosophy, neh?"

"And if only my Christian samurai could be more like you I would not have to be so harsh and make enemies of them" sighed Toranaga.

Blackthorne was not fooled. He knew well enough the old badger disliked the controlling nature of Catholicism, which was the form of Christianity that held sway; and that he would wipe out all Christians and all Europeans without a second thought if the trade was not so useful. He said nothing but bowed and smiled.

"So are you saying sire that war with Ochiba and her forces is inevitable and better sooner than later?" asked Sudara.

"Yes" said Toranaga.

"I will set spies to let us know the moment she starts to dig out the moats to give us the excuse we need then" said Sudara.

Toranaga nodded.

He had already sent his own spies.

"You might wish to go to Tokyo with a sizeable honour guard soon, my son" he said "After all, your daughter is to enter the house of Emperor Go-Mizuno as his consort soon; organising the final details is a good excuse to then be closer to Osaka."

"Yes honoured father; that is a most clever idea!" said Sudara.

_He is a good boy_ thought Toranaga _not the sharpest stick in the bundle; but clever enough to do well when I am gone. He will always get there. It might take him a while but he will get there. And with an advisor like the Anjin-san he will get good counsel to enable him to get there a little less slowly. And his honour is unassailable and he has besides patience._


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"You are more realistic than your father" said Buntaro, who had invited Akiko outside to walk in the gardens and view the blossom under the moon after the long council session.

"For acknowledging assassination as a part of statecraft?" said Akiko "Well, sensei, it seems reasonable to try to avoid war when possible; especially at a time that might disrupt the spring planting. There have been enough famines with the wars and the coldness of some summers that does not help the harvest. This winter has not been so harsh as some but we have too had such long winters and late springs, and the disruption of the great tsunami four years ago that one has to look at practicalities. Or is it a woman's point of view?"

"I do not know" said Buntaro "You will make a good wife for my fief, considering such matters. I am pleased at your practicality."

"Thank you my lord" said Akiko flushing and looking down. It was good to be praised by him!

The moon was bright; but hazy.

"It will rain soon" said Buntaro "We have had the best of the weather, neh?"

"You are so correct; though I fancy I smell snow in the air not rain" said Akiko "So sad; the blossoms are transient enough, but they will die early in the frost."

"Some things are too beautiful to last, neh?" said Buntaro "I find great peace here with you however; the melancholy contemplation has its own beauty."

_It is hard not to feel happy even with melancholy thoughts, Akiko-chan; Mariko was cut off young like these blossoms and she was a winter blight upon my spring years, chill within beauty. Now I am in my autumn years, maybe verging on winter and you are the spring and summer of warmth to me_ he thought.

"It is too much of a poem to spoil it in trying to capture it in haiku" whispered Akiko "If I were a true poet or an artist I should know how; but to try is to spoil it."

"Yes" he said "You are right."

They stood in silence, the dark branches silhouetted against the noctilucent cloudscape and the bright moon, the pale blossoms seeming to glow in the moonlight; a few petals falling that within a few minutes were joined by a few flakes of snow, softly and coldly kissing the upturned faces.

Akiko shivered involuntarily.

"It has become suddenly very cold" she said regretfully "We should go back inside."

"Yes; and your father and first mother too will wish you back inside" said Buntaro.

They turned to go; and then the rumbling noise started and the first shaking of the ground. Akiko gasped. Buntaro glanced up at the high garden wall; and picked up Akiko bodily and leaped with her under the meagre protection of a stone lantern raised on a tripod of high stone legs carved from a single massive block and set into a natural looking niche in a carefully planned rock formation.

Not a moment too soon; the wall fell under the strain of the shaking, crashing down where they had been standing moments before, a great section of it falling up against the lantern trapping them in the corner under the lantern. The ground continued to shake and Akiko clung to Buntaro, his body protectively over hers, shocked beyond measure at how close had been their escape.

oOoOo

The shaking stopped after what seemed like a long while; it was probably only a minute or two. It was dark under the lantern, only a few slivers of moonlight penetrating the entrapping wall. Buntaro was glad he had managed to get his legs right under! He was cradling Akiko to him, she half under his body, one of his arms around her; the other hand he realised suddenly and with embarrassment had ended up on her perfect globe of a breast, and was cupping it automatically. It was so soft under his hand, so pleasant….. He removed it quickly muttering an apology. He was sweating again despite the cold, wanting her, hard for her when she was so close to him, the recent danger and present discomfort submerged in the waves of desire he felt for her!

"Ooooow" said Akiko in disappointment as he hastily removed his hand "Does – does its shape displease you Buntaro?"

She used his name familiarly.

He gasped.

"No….. I – I did not want to be….to embarrass you…. It is a crossing of boundaries…."

She gave a throaty chuckle and reached up to touch his face. Her fingers were hard from the calluses of the bowstring but gentle as she traced the shape of his cheekbone and jawline, feeling what she could not see.

"We are going to be married. Do you think it matters so much being familiar a little early?" she said wistfully.

Tentatively he put his hand back, turning his head to mouth and nuzzle her fingers as he cupped her breast again, enjoying the feel of its soft roundness in his palm.

"Does it please you, Aki-chan?" he whispered. She was moving against him, lifting her lithe body towards him as far as their cramped position allowed.

She reached up to pull his head down to her; and he was kissing her hard, passionately, with all the longing he felt for her in his lips; reaching inside her kimono to touch her. And she was kissing him back, moving beneath him, making little moans of pleasure. It did not matter that they were cramped into a cold, uncomfortable hole; there was only the warmth of each other's bodies, the joy of being together.

"Anata…" she said as he lifted his head to gaze down, eyes more accustomed to the dark, able to make out the outline of her. The pronoun was an endearment spoken thus.

"Akiko-hime!" he said, calling her his beautiful princess "I did not dare to hope….."

"Buntaro…. I was afraid I was only your student and not a woman for you… and no comparison to Mariko…. Please do not tell me if I am no comparison to Mariko-san; I do not want to know if I am second best by too much of a margin…"

"Anata….. Akiko, I have never felt so good….. you have given me clouds and rain and we have not even pillowed…. You are beautiful. You…. I do not see Mariko's face in my dreams, hime, I see yours….."he spoke hoarsely.

She gave a laugh of joy, wrapping her arms around him.

"Oh sensei! How much more you have to teach me now! But shall we see if we might get into a more comfortable position now the shaking has stopped? There is a rock in my shoulder; and I want to lie with you in better comfort…."

He reached under her for the offending rock and threw it into the far recesses of the rock cleft; and they moved carefully with much body contact and no little embarrassed but happy laughter; so that he was sat with his back against one of the tripod legs and she leaned on him.

"Is that better?" he asked.

"Infinitely…. Buntaro, it is very cold. Tempted as I am to suggest we pillow to keep warm it will expose too much flesh as well as sweating which will cool us and we will freeze. And it might be a pleasant way to die but I can think of too many things I want to do with you to consider dying now anything but futile."

He laughed, a bubble of sheer joy welling up within him.

"Hime, you are so practical….. I love you!"

"And I love you…. If I sit across you we may be as close as possible to keep warm" she suggested.

"AHHH… and so tempting….. Akiko….." he opened his quilted haori to wrap as much of it he could about her too, holding her close. They would be missed; the frost might be sharp but not like a winter frost…. They would be found before they froze…. His arms tightened on her. "Akiko… if they do not find us and if we do freeze, please know that I will die utterly contented for being with you, for knowing that you feel for me" he said.

"I also; what we have is a pinnacle of emotion. Buntaro I think I have always loved you but I have only realised that it was like THIS quite recently" she replied.

"Your father was right to say that we must wait until you were of age" said Buntaro "We will be married and be husband and wife in all things….."

She chuckled, moving against his hardness.

"If we do not get ahead of ourselves…." she said.

He groaned pleasurably.

"Akiko…. They are probably right to call you a fox spirit, with your tempting ways!"

She snuggled against him.

"But the folk tales also tell that a fox-spirit is the best of wives if she can be persuaded to marry willingly" she said.

"You are the best of wives… little one, you must not sleep" he shook her gently as he realised that her voice was slurring with the cold and the everlasting lethargy that it can bring. "Wake up! Perhaps we can get ourselves out of this trap!"

"I do not want to wake up; I want to sleep with you forever" murmured Akiko.

"Obey me, my wife-to-be; obey your sensei!" Buntaro forced himself to be stern, shaking her again, gently slapping her face.

She sighed.

"It is so difficult…. What must I do, sensei?"

"That is better….. here, let me get out of my haori and wrap it around you…. I have more mass than you I will not cool so quickly" he added as she would protest. "And when you have warmed up, see if you cannot climb up between the lantern and the rocks; it will be a tight squeeze but now that the dust has cleared and I can see more in this uncertain light I believe that you can do it" he said.

_She might manage; and if she cannot get help to free me before I freeze at least she will be safe_ he thought.

Wrapped in the extra quilted garment Akiko revived, cold and shivering but no longer lethargic. She took it off and passed it back.

"You will need it, hime" he said.

"No sensei; it is too thick. I will not get through the gap. Indeed I cannot do it with my outer robe which is moreover too cumbersome to climb in" said Akiko "So you may as well wrap yourself in that; I will be exercising so I will not get as cold as you in enforced inactivity. I am sensible again thanks to you; it is for the best."

She stripped off her kimono too, the obi likely to get in the way; her under kimono was lightly quilted for warmth held by a simple karihimo to tie it together; and kicked off her sandals. She would have a better grip in tabi.

"Kiss me?" she said "For good karma?"

He wrapped tender arms around her and gave her a swift kiss on the lips.

"You must not linger getting cold" he said gruffly.

She ran her fingers down his face; and then the little light there was under the lamp was obscured as she swung herself upwards.

There were a few curse words that she had almost certainly picked up from the soldiery on campaign; and a few short and ugly sounding words in the guttural barbarian tongue that were probably curse words she had picked up from her father.

It sounded a satisfying language to deal with a tight place for that matter.

And then the moonlight reflecting off the rocks returned.

"Anata….. I am up" she called "I will return speedily!"

"Take care – there may be open chasms!" he shouted "Do not fall in this uncertain light!"

"I will take care!" she called; and then she was gone.

And Buntaro was alone in the dark and cold, deciding that it would only be sensible to pull her kimono and uchikake around him; breathing in the scent of her that was on them.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Akiko was bruised and cut by the squeeze between the sharp rocks and the projecting roof of the lantern; she was glad she had stripped to her under kimono. Any other layer would have caught and held her. Indeed she almost abandoned her under kimono to climb in her loin cloth; but that would be to risk freezing. She gritted her teeth and squeezed. And then she was up, Buntaro calling to her to take care.

She had forgotten the possibility of open chasms and was glad of the warning. Fortunately the moon still shone; it was well up in the sky and the clouds were still tenuous, the snow still desultory. She was surprised; she would have thought that it would have got heavier.

Then she realised; it was not really all that long since the earthquake. There in the imprisoning but protective cavern with Buntaro a lifetime had passed; but if it was as much as half an hour the moon was telling lies. And the heavenly bodies, which moved according to their own appointed motions regardless of earthly mishap, religion, or politics did not lie. It was indeed less than half an hour. She bowed quickly to the hare in the moon for luck; and loped off at a gait that was still able to be boyish at need.

She could hear her father calling her name.

"FATHER!" she yelled.

She heard him running; he and a number of his retainers.

"Aki-chan! Thank goodness! What has happened? You are hurt?" he was asking questions without pause.

"Honoured father – Buntaro is trapped; he saved my life again! He is under the lamp near the plum trees; he threw me under it as the wall fell down. I managed to wriggle out; I am not hurt."

"You are covered in blood!" said Blackthorne.

Akiko glanced down. Her under kimono was stained with dark stains.

"The rocks were sharp" she said dismissively "I scraped myself in a few places; and you are correct, father, English is a very good language in which to curse."

"Satan's bollocks!" said Blackthorne, hurrying with her to where she had left Buntaro. "I suppose you won't go in until we have him out – here, Asano-san has blankets, here he comes; wrap yourself and get warm. Hurry there men; Buntaro-sama is trapped! Akiko, your feet are bleeding also" he added noting the dark stains on her torn tabi.

"It is nothing" said Akiko "But I want to see that my husband is rescued."

Blackthorne shot her a look.

"That's a slightly premature description" he began, then looked as she flushed deep enough for it to show in the pale moonlight. "Aki-chan" he asked quietly "Do you care for him?"

"HAI!" said Akiko.

"Well!" said Blackthorne "I should be the last to condemn that… in truth if you care for him and he for you I am happier…. So long as he does not lose himself in passion and harm you in belief you have wronged him…."

"We can talk, honoured father" said Akiko patiently. "I do not think that he and Mariko-dono managed conversation."

"That's the O-kami's own truth" muttered Blackthorne who recalled such 'conversations' as he had heard between Mariko and Buntaro starting loud and getting louder on his part. But Mariko had admitted she was contrary as a revenge…. How would HE have dealt with her exquisite beauty taunting him and then refusing him? Not perhaps any better than Buntaro. He smiled at Akiko. "I will do my best to get him out for you" he said.

They had reached the fallen wall; and here Blackthorne's tremendous strength told, feverishly lifting rocks. Soon he had a hole through.

"Hola, Buntaro-san!" said Blackthorne cheerfully "Here we are; and you have saved Akiko yet again. I really must expect you to call me chichi-san!"

"Go to your Christian Hell before I'll do that, Anjin-san" said Buntaro amiably "Though I admit I am pleased to see you. Is Akiko-dono safe? Back with Midori-san?"

"Well if you expect that of the mutinous little wretch you don't know her that well yet" said Blackthorne "She's here and she assures me the blood is from minor wounds and she will not return until she knows you are safe. They are nasty rocks; you're both of you lucky she's both skinny and determined."

"She is courageous and iron willed" said Buntaro. "I am a fortunate man. And for having such a daughter you too are a fortunate man. She had better put her garments back on; she left them" he passed up her clothes through the hole.

"Quite right too; Midori is never done telling her off for tearing her good clothes" Blackthorne could joke now that there was no tension; and after a pause to assimilate that it was a joke Buntaro laughed.

"Tell her that her sensei says that now she has her kimono and sandals and may look respectable she is to go straight back to the castle!" he said.

"Here you big lug, give me your hand; you should be able to climb out now and tell her yourself" said Blackthorne reaching out to him.

Buntaro took his hand and scrambled out with a grunt of effort.

Akiko ran over to him and kneeled.

"I am sorry for any delay sensei" she said.

"There was none" he said "You are brave and hardy; I am well pleased."

It was a stilted sort of speech; lukewarm even. But Blackthorne was beginning to know Buntaro; to know that there was a world of meaning hidden in that short phrase.

And there was a look in his face, a softness; a peace that Blackthorne had only ever seen before when Buntaro was firing his bow.

_The bastard really loves her; he's not the cold blooded bastard I thought he was…. Akiko loves him, that I could see in her face. No accounting for tastes; but he is different with her; gentler… By all the Kami, I may yet live to be a grandfather… _ Blackthorne's thoughts were a little incoherent; but it was he who claimed the right to pick up his daughter and carry her tenderly back to their quarters to save her poor cut feet.

oOoOo

"Do we need to move the marriage forward, my daughter?" asked Blackthorne after Akiko had bathed and Midori had seen to her cuts and contusions.

"Unfortunately not, honoured father" said Akiko "My husband is a man of iron will. But if you are happy to do so, do not let that stop you; I am a fool. I should have lied to you."

Blackthorne laughed.

"I am glad you are always honest with me, Aki-chan" he said "I will see whether Toranaga-sama would like to see you married as he has promoted the match. If so we shall arrange it as soon as may be. I doubt you have any scruples about lying to him if need be" he added dryly.

Akiko giggled.

"None whatsoever when it is not something that adversely affects the realm" she said.

oOoOo

Having Midori quietly in the room knelt at a distance where she would not overhear quiet conversation had not been a problem before. Now it seemed an intrusion; but it must be endured.

Buntaro knelt down as close to Akiko as was politely possible, facing her. Her face was flushed and her eyes cast down.

"Aki-chan" he said _has she regretted what passed between us in a time that was close enough to touch death? _ He wondered. "I – are you regretting last night?"

She raised her eyes; and he read the answer in the passion in them. He gasped.

"I am not; I – was afraid you might regret being so open….." she whispered.

"Akiko-hime, it was like a tea ceremony; a time to let down the eighfold fence" he said "And now we are both within our own eighfold fence, together, neh?"

"_Hai, so desu_" said Akiko "Anata….."

He half started to reach towards her; stopped himself.

"I – I want you" he blurted out. It was bald and inadequate; he started to sweat again, she would draw back in disgust. But she was grinning at him!

"Good" she said.

"I – my passions do not…. You are not put off…. I – I am big and clumsy; I cannot say pretty things….."

"Do you know, Buntaro, my husband, my love, I really wish I might one day have the opportunity in any afterlife there might be to take my bowstring to Mariko-san's backside" said Akiko furiously "How dare she make you so unsure? You are my big strong love and I want you to pillow me. A great deal. I do not care for pretty things; I care for your teaching. I – Buntaro!"

She gazed up at him and he caught his breath.

"I love you" he said.

"And I you; and though we may not touch, my lord, perhaps I should explain to you" she twinkled up at him "That Kiku-san, who used to be a top rank courtesan, has much more DETAILED manuals of instruction than those Midori-san showed to me; because Kaigiri and I ACQUIRED them once some years ago and looked at them with much giggling and horrified fascination; but now I am grown there is more fascination in what I recall and no horror…I might tell you some of the things I have read…..

His breathing was fast and ragged.

"I ….. believe I might like that" he whispered.

Akiko flushed deeply but chuckled; and proceeded to begin to do so.

They were both breathing fast as she tailed off, too aroused to continue speaking.

They knelt there, eyes locked; in their own little world.

"I would like to give a tea for you" said Buntaro.

"I would be much honoured by it" said Akiko.

"The honour is all mine" he said.

They would be permitted to be alone for the cha-no-yu; the tea ceremony was too sacred to be disturbed by improper behaviour and a tea master like Buntaro would never even consider touching her. It was a way of handling the passion; to subvert it in the ritual.

And Buntaro knew that the tea house here was exquisite; he could make the tea as perfect as possible and wipe away the disturbance to his harmony at the end of that last, almost perfect yet ultimately flawed tea with Mariko.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The beautifully folded paper box full of wagashi, confectionary, with a label declaring them to be a gift from Toda Buntaro made Akiko coo with delight when it was brought in next morning; and she let her hand hover over them unable to choose between the sweet treats. There were pink botamuchi, rice paste flavoured with sweetened red bean paste; and white daifuku, rice cakes stuffed with sweet bean paste; brown, lemon and green uiroo flavoured with chestnut, _yuzu_ (an aromatic citus) and green tea; yokan, gelatinous cubes filled with – in this case it appeared – chopped figs; and the smooth, chewy raw cinnamon flavoured senbei wrapped around red bean paste, the confection coloured black.

Akiko's hand jumped back.

In Edo the confection was usually its natural beige colour; the black colouring was a conceit of Kyoto and its environs, made by adding black bean powder.

Akiko jumped up; Buntaro would not be preparing for the tea ceremony yet, he would be supervising the last of the necessary clearing up after the earthquake.

She wrote a hasty note to him and told one of the maids to take it to Toda Buntaro; and that it was important. The box of sweets she left untouched in her room; and, with her maid Hana at her heels went in search of the castle kitchens to quiz a cook on the traditions of confectionary cooking in Edo and to ask if their were any confectioners in the city who hailed from Kyoto; which would explain much if that were the case.

The cooks were much put out to have their domain invaded by a Great Lady and bowed and knelt a great deal and it took Akiko longer than she might have expected to extract the information that to their knowledge no confectioner from Kyoto or around it worked in the city.

And the castle cooks would know if there was one of such standing that a Daimyo like Buntaro would be buying confections from him.

Buntaro was already there when she got back; he looked irritable.

"What is it?" he asked "You write that it is important and are then not there!"

"I had to ask questions to have more information for us to work with my lord" said Akiko serenely "You would not want me to kick my heels waiting when I might do something useful?"

"No but it would help to know what it is about Aki-hime" he said.

"I am assuming" said Akiko "That you did NOT send me a packet of wagashi – especially in light of the fact that such are served at the cha-no-yu and such a gift would take the edge off the tea."

"No I most certainly did not" said Buntaro. "Why would you think I might?"

"The fact that it had your name on it" said Akiko "And the senbei was coloured with black beans…."

He frowned.

"Oh? Now what does that remind me of?"

"Father brought me some back from Kyoto when he went with Toranaga-sama to witness the Emperor's coronation; he thought I might find it an amusing idea though the European mind dislikes the idea of black food except as seasonings. So I was quite taken aback; and I have been spending my time ascertaining that I am not suspicious unnecessarily and that there is no Kyoto confectioner working in Edo. Even so I must have been suspicious when it had your name on it….."

"Quite" said Buntaro with a snap to his voice. "This is some game of that she-snake in Osaka."

"So too thought I" said Akiko "I could be wrong but if you also think immediately of her, my lord….what has she to gain by sending me wagashi in your name?"

"She does not know that we are to wed of course" said Buntaro "But she knows that there was once antipathy between your father and me. Can it be that she hoped you would make much of such a gift and provoke me to temper with you?"

"That is more than I have come up with" said Akiko.

"Show me these wagashi" said Buntaro.

Akiko nodded and scuttled to her own room. Her cry brought Buntaro in a bound, sword in hand.

One of the household maids lay on the floor, grey-faced, and gasping for breath, uncoordinated movements of her hands trying to hold her shuddering chest. She had vomited; sickly bright colours of bright wagashi stained the vomit and the sputum at her mouth.

"You ate your mistress' sweets?" demanded Buntaro.

The girl was past being able to answer coherently; tears stood in her eyes and dribbled out of them.

"Oh Asa! You have been in trouble before!" said Akiko sorrowfully "But I am sure that I could not have wished so harsh a punishment; what do we do sensei?"

"I will give her a quick death because you pity her" said Buntaro "It is Fugu; I have seen it before. You must think your death poem to yourself girl"

She managed a grunt of gratitude; then Buntaro swung his sword swiftly and Asa's head was off probably before the girl even realised that he was swinging it.

"Thank you for her swift death" said Akiko "She was a greedy girl unable to resist unattended treats; but I would not have thought that she would have stolen from an untouched box…. It is a harsh punishment indeed."

"Was it packed tight?" asked Buntaro.

"Yes…. I see; she has carefully moved them about to look as though it is intact; taken one of each kind to hide her inroads into the others. She must have scoffed half a dozen!"

"No wonder it worked so fast then" said Buntaro "How long were you gone?"

Akiko considered.

"Half an hour? A little more?" she said.

"It usually takes that long for the onset of the symptoms…. Even assuming she came straight in to clean when you left and started eating between her work…. I suspect that there was enough for a fatal dose in each of them. This must go to Lord Toranaga; and your father must know."

"What must I know?" Blackthorne came in looking weary "Great guns!" he added seeing Asa's bloody corpse "what has happened?"

Buntaro outlined it concisely.

"Fugu!" said Blackthorne "It is a virulent poison; I understand that Lord Toranaga plans to outlaw the eating of it, at least in Edo, because of the risks – and the opportunities to disguise assassination as accident."

"More the latter than the fear of careless cooks I fancy" said Buntaro. "I apologise for the mess; and for killing one of your maids."

"No apology is necessary; indeed I thank you for your compassion" said Blackthorne. "Akiko, go and ask one of the men to arrange to have the body taken and encoffined; the poor girl shall be buried as well as she might expect. And have maids come to clear up. You are right Buntaro-san; this goes to Lord Toranaga."

oOoOo

The poison was tested on condemned prisoners; Toranaga offered them freedom if any survived. One man, sweating and vomiting and gasping continued to survive past the time that the others had expired; and having been observed overnight was released from the jail, weak, ill and thoroughly purged, but thanking his karma that he either had the one with the lower dose or was merely lucky.

As Buntaro had surmised every single sweet had contained a lethal dose; or certainly a dose that was lethal to a slight girl or a man weakened by imprisonment.

oOoOo

"I have to say" said Blackthorne to Akiko "That though I might have had some reservations about Lord Toranaga's obvious manipulations towards wiping out Ochiba and Yaemon in the light of this malice towards you I am quite inclined to feel vindictively eager about the idea of going to war again and reducing Osaka castle to so much sand."

"Let me get the old maggot in my sight again and it won't be her hair I'll be cutting" said Akiko viciously "Next time I see her with an arrow knocked it will be her throat. Unless there is some kind of game going on by which we are supposed to solve the subtle clues of the Kyoto senbei. I HATE politics!"

Blackthorne considered.

"You are effectively thinking of our lord, who may have noticed my reservations and may have chosen a way to make me more firm of purpose" he said "Knowing as he does that I brought you wagashi from Kyoto. Aki-chan I cannot say that it is out of the realms of possibility; though somehow I do not think so high a dose would be in them if such were the case. You are moderate in your habits; enough fugu that eating half a dozen might prove fatal would be more likely if it were he, knowing that you would not likely eat that many in the time it took for the tingling lips to warn you that all was not well. The likelihood that you would survive….. Buntaro and me both fanatically committed however….. but if you died I think he would regret it. He is fond of you. No, I think it is not Lord Toranaga playing the double bluff."

"I am glad to be able to follow your reasoning and to believe that" said Akiko gravely "It had preyed on my mind rather; for he is the master of the double bluff. A great man; but ruthless."

"And loyal absolutely to those who are loyal absolutely to him" said Blackthorne "He has always dealt fairly with me and with mine since I gave myself to him utterly. It is those who would make use of him and give limited loyalty while it suits them who should beware of being used in their turn. Those of his hawks who always return to the lure with their kill he rewards with choice morsels."

oOoOo

Toranaga was utterly furious that Ochiba had made a personal attack on the person of Akiko merely because the girl had managed to sever a lock of her hair and had taunted an opponent as one might in war. It was more, Toranaga thought, because neither Buntaro nor Blackthorne had fallen under Ochiba's spell; and she could see that Buntaro admired Akiko and Blackthorne was of course the girl's father.

He sent for a fugu and had it wrapped in fine silk after being left to the air for a half day; then laid it on coiled springs of bamboo in a closed box that would keep any smells in.

It was petty; but the Lady Ochiba should be taken the message that he was displeased.

It might even be enough to frighten her into quiescence; might even avert the war that he wanted and yet did not want.

It would be delivered as a personal gift to her and she would, as soon as she opened the lid, get the point as the bamboo uncoiled and delivered the message. With luck it would have started to break up and should certainly have leaked.

The smell should take days to clear even if the wretched fish were taken outside to be interred right away.

Toranaga smiled broadly recalling how he had, as a small boy held hostage, won the friendship of Goroda by irritating that war lord's uncle by placing dead fish inside his futon.

Fish were so…..affectionate in their reminders of their departure from life.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Buntaro put the unpleasantness out of his mind to prepare for the cha-no-yu; that wretched woman would not disturb the perfect tea he has in mind for Akiko.

He cleaned and swept and found himself in perfect harmony with the mechanical motions. Thorough cleansing of both tea house and himself were a part of the Tea Ceremony; and in a way it was also symbolic of washing away the bitter dreams of Mariko to begin clean and fresh with Akiko. He must choose an appropriate flower arrangement for her; the plum blossom they were viewing would be suitable as a reminder, as a symbol of the spring of their love, and the subtle reminder of the transience of all things; he was no longer young and though he was still vigorous it would not do to assume he would live to see Akiko reach even middle years. Plum blossom; and scattered leaves from the red-leafed maple that suggested autumn, both for his years and her name, Lady of Autumn. He smiled.

And beech leaves, the old ones that clung tenaciously to the tree to protect the tender new buds until the new leaves burst; she had called him beech tree in the haiku, and had he not protected her tenderly like an old beech leaf wrapped about a tender bud? A single new beech leaf – if one might be found – would symbolise that. Yes, the arrangement should be leaves floating in water carried by the stream of life, and a few scattered plum blossoms.

Buntaro was utterly contented.

The manual labour of the cleaning was soothing, sweeping out and scrubbing until all in the tea house was spotless and perfect, sweeping and cleaning the path to it, making sure that it too was perfect, no more moss than was necessary for the flagstones to nestle in and the snow cleared from the flags. It must be perfect; the humility was a part of the ceremony. All were equals at a tea ceremony; rather as all were supposed to be before the Christian God. But that was what made the tea ceremony special; the setting aside of normal everyday social customs and usage. One could not live in the heightened awareness of the tea ceremony forever. That was why the Christians had so many problems; they looked for everlasting spiritual ecstasy and when they could not find it because it was an impossible state to maintain permanently they looked for people to blame for their own deficiencies. Sad. But not his problem. He laid the new tatami he had bought in the correct pattern for the season and set out the low table and charcoal holder. He washed himself thoroughly and set out the tea making implements and set to work with the charcoal to ready the tea.

Then he arranged his chabana in the takanoma; a simple container consisting of a length of bamboo split lengthwise between the nodes that closed the ends, side branches trimmed and left rough to form the feet to hold it without rocking. Filled with water he cast onto it three each of red maple leaves and old brown beech leaves – the new leaves were not to be found out yet anywhere – and two perfect plum blossoms, one for each of them, a fully opened one for him, one emerging from bud for her, laid on one of the curled brown beech leaves. The leaves would float as they might; and make their own aesthetics. The arrangement spoke of floating in destiny but a love as enduring as a tree within a life as transient as blossom. The maple to which he had likened her was also a sign of peace and tranquillity; the tranquillity he felt with her. Water itself could speak of woman, love, fertility as well as an obstacle; love was the symbol he hoped to emphasise, she would not read an obstacle in it; if she saw fertility also in their marriage it would not displease him. We have only a transient time but we have love and tranquillity between us and enduring strength it said.

He had put on a simple grey kimono with simple narrow white and red lines in it; red and white together for happiness, on a ground of grey for maturity, stability.

And then as he set the kettle to boil and sing, tiny pieces of iron in the bottom of it to make a harmonious noise within it, he heard her light step following the well-designed winding path. He had taken the time, after washing the path and brushing away the snow, to scatter plum blossom and petals on it. Her step paused, appreciating; then he heard her rinse her hands and mouth according to ritual; and she was coming up the steps and bending low under the low door.

His heart beat painfully; it was in anticipation though not tension.

Akiko wore a kimono of dark green with a narrow light green line near the hems, matching her under kimono; only her obi was patterned, a russet damask with self colour butterflies on it. Joy and longevity; and marital bliss too. She smiled at him; and examined the flower arrangement. She was young enough to grin in pleasure at it before bowing to the arrangement; reading his message to her, delighting in it.

"You are welcome" he spoke the formalised words; there was a trance like quality to the tea ceremony that he had entered.

"It is my honour" she replied; drawn into the mood of heightened awareness.

He served the meal; fish slivers, savoury rice crackers and a few scattered plum blossoms to add an aesthetic pleasure. She ate first; then he; then he removed the lacquer tray on which the meal was served to the kitchen part of the tea house.

While he was out there Akiko appreciated the combination of the sound of the singing kettle with the perfect arrangement of leaves and flowers and the artfully arranged lanterns that threw pleasing shadows and combinations of light around the small room. Finally she was ready for this; mature enough to understand and appreciate the mastery of the Tea Master.

She was not going to dishonour this wonderful gift; and she might, at total peace, go out again to repurify her mouth and hands at the small natural rock basin into which a bright cold spring trickled, wearing away the rock over who might guess how long. The timelessness of the ever running spring and the implacable action of gentle water to wear away an ageless rock was a part of the experience; a reminder of how trivial were the lives of any mortals.

When she went back in he invited her to take tea in the time honoured words; correctly she demurred the trouble and then accepted when he insisted. She watched his deft movements taking tea from the T'ang Dynasty earthenware caddy whisking it in the exquisite cup after pouring the hot water onto it from the singing kettle. He added a spoonful of cold water so it would not be too hot to drink and offered it to her. The caddy had an orange brown glaze that had run imperfectly down the sides to leave unglazed earthenware at the base, created in perfect spontaneity; it was a lovely thing. Akiko admired it as she admired his spare, precise movements.

Akiko took the cup and admired the green liquid in it. She took three sips; rested; and took three more, drinking the tea. He repeated the tea making ritual and offered it again; and Akiko begged that he would sample the tea.

They had one more cup each; it was polite to refuse more. He carefully washed up and laid his utensils away after drying them with a new white cloth. Then they bowed to each other.

Their eyes met.

"I have never known anything so exquisite" said Akiko "It was perfect."

"It was very ordinary; your presence gave it merit" he said "You….you made perfection for me in the experience."

She smiled at him; her face was open and softened.

"For each of us, being together makes perfection" she said "But please excuse me, I appreciate your mastery; and I only regret that I am insufficiently tutored and knowledgeable to appreciate it as much as it deserved."

"If you appreciated it that is all that is important to me" he said "It was for you, only for you; not to be judged by others but to give you pleasure."

"It has done so" she whispered. "If there was another earthquake now and we disappeared into a chasm it would not trouble me in the least."

He nodded; he was at one with the universe. Life and death had no meaning; only the profound tranquillity of the moment.

Transient life.

And absolute contentment with nothing to mar it; a new life ahead.

And that new life fulfilled in shared love even if life ended at this moment. He knelt quietly so as not to shatter the moment; and enjoyed the shared content with her.

This was what perfect marriage should be; content, after heightened emotion; an ongoing feeling of wellbeing.

They could achieve such contentment; it was more than his desire for her; more even than his stimulation in her company and conversation. It was a togetherness that transcended description.

This was the way it was meant to be.

oOoOo

Toda Saruji was near the tea house when Akiko left.

"I understand that my father has given you a tea ceremony" he said abruptly.

Akiko bowed.

"That is so, Saruji-san" she said "It was exquisite."

He snorted derisively.

"What can you understand of it? You are too young to appreciate all the intricacies, to appreciate my father's mastery of the ch-no-yu!"

"Please excuse me, Saruji-san, your father accepts that I lack sophistication; nevertheless I appreciated it to the best of my humble ability. It was for me exquisite; and I am quite tranquil and planning on staying that way. I respectfully suggest that it is your honourable father's business to whom he displays his perfect mastery of the tea ceremony, neh?"

"I cannot see why it should be you though" said Saruji sulkily "I am concerned by the amount of time he lavishes on you."

"Excuse me, Saruji-san, why is that? It is natural is it not, under the circumstances?" said Akiko.

"What circumstances are those?" demanded Saruji.

"That I have been promised to Buntaro-sama in marriage for many years" said Akiko.

It felt like many years anyway; at least it did if one was fifteen.

Saruji stared, his colour draining.

"Impossible!" he croaked, his voice almost failing him "He hates your father like poison! He would never arrange this!"

"Saruji-san, if you have not noticed the improved relations between my father and yours that is in part caused by my impending nuptials making bridge between them then you are, so sorry, not using the eyes in your head" said Akiko. "Excuse me, in what way does it affect you? You are grown and have a household of your own. You are your father's heir; no future children are likely to change that. It is cold outside; I should like to pass if you please and get back to the warmth of my quarters."

He stood aside unwillingly, staring after her.

_What am I to think? He gives that chit of a girl all his attention; what attention has he ever given me? I grew to an age of awareness in the cold north with mother knowing that my father did not want us; he despised me for my withered arm that I could not draw bow like him….. and then there were nothing but quarrels when we came south. Mother was right to deny herself to him; he should not have abandoned us. He tried to take me from her, make me want to do things with him; but I too could punish him by not wanting to go with him! But he should not have stopped wanting to be my father; he should have tried harder to atone; he should not have made mother bitter and miserable. And then she turned from me too, infatuated by the barbarian; it was protecting him that disrupted my marriage! If he had not been a bone of contention perhaps there might have been peace; without his cowardly guns Toranaga might have negotiated; instead of fighting so I lost my bride and my mother who died for the stinking barbarian! Father cannot know what I know…. If he knew he would not for one moment contemplate marrying that girl of all the women in Japan; rather had he done better to marry an eta than her! I must tell him before he makes a fool of himself. And he has not even discussed it with me!_

_It is not FAIR!_ he thought.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Buntaro's feeling of well being started to evaporate the instant he saw Saruji waiting for him; his son had a set jaw and a scowl upon his face.

Buntaro hid a sigh. The boy had always been difficult; Mariko had set her son's face against his father from the very beginning and though the boy had always been respectful towards his father it was plain that he both feared and hated him without even giving him a chance. And, reflected Buntaro, perhaps he had been hasty and impatient in his anger and hurt that his own son should act like that. And that he should always cower as if expecting blows. He had beaten the boy from time to time; for the normal misdemeanours that any father would beat his son over. As he had beaten Akiko for such pranks too; he had probably laid a sandal across Akiko's rump more often than he had over Saruji's for that matter; her creative mischief was more creative after all and most ingenious and it was not proper to condone such things as a deadfall of worms showering one of Buntaro's vassals when it was designed to catch him. He almost grinned remembering the look of horrified disgust on the unfortunate man's face. About the worst thing Saruji had ever done was to run away for a whole day worrying his parents no end; one of the few times they had been in near agreement. He had thrashed Saruji for scaring his mother over that; and the parental truce had fallen apart when Mariko had protested the punishment. Saruji had not even had the courage to make a real point but had come home when darkness fell. Akiko would not have done so at the same age; if she had run away she would have made a proper job of it. But then Saruji was infected by so much of the Christian teaching Mariko had inflicted on the poor brat. A religion of fear; a religion that extolled weakness. A religion that did not teach self reliance but always to pass the blame off onto its God. There was a world of difference between accepting the karma of an uncaring universe and accepting God's will in misfortune; blaming the God they supposedly worshipped for unavoidable ills, permitting His son to be a scapegoat so they might smugly declare that their wrongdoing was on His crucified shoulders. And yet too it was a religion of guilt where all things that were natural were sins. Unfathomable! But he must try to understand his son; because Saruji was his son, conceived in the time before Mariko withdrew from him.

He made himself smile at his son.

"What may I do for you, Saruji?" he asked.

"Father; may I respectfully ask as a lifetime wish that you do not make a fool of yourself or our house by marrying that fox-girl" said Saruji in a low, intense voice "I was never more shocked in my life when she told me that such was your intention; and that you had not consulted me at all!"

Buntaro's smile faded.

"Who I take as a wife is not your business" he said curtly "Had I a consort it would be courtesy to consult HER; and were you a youth living in my household then I might consider it your business to be informed of an intent before the event. And I had every intent of asking you to attend the wedding. But to speak of making a fool of myself and of our house is the only foolishness I know of in our line."

"But she is the Anjin's daughter!" cried Saruji. "You told me that I should warn you if I felt you were doing something that would harm the house – and you are!"

"I did so tell you" said Buntaro "Very well; what is it that in this alliance is foolish or harms the house? I cannot see anything in it myself."

"And that is where you are being foolish! The Anjin is laughing at you for foisting his daughter onto you! She has you bewitched as he bewitched my mother and made her act uncharacteristically!"

"You should not speak of a hatamoto without an honorific however much you personally dislike him" chided Buntaro "Indeed the more so if you do dislike him. And you come perilously close to showing disrespect for your mother in speaking of her so."

"You do not know what happened!" cried Saruji, stung "She WAS bewitched I tell you by barbarian magic; or she would not have done what she did."

"You have drunk too much" Buntaro's tone was warning "I think you should go and lie down before you say more than you mean. As for such superstitious rubbish about bewitching and magic, I cannot think where you have gained such low ideas; one might take you for a credulous peasant."

Saruji flushed.

"Credulous am I? well it is only that I wish to do my mother the credit of being under a spell, rather than having dishonoured you deliberately – ah that has your attention doesn't it?" for Buntaro had frozen and his face went immobile.

"Go in and lie down" said the big samurai through his teeth.

"I will NOT! I KNOW that my mother pillowed with the barbarian!" declared Saruji in a low, furious voice.

At least, reflected Buntaro, he was not shouting it.

"And you would wish to impart to me old news why?" said Buntaro coldly.

Saruji jerked back as though in shock.

"Are you telling me you knew and did not kill her and him both?" he cried incredulously.

_There is more, my son, to knowing than there is to knowing with proof and defying the wishes of one's overlord_ thought Buntaro _And too when he lies to you for harmony in his greater plan. Oh yes, Toranaga lied; and that I knew from the Anjin-san's eyes when we made our peace and put our shared infatuation for your mother behind us._ He spoke.

"Your mother required support I could not give her for her role helping our Lord; and the Anjin too had his part to play that required HER support. Our divorce was not to be made public until after Osaka; and then she was dead. Karma, neh? But she was his consort albeit secretly. She needed his unique barbarian outlook to help her. It was the will of Toranaga; and it was for the best. She and he were better suited together than she and I were. I did not like it and I was angry for many years. I was wrong to be so angry and so bitter. But the Anjin-san and I have come to a peace; and that peace is sealed by his gift of a daughter to me in exchange of my gift of my wife to him."

He spoke the lie smoothly in with the truth; it would hide the shame of not having killed them both; and in a way it was true. Toranaga had willed it, willed that the Anjin be kept mentally together to perform as he should. And Mariko…. Mariko, so brave, so beautiful! had gained her spiritual peace from the barbarian. And the anger that had threatened to split his heart in two was washed away; because the Anjin had all but admitted it, made tacit apology, made amends.

And because he had not killed the Anjin-san the barbarian had raised a beautiful daughter who was all that Mariko had been and more; and with whom he, Buntaro, might find peace within passion; and with whom he might make amends to the shade of Mariko in how he treated her.

Saruji was staring, white faced.

"I – I did not know" he said.

"You were not supposed to know" said Buntaro. "Lord Toranaga did not trust Kiyama; please excuse me, I did not know this and nor did your mother, or we should not have permitted negotiations to go so far over your wedding. I apologise for that; that I am no politician and did not fully understand. Our Lord did not think that you were so fond of the girl, neh? He would not have spoiled your happiness if he had known. Too much kept secret perhaps; hard times, neh?"

"Hai" said Saruji "I – excuse me honoured father, my head is reeling."

"So did mine at the time" said Buntaro dryly. "And I would also ask you to forgive me that I did not make more effort to understand you when we became acquainted but merely left you alone as you seemed to find my presence unpleasant."

"I – no, father, please forgive me that I never gave you a chance; mother was afraid of you; it seemed that I became afraid of you also. You… you are gentler these days."

Buntaro sighed. How do you explain to one who has never experienced it the utter madness of the passion he had held for Mariko? How it drives a man to do and say precisely the wrong thing?

"Your mother and I should never have been together" he said "It was not her fault; not my fault. Just karma, neh? That we could not be together without quarrelling. Every time I vowed I would not argue; I expect that she meant as well. And every time it went wrong. It was well that she should be with the Anjin-san so that I was not distracted from my duty and so, had she lived, she would be content and not distracted from hers."

And deep within he knew it was true; and that made it no lie. Not now.

"I – please excuse me honoured father; I do not really understand."

"No Saruji my son; and I hope you never will" said Buntaro. The calming cha-no-yu had enabled him to keep his patience; perhaps even to reach a deeper understanding with his son than he had ever done. "We hurt each other your mother and I – I do not mean physical wounds. Though I have hurt her that way once; and I made my peace with her over that. We could wound each other's wa. That is what I hope you will never understand; it is more profound than a physical wound. I – you and I we should have a tea ceremony; now I have told you what perhaps I should have shared with you before."

"You never trusted me" said Saruji, the resentment returning.

"That is not truth" said Buntaro "I never understood you; never knew where to begin in speaking to you. I have always felt that you judged me and looked at me only from your mother's side, not seeing that there are always two sides in an argument. I have seen more of her side now I am older and wiser; if you will see more of mine there can be more between us, neh?"

"I always thought I was like a man without a father" said Saruji. "Because I was mother's for so long. Then – then you were so big, so loud; so disappointed about my arm" he added bitterly.

"Disappointed? Yes" said Buntaro trying to hide how it hurt to be told that Saruji had not seen him as a father. "Not in YOU Saruji; in Karma that meant that I could not share with you the only thing I can do well. A man should teach his sons the arts of war and do active things together. Your mother was afraid that if we did anything too active you would be hurt."

"You said she was overprotective."

"It is understandable; did you not feel that you could do more if you were only permitted?"

Saruji met his father's eyes, half wanting to say that his mother was always right; then his eyes fell and he muttered,

"Yes. Yes I did want to do more. Why did you not make her let me?"

"Because you winced when we argued; it would have led to more arguments. And if you had hurt yourself even slightly you would never have been permitted to do anything; it would have been my fault and I would have seen even less of you" said Buntaro. "I have been at times unkind; but your mother could be petty, Saruji. We made each other behave badly; far worse than it should have been our karma to behave. When you can understand that, and forgive us both for failing you through being caught up in our pointless war with each other – for your mother took delight in goading me to lose my temper, she was as much at fault as I was – then you will be ready to make a better husband and father yourself. You KNOW this; if you will only see it."

Saruji fought with himself.

The image of his mother answering quietly, patiently, while his father became more and more impatient; and the sudden memory that some of her answers were evasive or deliberately vague; and the look of sudden triumph on her face when Buntaro had lost his temper and stormed out.

"I do not understand why she would WANT to make you lose your temper father" he was genuinely puzzled now.

Buntaro dropped an arm on his son's shoulders.

"Because it was a way she could control me, my son. Because she had lost control of her life when her father turned traitor; and I sent her – and incidentally you, within her – to a far domain of mine so none might demand her life. Which would have meant too the life of my unborn son. And she hated the north – I cannot blame her – and me for sending her. I could not leave my duties to join her or I would have done so. She was so very young; as young as Akiko-dono is now, but with less experience of life. She was frightened. She made her fear into hatred; and because her life had fallen apart soon after she married me, I was convenient to hate. That I am not good at pretty phrases and I am a warrior more than a poet did not help. I was not so well read as she. I …..the bow is all I am good at; and the tea ceremony my only accomplishment."

"I will be honoured if you will give me a tea, father" said Saruji "I think I have much to learn. And…. and I am sorry that I did not understand about Akiko-dono; that she is a peace offering, an exchange. You are very patient, father, to wait for her to grow up."

"Once the arrow is knocked the firing will come; even if it takes a while to acquire the target" said Buntaro.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

The Shinto priest wanted to set the most auspicious time and date for a wedding; and Buntaro and Akiko had to answer questions about their date and time of birth.

"Excellent!" declared the priest "Buntaro-sama, you are born in the year of the Monkey; a most auspicious pairing for someone born in the year of the Rat; indeed the trine including Rat, Monkey and Dragon is the most passionate and powerful of all. Indeed there is only one more auspicious pairing and that is Snake and Rooster."

"Good" said Buntaro "when can we be married?"

"While the blossom is still on the trees" said the Priest "The best day is three days from now."

"Excellent" said Buntaro.

Midori served sake and rice cakes; Saruji was also present, and was more conciliatory to Akiko. Buntaro bowed and offered Akiko his gift wrapped in tissue; and she gave him her gift in return.

The gifts were traditional; hakama for Buntaro, in his favourite dark brown with gold thread in the weave at spontaneously appearing uneven intervals; and for Akiko an obi, in the palest green with embroidered butterflies in orange, russet, deepest red and black, outlined in gold.

Their eyes met; and the eloquence in their eyes was a paragraph of thanks for thoughtful choices.

"Cranes are more traditional" murmured Midori "But you are very clever, Buntaro-san, to think of butterflies; Akiko loves butterfly patterns."

Buntaro bowed.

"I have noticed this on her clothing" he said.

It was fortunate, reflected Midori, that neither her husband not Buntaro-san were particularly bothered by the last details of convention and tradition; since a few had been missed out of the arrangements. Apparently the bridegroom was satisfied that the arrangements were made and cared little about the details of the arranging.

oOoOo

"Maybe it's a little over cautious of me, Anjin-san, but I have my retainers on full alert to keep their eyes open for anything suspicious" said Buntaro "Akiko-chan has suffered too many near mishaps in Edo not to feel a little nervous about making sure we get married without further trouble."

Blackthorne grinned.

"Then I don't mind admitting that I've done the same" he said "And wondered if you might think it foolish….."

"I think the only thing that would be foolish with that She-snake still in Osaka with her ragtag army of Christians would be in letting up constant vigilance" said Buntaro "Though perhaps if our retainers are on watch, you and I might get drunk together in a convivial fashion? I give a tea for my son tomorrow evening, but perhaps tonight we might drink sake to celebrate."

"I think it is a good idea" said Blackthorne. "The mood in drink is determined by the mood when starting to drink, neh?"

"Yes, very true" said Buntaro. "And when we are drunk enough not to be embarrassed I will teach you some songs and you will teach me the hornpipe in case I need to keep my feet warm another time, neh?"

"We will surely be at war before next winter won't we?" said Blackthorne.

Buntaro shrugged.

"More than likely; but I like to be prepared" he said. "And indeed if the cold returns and we are at war again early, I should like to be prepared for that too."

The snow had been short lived; and had turned to desultory rain with bright sunshine between, the mornings still cold but the bright sunshine dispelling that quickly on fine mornings.

oOoOo

Buntaro had never felt so close to Saruji as during the cha-no-yu on the following day, having risen without the least vestige of a hangover for having gone to bed more mellow than drunk. He and Blackthorne had drunk to the memory of Mariko and to her happiness on the karmic wheel; and to Akiko and her happiness whether she was Mariko reborn or not. They had danced together and Blackthorne had increased his vocabulary in Japanese with some of the soldiers' songs Buntaro had taught him.

"I am not convivial" said Buntaro with the honesty of the inebriated "Not good with people. You are a barbarian still Anjin-san so I don't have to worry as much. I can tell you that I find social situations hard. You won't laugh at me behind your hand. If you laugh at me it will be now out loud" he paused "I don't hate you any more. She was an intoxicating woman; we couldn't help it. Any more than it can be helped to behave badly when drunk. More like a fox-spirit than Aki-hime. A privilege to have known but bad for the equilly- equi – mental balance."

"A wonderful memory" agreed Blackthorne "W-wish I had known her longer…. Karma, neh?"

They drank to karma and fell asleep.

And from such an understanding Buntaro was better able to face his son in tranquillity and talk after the tea about Saruji's hopes and aspirations.

"We go to war against Osaka again soon; it is inevitable" said Buntaro "And there will be no choice but the death of Yaemon. Shall I speak to Torananga-sama that Yaemon's wife, our Lord's granddaughter be awarded to you in marriage? It will give you a ready made daughter…. Who might at that be raised to be a nun. Consider it."

"Thank you. If Lord Toranaga would countenance it, it would be a good match; she is the daughter of the second shogun. That would be a good match for our house; and I would try to give her peace after a time of turmoil" said Saruji.

"Then I will speak with our Lord and with Lord Sudara" said Buntaro.

oOoOo

Akiko was beautiful in her wedding kimono and the traditional hood; at least Buntaro thought so. The Shinto ceremony that opened the wedding was simple and profound; and Blackthorne found tears in his eyes that his dear daughter was leaving his household. This first day of the wedding she was dressed in a white formal gown or Uchikake, called a shiromuku, meaning white-pure and symbolic of the new beginning. It was embroidered in white and gold with cranes. The next day of the ceremony her Uchikake was to be red to offset evil influences; and Akiko's gown for that also had Japanese cranes on in their proper colours of red, white and black, flying amongst branches of pine trees too for long life. The third day at which there was the feast for guests called for a black formal Uchikake. This one had Akiko's favourite butterflies on it in bright colours and peonies between them. She felt more separated from Buntaro however than she ever had been in the trial of all the formalities.

The whole wedding was witnessed by Toranaga who had also scattered the place with retainers; evidently he too felt nervous about something going wrong. He smiled on the couple in an avuncular way as though he had been responsible for the making of the wedding; though, as Buntaro reflected, he had been instrumental in promoting it.

And Blackthorne, who could be forgiven for not being fortunate enough to have been born Japanese, called for all who were there to learn the hornpipe to celebrate in a way his people were wont to do, which was close enough to truth as weddings in England were celebrated by dancing, to permit the happy couple to slip away.

oOoOo

"Buntaro" said Akiko in the privacy of their own sleeping chamber "I have been overcome by shyness"

"What, you my princess? I have never known you to be shy in all your life" said Buntaro.

"I am nervous that I might not please you" said Akiko "And still a little unsettled that we have been having to be polite to people."

"I will make tea; just an ordinary tea, no ceremony" said Buntaro "And that will calm your spirits and then we may start to discover that we are alone together neh?"

Akiko blushed.

"That would be very pleasant" she said.

He made the tea in as careful a way as he had done for the tea ceremony to make sure it would taste good; the kettle sang, the whisk made its gentle mixing noises and the rain gently caressed the shutters with a subdued pattering that was a soothing music even as Buntaro's expertise was soothing after the frenetic activity of the last few days.

They drank tea together; then Buntaro gently reached out to touch her face. She reached out to touch his.

"Anata…." She said.

He ran his hand down, brushing his fingers against her neck, then all the way down her body.

Akiko shivered pleasurably.

"Help me out of my formal kimono?" she suggested.

"If you will undo my formal clothes too" he said.

At some point during the undressing their lips met; and the controlled passion that had consumed them in the cave under the lamp flared up, and they were kissing hard, hands exploring, tugging impatiently at fastenings until they were divested of their garments and together on the futon, exploring, kissing and touching.

And then he pushed her down and willingly she lifted her body for him to take her and make her his wife in all ways; and they pillowed in joyous love and ecstasy through release of clouds and rain an uncounted time through their joyous wedding night.

And when they lay finally spent and happy, Buntaro cradled her to him, unwilling for her to leave him as was traditional and proper; because the joy Akiko brought him by her very presence was more than any other joy.

_A/N For a variety of personal reasons I have stalled a little in the writing of this story but I will resume it; I'm just not sure when. I have managed to get it to a good place to pause. Thank you both for reading and for your anticipated patience; I tender my apologies. _


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"You talked your father into taking you to war" said Buntaro "When it starts again I wonder if I should forbid you, as the She-Snake has such antipathy to you."

"Can you guarantee that she has not a war band that would attack our house just to have bad news brought to you, my love?" asked Akiko.

He grunted.

"No, I suppose not" he said. "And you will quote the Empress Jingo to me as well I suppose."

"Well my lord, she did her duty" said Akiko, glancing up at him through her lashes "And Tomoe-gozen went to war with her lord as his consort; and more recently, indeed at Sekigahara, there was Komatsu-dono though Komatsuhime's main role was defending her husband's castle… many ladies fought during the Age of the Country at War, Goroda's sister for one, who was Ochiba's mother…"

"And as I recall Tomoe Gozen was not the only female warrior of her age" said Buntaro "The wives of the Sato brothers fought in their memory. The Heike Monogatari says that Tomoe Gozen is dextrous with the bow as I recall. She was consort to the Minawara Shogun's brother, so of the family of Lord Toranaga; it is appropriate. I do not forbid you, my dear wife; but I do implore you to take care."

"I shall take care of myself as carefully as you take care of yourself my lord" said Akiko.

Buntaro grunted.

"Wretched woman to so twist my words! Be assured though, that though I do not fear to die and would prefer death in battle to old age, I am not wishful that it be this battle; for I have so much to live for with you; and any children we may have."

"As you say my lord" said Akiko "we will not be reckless but we will do our duty to the best of our ability and if that leads to death so be it; for could anyone be happier than we?"

"I could be happier if you stopped talking" said Buntaro, reaching for her.

Akiko giggled happily; and there was very little further conversation for a very long while.

oOoOo

Buntaro disappeared for a long portion of the next day; and Akiko tried not to feel too disappointed. If he had gone out, it was because there were things he needed to do; she need not feel neglected or slighted for he had shown much pleasure in her company and in their pillowing so it was not that he wished to get away. He had left while she slept; and she had duly risen to see whether he had gone to sleep elsewhere as she had not withdrawn from his presence, but he had left a note that he had gone out and would return later.

He returned in time for the noon rice; and with a cloth-wrapped package. He presented it to Akiko with a shy smile.

"I have been searching for this" he said. "I scoured the town; and I was lucky to find one."

Akiko pulled off the wrappings impetuously; and unrolled what turned out to be a scroll.

It was a painting of Tomoe Gozen!

She cried out in pleasure!

"Arigato goziemas' my lord!" she gasped; and knelt to him to express her gratitude.

Buntaro flushed, pleased that he had given her a gift that pleased her so well.

"I thought it would be an inspiration to you, my wife" he said gruffly.

There were no maids in the room, nor guards; and Akiko rose to wrap her arms about him and raise her face for a kiss.

The noon rice got cold.

oOoOo

Toranaga was not demanding of Buntaro's attention for the first few days after the wedding; the happy couple barely emerged from Buntaro's rooms which tended to tell its own story. Toranaga was no fool nor was he unversed in the ways of the emotions of others; and he had seen looks exchanged.

Sometimes to be too wrapped up in each other meant a married couple were diverted from their duty; sometimes and especially when it was his doing it but heightened loyalty. Buntaro accepted the lie he had been told so many years before; knew it was a lie, Toranaga realised that. But the peace between him and the Anjin was worth having Buntaro's attention wandering a little. It had wandered to less purpose over Mariko-dono after all; and Buntaro had remained loyal through all of that mess. He deserved his reward. Akiko would still be a young widow when he died and could be a prize for another man, unless she became a nun.

Toranaga permitted himself a whimsical smile.

Doubtless a rather martial nun.

And that would not be the first time either, for there had been martial nuns in the Ikko-ikki that Goroda had crushed ruthlessly. The ikki, popular fronts organised by peasantry or religious sects and bringing in the peasantry, were dangerous organisations and Goroda had been correct to crush them. The idea of peasants ruling their own destiny was a laughable one!

Toranaga laughed and prayed briefly to his ancestors and any Kami that watched over him that Toda Akiko would not feel any urge to organise an ikki against any of his descendants.

He had an uncomfortable feeling she might manage to win.

He turned his thoughts to another rebellious ex nun; Ochiba.

The moment she moved….

oOoOo

Buntaro and Akiko rode back to his lands together as man and wife; and though they went part of the way with Blackthorne and Midori and the children and with Kasigi Omi and his family, it was different.

Akiko would not return to the place that had been home again; she went to a new home.

That must be hard, she reflected, for a wife who was but a pawn. She however went willingly and happily, home was where Buntaro was; her wonderful husband and lover whom she adored.

She glanced across at where he rode; and ran the tip of her tongue along her lip as he turned to smile at her. He inhaled; and she knew that she had made him hard.

"You little fox spirit" he murmured.

It was not necessarily a rebuke; and she smiled at him. He narrowed his eyes and permitted the fingers of one hand to drift down the pommel of his saddle, the way he ran them down her belly when they pillowed.

It was Akiko's turn to gasp; and to see him grin at her.

Oh what a magnificent game to be had, to pillow each other without touching! They must work out other signals that meant certain actions! Akiko turned her mind to it right away; it was a good way to pass a long journey and to get more aroused than any harigata could manage!

She suggested this to Buntaro when they stopped overnight at a tea house, eyes modestly downcast but peeping up through her lashes.

Her husband's response was prompt and very gratifying and he picked her up without ceremony to lay her down upon the futon in order to demonstrate fully what he thought of the idea. And if clouds and rain came rather quickly that first time, further pillowing was less frenetic and more tender.

oOoOo

Buntaro's home was not a strange place to Akiko when he brought her home as his bride; she knew most of his servants and retainers, and if she might wonder ruefully how many of them still perceived her as a little girl full of pride and wilful stubbornness begging lessons in archery, none at least displayed any such thoughts!

She was welcomed by the maids and shown to her sleeping chamber and formally shown around the house, greeting the servants she knew with cheerful familiarity of what names they used.

And then she must be mistress of the house, ordering its day to day management. Akiko had no fears that she would prove deficient in this; Midori had trained her well. And Midori had also warned her to ask the most senior servants how Lord Buntaro liked things to be done so as not to cause any trouble with the wa of the household.

Akiko was fairly well aware of how the household was run in any case, having been as much underfoot in her childhood as if she had been a member of the family. The one duty that caused her some concern was that it would be her duty to broker a marriage between Saruji and the widow of Yaemon, should they go to war again at Osaka.

They would be at war with Osaka. It was inevitable; and Buntaro drilled his men ruthlessly in anticipation now he was back on his own lands. Akiko oversaw the few archers to free him to drill the rest; and that was an irony that she felt more comfortable with this than with brokering a marriage.

Buntaro had laid the groundwork while they were still in Edo, putting it to Lord Toranaga and Lord Sudara that Saruji would make a suitable husband for Lord Sudara's daughter; and Sudara had agreed. Saruji would be a kind husband and a good step father to her adopted daughter; for Naahime was the child of a dead consort. Nineteen year old Sen had not yet given her husband a child of her own and presumably loved this little girl as if she was her own. She would have been thirteen when the baby was born and was already living in Hideyori's household, being trained by Ochiba. Akiko could not say that she envied her.

It was not to be supposed that the son of Hideyori's consort, could be permitted to live if his father were killed in battle or had to be invited onward. Hideyori's daughter however might be permitted to live especially if adopted by a reliable clan, as Sen saw her as her own child; though even so she might still be forced to become a nun. Akiko had every intention of doing her best to save the child from that; and to instil in her personal loyalty to the Toda clan. What would be difficult would be her position of mother-in-law to a woman several years her senior. Still, Akiko knew Sen; when visiting Edo as a small child she had been familiar with all of Lord Sudara's children. And Sen had been kind to her and stood up for the girl with foxy hair that some of the other castle children would have tried to bully had not Akiko had such support shown. Now she could return that favour and support Sen.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Toranaga Iemitsu clattered into the courtyard with a bare half dozen retainers at his back. Akiko was ready with sake for him, having signed to her maids to provide a like service for his men.

Iemitsu swallowed deep and sighed in appreciation.

"I SHOULD have asked to marry you when I had the chance" he said. "Lord Buntaro, you are fortunate."

"Yes, Iemitsu-sama; I know" said Buntaro. "What is it that you require?"

"Well I'd LIKE a bath, but I had better deliver my grandsire's message first" said Iemitsu coming within to kneel thankfully on the tatami in the cool and pleasant main room.

"It is a message only from Toranaga sama and not Sudara sama?" asked Akiko.

Iemitsu looked at her shrewdly.

"For the Hatamoto and his clever wife I use my judgement to say that there has been a slight difference of opinion between my honourable father and honourable grandfather" he said "Lord Toranaga would have liked to have found a way to spare Yaemon and his children; my father believes that while any male descendants of the Taiko live there will be unrest. I can see both points of view" he added.

"A difficult position" said Buntaro.

"Yes Lord Buntaro; but on principle, though it goes against personal wishes, I must consider that my father's words hold the most merit" sighed Iemitsu "Yaemon is a pawn and will ever be so. Were his son also the son of my sister then perhaps some exception could be made and more made of his descent from our family. Besides he would be younger and more malleable" he added. "And we should have the moulding of him for my mother would rear him. My sister however, is one matter on which I DO agree with my grandsire; it is my father's thought that a wife should die with her husband but as my grandfather pointed out the marriage had been brokered by my father without the Shogun's consent being sought and that though he had not publicly shamed his heir by dissolving it immediately, he dissolved it forthwith and told me that I should bear message to the clever Lady Akiko that she should come up with a way of removing Sen and her adoptive daughter too if possible from Osaka."

"He has much faith in my ingenuity" said Akiko.

"He does" agreed Iemitsu "He said you are cleverer than one Mariko-dono and more able to think outside the normal way of doing things for having the barbarian blood."

"He is correct, the wily old badger" said Buntaro. "Akiko-dono is cleverer than Mariko-dono and she was very clever indeed. What of the war? Is it on?"

"It is" said Iemitsu "And I am to cover coming to pass this message in being messenger to call everyone in this direction to mobilise. We go by coast as before and with the Anjin-san's cannons too. Ochiba-dono has started to fill in the ditches."

"Well I am glad the waiting is over" said Buntaro. "We shall not freeze at this time of year; though we are more likely to bake if it is too prolonged."

"It won't be" said Iemitsu "It will be short and bloody. Which is why my sister is to be taken out, by force if need be. Have you a plan, Takubobu?"

The nickname had stuck amongst her contemporaries.

Akiko laughed.

"Already? Do not overestimate my abilities, My Lord! I know only one thing; that I must get into the castle before the siege starts."

"Isn't getting out again rather imperative?" said Buntaro.

"Oh that will be easy" said Akiko "For you will fire an arrow attached to a fine line that will be attached to a heavier line, and that to a light cable. I will tie it to a beam and you will keep the other end taut; and with wooden slides to go over the rope Sen may either slide down voluntarily or I may send her down trussed like meat and her daughter the same and then follow myself. I had thought of using blocks to lower them like cargo from a ship but that would only be straight down; and as such not so easy to get out of the castle complex. Getting in to see Sen is another matter. I can think of two ideas off the top of my head; first to go openly and to beg sanctuary from Ochiba because I do not wish this marriage; but that is fraught with too much uncertainty as she hates me… and I would moreover be watched. Or to become a serving girl and slip in thus."

"Which carries its own risks" grunted Buntaro.

"If I am violated by one of Ochiba's samurai and must submit or lose my cover, will you repudiate me?" asked Akiko.

"No; you would have done your duty and more" said Buntaro "But I do not wish you to be at such a risk!"

"Nor do I" said Akiko "But have you any better plan?"

"You will have to dye your hair in any case" said Buntaro "Or wear a wig. Why not be grey of hair and be a crone? Or a boy? You could easily penetrate the castle as a peasant boy carrying provisions; and change your clothes to slip into the women's quarters."

Akiko nodded.

"That is worth considering" she said. "Or I might be a nun. Then I would be inviolate."

"It is ill luck to impersonate a nun" said Iemitsu "The Buddha and the Kami would be unhappy and angry."

"Not if I am a Christian nun" said Akiko calmly "I know enough of the ritual to be able to pass. But I will have normal clothes so that none of our own kill me on the way out. Besides their habits are I believe uncomfortable. It is a religion of studied misery."

"I think you may have a way, my wife" said Buntaro in admiration. How quickly Akiko picked up ideas and changed suggestions and improved upon them!

oOoOo

Buntaro's retainers were swiftly ready to ride and march to meet with Blackthorne and embark upon the ships that would carry them south to Osaka. They assembled in the cold pre-dawn barely after dewfall to take advantage of the cool of the morning before the heat of the early summer day could enervate them or the horses.

It was irritating that as soon as she rose Akiko should feel so horribly nauseous.

"Susanowoo's Bollocks!" she growled as she ran to the toilet to vomit. She wiped her mouth on a sheet of washi paper and dropped it in, releasing the sluice to carry away sour smelling vomit with the stored rainwater for the purpose.

Buntaro was right behind her.

"Aki-chan!" he was all concern "What is amiss? Has that She-snake found a way to poison you here?"

Akiko gave a wan chuckle.

"No my lord; indeed you might say it is all your fault that I am thus afflicted."

"What have I done?" he was full of contrition, fear that she would turn from him.

Akiko held out her hands to him and he took them gently.

"My lord has pillowed his wife and poisoned her with the seed of his loins" she peeped up at him. "Midori-san warned me that this would happen when I was with child; it could just not have happened at a much more inconvenient time. Karma, neh?"

"You are with child!" he was bemused, ecstatic, afraid all at once! _Could he be a father this child did not fear?_

_The baby's mother had never feared him; come to think of it, even as a baby in the arms of Midori when he had occasion to visit the Anjin san, the child with the tuft of fiery hair had gazed on him with fearless eyes in that strange green; a beautiful green!_

He touched Akiko's face.

"How will I explain to Iemitsu sama that you cannot rescue his sister?" he wondered "Obviously you will not be coming…."

"Buntaro, I will be coming" said Akiko. "Now I have been sick I feel much better. Midori-san says that the remedy is to have a plain rice cake by the bed wrapped in a leaf for freshness and to eat it before rising, even if one has a full bladder; because it means one can get up without being sick, and only a little nausea. I believe Midori-san; and from now on I will do that. I was taken by surprise. And I apologise for delaying you and the men that I have had this sickness."

"Please excuse me, no apology is necessary" said Buntaro "You…. My wife is precious and exquisite and now I must worry about two of you!"

"You have an heir" said Akiko. "Any other children are bonus, neh? I want your children my lord, my love; but this is a little service to our Lord. Babies do not die so readily; certainly not babies of MY line, or would not I have died with my mother?"

"Hai! Yes that is very true" said Buntaro "Please forgive me, I am going to worry about you….."

"It is nice that you treat me as precious" said Akiko. "I wish to wash my mouth; and then we must go on. I have held up the departure for too many minutes."

"It is nothing…. Are you sure you will be fit?" he asked, almost feeling clumsy again.

She grinned at him, that wonderful barbarian expression.

"I am as fit as any man" she said.

It was almost true; so long as pregnancy did not weaken her. Buntaro swore to himself that he would not treat her like an invalid; but that he would keep a close eye on her in case she was more overcome by fatigue than she cared to mention!

oOoOo

Apart from feeling the heat as they arrived at her father's demesnes, Akiko seemed to be perfectly healthy for the rest of the ride; though Blackthorne looked sharply at her slightly wan face as she dismounted gladly to get under shade. Buntaro jerked his head to the Pilot to some aside.

"She would not stay at home" he said "She – did Iemitsu-san tell you what she is asked to do?"

Blackthorne nodded.

"He thought that my barbarian brain might add something to the plan" he said "What is wrong with her?"

"She discovered when she rose this morning that you are to be a grandfather" said Buntaro.

"She – Hells Bells!" said Blackthorne resorting to English.

"I was taken aback also" said Buntaro "I told her to stay, but as I am only her husband, even as you are only her father, I did not hold out much hope of obedience even if she does call me My Lord."

Blackthorne laughed.

"We are lucky men, neh, that she sometimes respects us enough to at least give the semblance of obedience; even if she defies us at other times!" he said. "She is with child! It scarce seems any time since she was a child herself….."

"She is all woman" said Buntaro.

"Yes; I see the way she looks at you" said Blackthorne. "Well, she knew the DISadvantages of pillowing long before she married; we must hope for a safe pregnancy."

"It is karma; but it would indeed be a cruel irony if her fate was to die as many women do when she has survived kidnap, poisoning, war and earthquake" said Buntaro.

"Cruel indeed" said Blackthorne "And if there is a God I pray it will not happen – for now I care that you would grieve as well as I. But there is a story in the Christian book; that there were those women who, being slaves, were more active than their indolent owners and they gave birth quickly and healthily. Akiko is healthy and fit. I cannot think that she would not be brought to bed with anything but her usual determination and efficiency."

It was Buntaro's turn to laugh; and indeed he felt lightened for having been able to confide his fears to the Anjin.

They were more alike than not; quick to anger, men of action and yet clever withal; able to plan a campaign, he on land, the Anjin on the sea. They took pride in their skills, and in their honour; they loved with passion and intensity.

A pity Mariko had lain between them so long.

But Akiko had brought them together.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Osaka castle in summer was a beautiful sight, the keep elegant and soaring. Sudara's men had surrounded it again.

"You will take care Akiko?" asked Buntaro.

It was by an act of will that this was the first time he had asked.

"Of course I will" said Akiko "I am owed a decent pillowing for managing to be with child so promptly; and moreover our baby is precious to me and I must be careful to preserve him or her. YOU will take care also, My Lord?"

"I will" he promised, brushing her face.

Akiko was in a Christian nun's habit, though of saffron wool as had become customary to fit in with Japanese customs; with a white linen wimple and orange veil over it. A cross was prominently hung round her neck and a rosary hung from her belt. She also had an aiguchi concealed in her belt and an iron ended fan in one sleeve. It was not a full war fan but it would be a useful weapon in an emergency. Carrying a fan in the heat of summer was essential.

She carried genuine letters from the Governor General's office and assurances that the prayers of all true Christians were with the besieged; Sudara had taken them from a priest who was trying to slip in.

Akiko slipped quietly up towards the drawbridge. The men watching it had not been warned; getting past them would hold some genuine dangers. There was a portion of the road where she could not but be exposed; and she started walking towards the castle very fast.

Shouts called upon her to stop; and she walked faster; then with a glance behind her began to run. There were shouts of encouragement from the castle; and the door was swinging open, just a crack as she belted up the wide road. Arrows and musket fire fired over her head were discouraging followers; and she was almost dragged within.

"What were you up to, woman?" demanded a samurai on guard as the door slammed.

"Messages" panted Akiko "For those of the True Faith. From Nagasaki."

Someone thrust water into her hands and she drank gratefully.

"Take her to the priest" said the samurai.

Akiko was led within.

She knew the layout of the castle; Blackthorne had drawn it for her aboard ship and she had committed it to memory.

There had been a lot to commit to memory.

She had therefore a good idea of where she was when she came to the priest's chamber; and remembered to kiss the gaijin's ring before she handed over the letters.

"Why were you sent?" he demanded in his appalling Japanese.

"It was thought a woman might pass where a man might be stopped" said Akiko. He grunted; it was a reasonable reason.

"You are not totally Japanese" he said.

"Indeed I am not, Father" she said "I am part Portuguese. My mother thought to place me for training in a seminary since I would be too ugly to bring in customers. Then I was also one less mouth to feed."

"Poor child" said the priest in Portuguese. . He sounded as though he meant it. Akiko was familiar with the language; enough at least to pass as a sailor's bastard. She almost regretted that he would have to die before this was over; but what he stood for was too much of a threat. Karma. Besides his presence here outside the city laid aside for the foreigners to contaminate was an affront; but this she hid behind her eightfold fence.

He read the letters through and nodded to her.

"You had better be housed in the women's quarters" he said.

"Thank you father" said Akiko bowing "Will someone direct me?"

He clapped his hands and a maid kneeling without opened the shoji.

"Take the sister to the women's quarters" said the priest. The maid bowed and rose gracefully indicating for Akiko to follow her. Akiko did so with the meek and modest gait proper to a woman rather than her usual rather boyish stride; and her eyes cast properly down, and bowing her thanks to the priest as she left.

Akiko would do nothing to arouse suspicion even though it went against the grain to give the man a bow of profound respect when he was only a gaijin and certainly not samurai.

At least he was clean.

Of course Ochiba would not permit him to be anything else if she had to order him stripped and scrubbed; and she was capable of supervising that herself to humiliate him if he would not bathe willingly. This must be a concession to her Christian ronin and renegades; that they should have their own priest. The Catholic church – such an irony that the word catholic, all embracing, implied an openness and equality – had not seen fit to ordain any native Japanese priests; the gaijin did not trust their Japanese converts enough and the fools who followed them seemed not to realise this.

Well they were rats in a trap here so long as Lord Sudara did nothing foolish; and Lord Sudara rarely did anything foolish even if he was not always capable of doing anything wise.

And Toranaga would be here soon too; and if he were there it would all go well. The old Badger was a match for any She-snake.

oOoOo

The quarters set aside for Ochiba and her ladies, including her daughter-in-law were extensive and sumptuous; and now they were in the centre of the castle not where shot might readily reach them. Beautiful paintings hung on the walls and rich cushions adorned the floor.

"The Christian nun who brought news to the priest, Ochibahime" the maid introduced Akiko.

Ochiba was scowling; it did not improve her ageing features. It was hard to guess that she had once been a beauty.

"A Christian nun, eh? What was the news you brought?" demanded Ochiba giving Akiko a narrow look "You are part gaijin."

Akiko knelt.

"Please excuse me, Ochibahime, I do not know what was the news written in the letters" she said "I was only the messenger. It is true that I am part gaijin; I was fathered as I understand by a sailor."

That was true enough; Blackthorne was a sailor as well as being pilot. The implications however were very different especially in the wording and tone.

"A child of the willow world!" said Ochiba dismissively. "Well I suppose being a nun gives you status of some kind. You may stay in these rooms; someone will find you a futon and a place to sleep."

Akiko murmured thanks.

She was promptly besieged by wives and daughters of the more prominent Christian families serving here, asking what she knew, whether the Portuguese would come to the rescue.

Akiko said over and over that she did not know what the message said.

This WAS a lie; she knew well enough that the Portuguese might send verbal support but they were not about to become entangled in internal politics. The tone of the letter said as clearly as if it had been spelled out that prayers would be said and the martyrs of Osaka would be remembered.

Just as well really; the Portuguese feared the Anjin but neither Blackthorne nor Toranaga wished to be involved in a war with the Europeans who would doubtless send for reinforcements. Blackthorne had almost laughed in relief when Sudara had called on him to translate the letters; and had explained why he was so happy. It had taken Sudara longer to see than it would Toranaga; but he too had been relieved when he understood.

Now all Akiko had to do was to identify Sen after so many years since she had last seen her; and see if she might manage private speech with her.

oOoOo

The mon of Yaemon's family on the lovely but sad young woman's kimono was a good clue that this was indeed Sen; and there was much of a look about the family that Akiko recalled; for she had the beauty of both her mother Genjiko and those attributed to her aunt Ochiba in her youth.

The little girl who clung to her was on the other hand decidedly plain; the taiko had looked more like a monkey than a man, by all accounts; and his son Yaemon was not remarkable in his looks. Yaemon's daughter was unfortunate in inheriting her looks from her father's side of the family whatever her mother had looked like, and without any luck in catching any of her grandmother Ochiba's looks. She was related by blood to Sen at least, her cousin though the relationship of Sen's mother to the child's grandmother.

With luck she would have inherited some practicality and brains from Goroda's blood in her.

And the way to Sen was through the child she patently doted upon.

Akiko smiled at the little girl who tentatively smiled back. Akiko went over to sit by the child; Sen gave her a sharp look which Akiko pretended not to notice.

"What is your pretty doll's name?" she asked of the toy the child was holding to her.

"She is Hanahime" said the child. "what is your name?"

"Oh I am known now as Sister Maria" said Akiko. "And what is yours?"

"I am Naahime" said the child "But mother Senhime calls me Chiyo."

"A thousand sparkles! That is pretty; I expect when all is well you are a bright spark for her" said Akiko.

"I do not know; but I am not pretty" said Naahime. "Not like Hanahime or mother Senhime."

"You have pretty eyes because they are full of thoughts" said Akiko. "And they smile; people who cannot smile are never pretty, whatever shape their face is."

"Is that true, Mother Senhime?" the child turned to ask Sen.

"Yes, chibi, it is" said Sen "Kind people are always beautiful. Thank you sister; that was more sensitively put than I would expect from a Christian."

"It is true however" said Akiko "How can one shine with serenity if there is nothing but gall within?"

Sen involuntarily glanced over at Ochiba and shuddered.

Akiko could see why; the beauty had not only been ravaged by age but by hatred and bitterness. Ochiba had become a hag since she had last seen her.

Separating Sen from HER would prove no difficulty.

Separating her from Yaemon might be what proved the sticking point.

Well that must be addressed in private; and at least she had made a start of getting close to Sen through little Chiyo. Who was an engaging if solemn child and no hardship to be kind to. Especially, thought Akiko, now she was to be a mother herself; there was something about a child that made her more aware of the life within her!


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

It appeared from the sounds below that there had been a sally; the noise of battle was intense even through the muffling of the heavy walls. Many of the ladies winced or cried out at the sounds of cannon – whether their own or that of the besieging army – and at the cries and screams that penetrated thinly.

Ochiba sat immobile like a great spider at the centre of her web.

The noise was enough to consider conversation with Sen; but it was a risk. She had only to denounce Akiko and it would all be over.

And with the dislike Sen plainly felt for Ochiba it was worth the risk.

"Senhime" said Akiko quietly her lips barely moving "Your brother Iemitsu-sama send his compliments and a message."

Sen stiffened slightly.

"Chiyo" she said "Why don't you go and get your little tea things and we will have tea with Hanahime?"

Chiyo scampered off, probably glad of some diversion.

"Poor little mite" said Akiko.

"Indeed…. I adopted her right after the winter siege. I hoped my father and grandfather might spare her life. You have a message from Iemitsu?"

"He wishes me to help you and your adoptive daughter escape from here into his custody" said Akiko "I have the means. This all depends whether you love your husband and feel the duty to him to die with him. In which case I will take the child."

"Akiko? Is that Akiko?" Sen looked at her properly.

"Not until I'm back outside it isn't" said Akiko.

Sen nodded.

"I am extremely fond of my husband" she said. "I – I would not feel that I could leave him; but I do not want to die. This is not his doing, but Ochiba's. He never wanted to fight my father or grandfather. He – he is bewildered by it all."

"Your father wants his death" said Akiko "Your grandfather wishes to find a way to preserve his nephew's life; he is fond of him. Your father of course fears continued uprisings while he lives. I – perhaps you might put it to him that if he disappeared with a changed name and let all think he had died in the castle he might then come too. I cannot guarantee his safety; I but I can guarantee to do my best to get him to those who would be ready to protect him under those circumstances."

"I – I must think about this" said Sen.

"Understood" said Akiko "But with the moats mostly still filled, it would not be well to think long, even if Ochiba's staunchest henchman Lord Sanada has managed to hold a stalemate in his sector."

This had been the last piece of news she had heard; indeed Sanada had tried to force an attack on the incomplete besieging forces but Date Masamune knew his men were already exhausted from a forced march and eluded the fight. A stalemate was better than letting a wily warrior like Sanada have the chance to get outside the besiegers; and Masamune knew that he would not be condemned for cowardice in taking the only sensible course of action.

Chiyo returned with her miniature tea caddy and cup and Akiko talked her through the ritual of the cha-no-yu so that she might give a proper tea for her doll; it kept the little girl's mind distracted from the dangers around her.

The child's nursemaid was called by Sen to put her to bed; and Akiko took the opportunity to slip away.

It was easy to find a chamber near the top of the castle which was unused for having been damaged by cannon fire in the last siege and only partially restored; Akiko had a good memory and had always intended to use this room both to signal from and to leave from. The roof beams after all were intact. She took a yellow silk handkerchief from her sleeve and let it hang from the window, which was larger and more irregular than usual. That would tell Buntaro that she had seen Sen and made some contact. A white handkerchief would be the signal to move.

Akiko slipped out of the room and made her way to the battlements where the cannon of the besieged castle fired plunging shot on the besiegers. That had been an oversight at the Winter Siege; her father should have seen them spiked. However, what was done could not be undone. Perhaps she would have a chance to do something about them before they left; since that would be after dark and the cannons would not be firing at night. She considered whether rotating them and double shotting them would be enough to cast them over the battlements; it might, or it might not. It was a quicker solution than trying to spike them all.

And it was possible too, even if they did not go over the edge, that double shotting them would be enough to warp the old bronze barrels.

If she had time she would do that.

In the meantime she murmured the vespers prayers for all the defenders glad that she had learned the prayers and rituals and could repeat prayers that some of those on the cannons joined in with.

As darkness fell, they swabbed out the barrels for the last time and made all neat to retire for the night; thanking her for her kindness and bravery.

Akiko felt a fraud; but she was there for good purpose, and the lives of these defenders might be lost, but it would in the long term be better for them to die, to prevent the country being precipitated again into the shocking wars that had gone on for decades up to the decisive battle of Sekigahara.

Akiko was about to make her way down when she saw in the fading light the_ mon_ of the Toda clan, the large_ nobori_ banner that indicated her husband and the many_ sashimono_ of his retainers engaged in battle. The last red rays of a dying sun caught on the flashing blade Buntaro wielded like drops of fiery blood. Akiko froze. She should be beside her husband!

If he died there was no archer with the strength to make the shot that would liberate Sen and Chiyo and herself.

If he died Akiko would not care greatly about herself; but she had her orders to consider.

"Alas, sister, Lord Moritake is heavily pressed by the rebel forces" said one of the cannon crew who had lingered.

"Indeed" said Akiko "I will pray for a favourable outcome. What do you know of the forces involved?"

"Lord Moritake is a good Christian, sister; he is in personal combat there with that fiend, Toda Buntaro who is imbued with the spirit of the Devil incarnate" said the man. "He has married the daughter of that other archfiend, the heretic gaijin. Alas, they say that he bears a charmed life in war; and he is skilled beyond the measure of any man who has not sold his soul to the devil with bow and sword alike!"

_So that is what they say of my Buntaro is it? and well that they should fear him_ thought Akiko _He is magnificent! Yes he had the Moritake wrong footed now; the serpentine parry, feint, and in for the kill. _

The man beside her groaned as Lord Moritake fell.

His men wavered; and the men with the crossed arrow flights on their sashimonos were upon them!

Akiko belatedly crossed herself as the other man was doing, and began to run her rosary through her fingers.

She muttered a prayer of thanks to the clan's ancestor kami for the preservation of Buntaro; he was now wading through enemy forces hacking them down with his most loyal retainers at his back.

_What likelihood that he will receive a severe telling off from Toranaga for being personally involved_ thought Akiko amused. _I fancy that he saw an opportunity to stop that sally and took it; and he was right. The life of the Shogun's granddaughter is nothing next to the success of the siege. And he was so very right to risk his own life and ours for the greater necessity._

_I am glad that he lives._

oOoOo

Akiko hurried to join the castle Christians in Compline having missed Vespers which, as she said with perfect honesty when the priest taxed her with it, she had led for those on duty at the cannons.

"It seemed only right that someone should remember their stern duty" she said as sententiously as she could manage.

The Portuguese priest glared at her. The idea of having a zealot of a nun reproaching him in such a way was unbearable!

"The duties are rotated to permit all to pray" he snapped.

"Oh, yes, excuse me, I did not intend to imply any criticism" said Akiko "But as I am an extra person, it seemed that I should lend support where I could. Please excuse me if I did wrong" and she bowed.

He left her abruptly; to censure her in front of others for compassionate care of other souls would not leave him in a good light; and Akiko smiled behind her eightfold fence to think that he was almost apoplectic with irritation.

His compassion for her supposed situation aside, he was as controlling as any and this had proved it.

She was glad she was not a Catholic; the service was long winded and tedious. Unless it was merely that the priest was long winded and tedious. Akiko was curious about taking the Host; but it tasted like stale bread and cheap sake not like flesh or blood at all. She wondered if this was because there was no such thing as transubstantiation or whether it was just because she was not a believer and it only transformed for those who were. It LOOKED like bread and sake for everyone else too.

The amount the priest dwelled on sin was quite nauseating; especially when one considered that most of the things he considered to be sins seemed to be perfectly normal things. And they were all so MISERABLE!

Well it was good to get an insight into what drove these Catholics, thought Akiko; evidently they had low expectations of their Nirvana and so sought to make themselves more miserable on earth so that it seemed better by comparison.

She took herself away to the room she was to share with several of the lower ranking ladies, smiling wryly to herself that Ochiba-hime was determined to put her in her place but did not quite dare to accommodate her with the maidservants!

She had left orders with some of Buntaro's retainers that they were to do their best to round up the maidservants and protect them; since they were Sen's servants too, doubtless she would feel some responsibility towards them and would be pleased to have them protected; and at the last minute Akiko had seen Saruji arrive and had managed to speak to him about it.

He had seemed glad to have a way to please his new wife and thanked Akiko for thinking about it; he was a thoughtful young man and when he had considered that Sudara probably intended a full sack of the castle gladly issued orders to his own household.

She must tell Sen that, thought Akiko as she drifted off to sleep.

She awoke in time for Lauds, aware that she had slept through Matins at midnight and opened her eyes wide when the priest taxed her with it.

"Surely it is not polite to cause concern moving about the castle at night like ninja?" she said "I assumed one celebrated Matins in the quiet of one's own heart under the circumstances. Are we not about to miss the hour of Lauds?"

The priest scowled and got on with it.

He had only a couple of monks and a novice under him to chivvy about and having a pert nun with an answer to everything – and a good answer too, since she slept some distance from the hastily consecrated chapel – did not improve his morning.

Akiko went to break her fast in a very mellow mood indeed.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Senhime was long joining the other women and little Chiyo ran over to Akiko as one ready to give her time. Akiko suggested they make a temari ball to play with to pass the time; and Chiyo was very happy to be shown how to make the ball over a crushed paper core and when it was covered in thread to work out where to put the pattern by the use of a strip of paper around it, marked with a pin for one end, folded in half and replaced to show the opposite end, and in half again

"For where the obi-line is" said Akiko.

Scraps of ribbon sewn onto the ball made it gay and kept Chiyo amused until her adoptive mother came into the room, looking pale.

Sen came over to Akiko.

"Please come with me" she said.

Ochiba's voice rang out.

"Daughter, what can it be that you want with the Christian nun?"

Sen looked at her mother-in-law.

"There is a man who will be dead before long who wishes her presence, honoured mother" she said "I said that I would bring her. So sorry, but it is my duty to bring such comfort as I may to our people."

Ochiba grunted.

"I think you should not see too much of her" she said "And though YOU are my grandaughter's mother now, it does not please me that she should get drawn into this foreign faith."

"I will not permit her to be" said Sen "The nun is but kindly giving her attention; see, they make a temari ball; that is a good traditional art."

Ochiba grunted again.

"Take her and hurry back" she said "You have been out of my presence too long. Where have you been?"

"Firstly and for the most time, honoured mother, with my husband, who has first claim on my time" said Sen patiently. "And also doing my duties as wife of the lord of the castle."

There was a collective gasp from the other women; that came close to an impudent declaration that Ochiba was NOT doing her duty.

Ochiba went white.

"You are pert" she grumbled "Go as you have promised; and you had better be ready to apologise on your return!"

Sen was shaking with anger as they left the room.

"I loathe her" she said to Akiko in a low voice. "And the more because of HER ambition and HER war which has brought us to this! I spoke truth little fox; you will bring comfort to a man who will be dead ere long; my husband. He is determined to die rather than be shamed by escaping while others die in his name."

"Then I honour him for that" said Akiko. "Why does he wish to speak with me?"

"Because he wishes to know if my grandfather still loves him. Oh Akiko, if he does not, will you lie please?"

"No lie will be required" said Akiko.

Sen ushered her into the so-called Taiko's chamber and Akiko bowed deeply.

"Anjin Akiko" said Yaemon "Do not be concerned; I have dismissed any who might overhear. I am known for fits of melancholy when I do such. I wish to know Lord Toranaga's heart."

"Yaemon-sama, his heart is heavy" said Akiko "He well knows that this uprising is none of your making. He also well knows that it must be crushed ruthlessly in order to maintain peace and try to regain some measure of stability and prosperity. He desired that you should escape if you were of such mind and live in obscurity with your son, never to be cause for uprising again" she added the smooth lie since Yaemon seemed determined on death in any case.

"He has mellowed" said Yaemon "I recall he put his own son to death and his wife, the youth's father, for plotting against Goroda."

"The difference is that his son actively plotted" said Akiko dryly.

"Nevertheless, it would be better if I were dead" said Yaemon "Better for this poor land my father tried so hard to unify. I never wanted to be Taiko; I would have sworn loyalty to Uncle Toranaga had I been permitted and served as his vassal. I will order my son to do so; perhaps he will then be permitted to live."

"I would do my best to argue in his favour if he may be brought to do so" said Akiko.

Yaemon nodded.

"I wish to say farewell to my children" he said "I am glad that you can take my wife to her family; will you also take my father's consort, Narita Kai-hime? She is Naahime's governess, and a kinswoman of Naa's mother."

"Of course" said Akiko. Going with her governess would perhaps make Chiyo less nervous for it would be frightening. "I would ask that you go onward late in the day; after the evening rice; that way all can be ready to take the ladies and children out under cover of darkness. I would like to witness also."

Yaemon bowed.

"It shall be so" he said. "It will be….distressing for the children; I have no-one I can ask to be my second."

Akiko bowed deeply.

"I am trained in the sword, Yaemon-Sama; I should be honoured if you will permit me to act as your second."

He looked at her in surprise.

"In the sword? Some women learn naginata…. But of course, you are the Anjin-san's child who is also versed in the art of kyu-jutsu. The honour would be mine. I always liked the Anjin-san when I was a child."

"My father's heart is also heavy at this pass" said Akiko.

She bowed her way out, leaving Yaemon and his wife alone; and went to the window that was to be their escape to lay a single white handkerchief with the yellow that all was going to plan. When she took the yellow one down, Buntaro would fire the first light line to her; and that must be risked in some daylight. The light line would be tied to await darkness and then heavier ones pulled in.

Akiko glanced down the castle walls. She was not herself in any wise concerned by height but she knew that many people were; and trusting themselves to a small slide on a rope would be a hard thing to do. She undid the nun's robe and unstrung from the obi over her other clothes beneath it the four slides she had brought, simple wooden handles with a wider mid section that had in it a hole bored to fit snugly to the thickness of rope to be used. A pot of grease lubricated those holes; not something to do beforehand in case the heat of her body caused unpleasant smells from the grease.

At least in the darkness the height would not be so apparent.

oOoOo

Akiko had no reason to go back to the women as she was supposed to be praying over a dying man; so she waited where she was. Missing a meal or two was of no real moment; she slipped quietly down for a flagon of water which a nun might be supposed to do for the care of others.

The evening rice had been served and mostly consumed when Akiko left the room and went towards Yaemon's chambers. She met an elderly woman who looked distressed. The woman bowed. Akiko had seen her tending to wounded women.

"Lady, I am Narita Kai-hime; all is ready."

"You grieve greatly for Lord Yaemon" said Akiko.

"Yes; but it is not for him. It is for Kunimatsu that I have wept" said Kai-hime. "He was loud in his denunciation of Toranaga-sama and would not listen when Yaemon-sama urged him to make obeisance to him and trust him; he said that Lord Yaemon had trusted him like an uncle. He was too young to understand. Lord Yaemon knew – knew that if he spoke thus he would be executed. He – he chose to kill his own son rather than have him given a shameful death."

"I see" said Akiko sighing "I understand; and I cannot say that I am surprised. I think in his sandals at his age I would likely have done the same."

_I would not have fled from my husband but would die with him _she thought _But then I have married for love and passion not as a pawn. And Sen has such divided loyalties._

She went in with Kai-Hime in attendance. Yaemon was dressed in his white death robe, his swords on a rack before him.

The small body of Kunimatsu was laid out beside him.

She bowed; and he returned it, almost absently, in the state of near trance achieved by many preparing for seppuku.

"My lord wishes you to use his own katana" said Sen steadily "And to take it and his wakizashi for Chiyo's descendants to use."

Akiko bowed deeply and bowed to the swords.

"I will do this dressed as Samurai not as a stinking foreign priestess" she said, stripping off the orange robe. She wore a light kimono and calf length hakama beneath like any warrior.

"My death poem" said Yaemon.

"Tears lost in the rain

Wash away all the regret

Spring will come again!"

"Very fitting my lord" said Akiko quietly, drawing the katana to stand beside and behind him.

Yaemon took his wakizashi and wrapped it in a cloth so that his hands would not slip in the blood. He bowed his head to his wife and his daughter who was burying her head against Sen while Kai-Himi also had her arms about her. Then the blade plunged into his belly, cutting in; he groaned slightly; and grey faced made the second cut. The merest flicker of appeal in his eyes was enough; and Akiko brought the katana down to sever his head.

She shook the blood off the blade and bowed deeply to the headless body.

"Yaemon-sama, it is witnessed that you died not just like a samurai but like a taiko" she said. Gently she eased the wakizashi from his dead grip, shaking the blood from that too and sheathing both blades. "I pray my lord that you will not mind me wearing these until we are out" she added.

"He would be proud" said Sen "You were a steadfast second; thank you."

Akiko bowed.

"What do we do now?" asked Chiyo, forlornly, "Chichi-san is dead. What are we going to do?"

"We are going to go to a safe place" said Akiko "There is a kind man who would like to be your stepfather. He is a good man" she added "And he knows how to smile."

_At least he did now he had talked long with his father_, she reflected.

oOoOo

Akiko led the way from Yaemon's chamber towards the room she had chosen.

And then Ochiba burst through a shoji, wielding a naginata.

"I KNEW it!" she screeched "I KNEW it was you, you fox spirit! Bewitching my daughter-in-law and granddaughter! And now you are going to DIE!"


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Akiko could not manage iajutsu as Buntaro could, but he had been training her in the fast draw. She was able to get the blade up, the flat of it deflecting the naginata head at the last moment. One at least of the other women was screaming, Sen was shouting 'NO' and little Chiyo, who had taken about all any child could take of emotional and frightening encounters today was sobbing in terror.

Ochiba, in common with all her sisters, was skilled with naginata. Akiko knew that she had never been in so much danger ever in her life.

She had two advantages; she was faster than the older woman, even if not as skilled, a matter enhanced by wearing hakama not the long kimono Ochiba wore: and the narrow corridors of the castle would hamper the use of a naginata's full efficiency even if Ochiba slashed through all the shoji wall that was a room on one side. The lightweight wooden uprights would slow the blade even though they would not stop it.

While Ochiba could use the naginata more like a spear and keep Akiko at a distance the older woman had an advantage. Indeed she seemed intent upon advancing on Akiko, and driving her up against a wall to dispatch her. Akiko fell back, parrying with her tsuba as best she might the wild slashes, because if she could get Ochiba between two stone walls that would be even better.

Sen was shouting again,

"Mother, honoured mother, this is madness! Please put the naginata down!"

Ochiba sneered.

"You are next faithless one; do you think I do not recognise my son's swords that you have stolen for the Kitsune?"

"Mother, she carries them in our defence – it was his will before he committed seppuku!"

At that, for a moment, the older woman wavered in shock; and Akiko took her chance and dived forward, the naginata blade cutting her cheek as she moved, even with the haft knocked by her sword. That had always been a risk to take; but Akiko did not taste blood, she had knocked it far enough that the cut had not penetrated through her cheek.

It was amazing how time went so slowly.

The Katana blade swung and the naginata lay in two pieces. Ochiba could not now hurt the others.

Behind her Akiko was vaguely aware of Kai-Hime springing forward to pick up the wicked blade end of the naginata; if nothing else to prevent Ochiba from doing so. Akiko doubted if there was much love lost between the two consorts of Nakamura the Taiko.

Ochiba meanwhile seemed to have gone insane; perhaps indeed she had. The news of her son's seppuku was enough to unbalance her totally; all her ambition was vested in making him Taiko, destroying Toranaga. She attacked wildly, flailing with the haft of the naginata, no mean weapon in itself; but as Akiko had hoped she had forgotten that much of its length was behind her and it crashed against the wall, a jarring blow showing the force Ochiba had put into the swing, and causing her to all but lose her grip of it.

Akiko knew she had no choice. She took the step that brought her forward, feinted towards a parry and then with a backhanded blow brought the katana back to sever Ochiba's head.

It was not so clean a blow as an expert would have managed; it was angled too much downward so that the head was not entirely severed but flopped over horribly to one side as the maddened lady of Osaka fell in the pool of her own gore, Akiko covered by the briefly spurting blood.

_A sword fight is a most unpleasantly messy thing_ thought Akiko with distaste.

She jerked open the shoji.

A maid knelt there in silent and abject terror.

Akiko was on her in a bound, the sword to her throat.

"Sen, I do not wish to kill her" she said "Bind her and gag her; she will be found sooner or later."

Sen came forward to do so, fear written on her face but doing what was necessary.

"Your mistress is dead" she said to the maid "She had gone insane."

The woman sobbed; and Sen bound her gently but efficiently.

Akiko dragged the body of Ochiba into the chamber. The blood on the floor of the corridor was unfortunate.

"Lady Akiko" said Kai-Hime "I will clear up if you will go on; if I am left behind it matters less so long as Naahime is safe."

Akiko bowed to her.

"I will make preparations and then return to show you where to go" she said, taking off her sandals that were soaked in blood. Fortunately it had not soaked through the straw to her tabi so she would not leave footprints. She hurried Sen and the gently sobbing Chiyo on and up.

"UP?" said Sen.

"Up" said Akiko "They will not search upwards, neh?"

"No, you are so clever; but how will we then escape?" asked Sen.

"Place your trust in me" said Akiko.

They had lost time; but it was still daylight. Buntaro would be seething with impatience, pacing up and down; but he would see the signal.

oOoOo

Buntaro had noted the white handkerchief beside the yellow. Akiko would wait until the light had dropped somewhat before she removed the yellow handkerchief; but still giving him enough for an easy shot.

She was leaving it a long time. The sun was below the horizon. Buntaro paced up and down.

_What did it mean? Was she leaving it to the last minute deliberately? Had something gone wrong? Perhaps Sen could not get away and it would have to be postponed until the next day. Oh Akiko! If you could only let me know…. I will wait until the end of time for you; but I cannot stand not knowing if you have been captured! If I could but know that…. If you are captured I would take my men and storm the castle early and never mind the consequences!_ His thoughts were erratic.

"She'll signal" said Blackthorne, standing beside him.

"That proves you're as concerned as I am" retorted Buntaro.

Blackthorne achieved a wry grin.

"I suppose it does" he said "THERE! The yellow handkerchief twitches; it is gone!"

Buntaro gave a grunt of relief and hefted his great bow to shoot the slender thread that held all that was dear to him in its existence.

oOoOo

Akiko twitched the yellow handkerchief from the snag on which she had hung it and motioned to Sen and Chiyo to stand back.

The hum of an arrow and the clatter it made on the floor made Sen jump; and Akiko sighed in satisfaction. She picked up the arrow and passed it and the thread both over the beam, tying it taut.

"Akiko-san, what is the good of that?" asked Sen "We cannot climb so fine a thread!"

"No of course not" said Akiko "We will wait until darkness and draw up the rope. But while it is still daylight, a thread will not be noticed. Now is the tense bit while we wait; you and Chiyo must stay here – there is a flagon of water – and I will go and hope to find Kai-hime."

"You are covered in blood" said Sen "If you meet anyone….."

"All better reason to go quickly before the cannon warriors come down for the night" said Akiko, gliding off.

oOoOo

Kai-hime had finished washing away most of the signs of blood; and Akiko drew her swiftly up to the room. It was not a moment too soon; she could hear the tramp of feet coming down from the battlements as they reached the door, and she swiftly urged Kai-hime within. Sen had picked up the flagon and was holding it ready to hit anyone on the head who entered if any enemies chose to investigate; and gave a sigh of relief at the sight of the two women.

Akiko bowed and held a finger of warning to her lips to Chiyo who was whimpering in sheer terror.

Kai-hime squatted down by the child and laid a hand across her mouth as Akiko took up Sen's position guarding the door, katana in hand upraised to strike should they be discovered.

The cannon crew were more interested in going off duty and having something to eat and drink to wash away the taste and dryness of the smoke and powder.

And at last they were all past, including the samurai who oversaw them, whose job it was to check that the cannon had been made safe.

Akiko glanced at the sky.

It was dark enough.

"Tug on the line" she said "And then start to draw it up. There will be a fine line to bring inside; then a heavier rope. Ah, and when you reach that, you must cut off or untie the fine line and thread these slides on; tie the light line about the rope so the slides cannot descend on their own until we are ready. Tie to the beam. I will fasten the rope to the beam more securely when I return."

"Where are you going?" demanded Sen.

"To disable the cannons" said Akiko. "I shall be back presently; in time to tie off the rope. Work steadily, do not hurry."

She darted off to the roof.

The bronze cannon were mounted on sturdy frames, but the frames were amenable to moving to permit swabbing out and reloading. Akiko turned them all round facing inward and broke into the powder store by levering the hinges off with her heavily reinforced fan. She knew how to load cannon and worked busily and methodically to double shot them; there were not many.

Then she cut lengths of slow match to go into the prick holes and trailed them down to the ground on each cannon and ran a trail of gunpowder to each. It was good corned powder; that was evidence of the treachery of the Christians in Nagasaki who might not openly support Ochiba but who provided the best powder for her. How little they knew her! She would have them burned out tomorrow if she could, failing to perceive the advantages of their trade.

Having joined all her trails of gunpowder she ran another single trail to the door to the ramparts; and there she kindled a flame to set to it. The little spark fizzled along the trail of powder like a little demon dancing merrily to an orgy of destruction.

Akiko left in a hurry. The fuse of gunpowder would burn rapidly, in only a few minutes; the saltpetre impregnated slowmatch would burn slowly. They might have an hour from when it reached the slowmatch tails; it might be less, depending on how efficiently it had been made. They would have at least twenty minutes; and that was sufficient. Akiko sighed. It would be so nice if only slowmatch were predictable enough to time their escape with the explosion so that their own getaway was covered.

Karma, neh?


	27. Chapter 27

_Thanks Spider! glad you are enjoying this; hope it continues to live up._

**Chapter 27**

The heavy cable was inside the room when Akiko got back and she nodded satisfaction taking it from Sen's rather unhandy looking hands to undo the sheet bend that held the thin cable to the thick and tie a quick overhand knot of it a couple of yards down the rope before sliding the wooden slides onto it. They moved easily which was good; and rattled down to catch on the knot. They would not now descend out of hand while she wrestled the cable over a roof beam to tie a knot; and familiar as Akiko was with the arts of sailing from having learned them at her father's knee she swiftly had a clove hitch and a couple of half hitches to secure the free end to the standing part of the knot.

"The harder we pull on this knot the more it will tighten" she explained, tugging two jerks on the rope. Her father would secure the other end when he felt that; and that would be secured to one of the great culverins as a heavy enough weight to hold it.

"What do we do?" asked Sen helplessly.

"Oh it is easy" said Akiko "I ease each slide out in turn and you grasp the handles each side and leap off the windowsill. The slide will carry you all the way down to the ground. It's fun" she assured Chiyo. "Sen, I must be the last to go; will you go first to show the way?"

Sen swallowed hard and nodded.

"Hai, Akiko-san; I will" she said "Let it never be said that Toranaga's granddaughter should fear such an adventure! It will be fun, will it not, Chiyo-chan?"

"No" said Chiyo.

"It's like flying!" said Akiko "You can pretend to be a tengu swooping!"

Chiyo did not look convinced but Kai-hime put her arms around her.

"We will go together" she said "Unless you wish to go with your mother?"

Chiyo nodded, her lip trembling.

"All right" said Akiko. "I think, Chiyo-chibi I had better tie your wrists to the bar too; and tie you to your mother. Sen, will you have your wrists secured also?"

"I – I think so" said Sen.

"Then I must have your obi" said Akiko "I had not planned for that contingency. I must tear it: we will place Chiyo on your back like a baby is carried, her slide bound to her hands and yours to your hands. If Kai-hime will support her weight while I tie you all and while you climb onto the window ledge – I will help you, Sen-hime – it will be easier."

Kai-hime nodded and lifted the frightened little girl, scolding her when she wished to wrap her arms about her stepmother's neck.

"You must hold on and be brave little one; why should Akiko-san risk her life for you if you wish to do something foolish that may break the rope and kill you and your mother? You are sad today but your father is a man to be proud of and to honour his memory is to be as brave as him!"

Chiyo let herself be persuaded and Akiko heaved a sigh of relief. She had started to build a rapport with the child but how far that had been eroded by being a part of the little girl's grief over her father's death she did not know. When Chiyo understood more she would realise that it had been the only course for a true samurai; but now she was frightened, shocked, and not herself at all. Akiko helped Sen to climb up as soon as two jerks of the rope told her that her father had signalled that he was ready;; Kai-hime kept a hand under Chiyo's buttocks to relieve Sen of the weight of the child dragging on her shoulders; and Akiko said,

"Jump!"

Sen jumped and gave a startled cry as the greased slide rocketed down the rope.

"I fancy the element of fun is more pronounced when one is younger, over a shorter length and in more auspicious circumstances" said Kai-hime humorously.

"Undoubtedly" said Akiko "Will you be tied to the bar?"

"My hands do not grip so well as they did in my youth; I should be pleased if you will do so" said Kai-hime.

Akiko did so; and Kai-hime climbed up stiffly but with determination; and launched herself off the edge with a brief word of thanks.

Akiko gave her a few seconds and climbed up with the fourth and final slide. With a quick look towards the ground where the light colours of Sen's and Chiyo's kimonos showed up being helped by whoever was there, Akiko launched herself off the ledge.

It was indeed like flying; and her hands and wrists were like whipcord for practising sword and bow. Were it not for the gravity of the mission so long a ride down the rope would be quite exhilarating.

She could see her husband now and her father as she plummeted towards them and started to swing slightly to be ready to bend her knees and take the landing at a run; she would not need to be caught as the other women had been.

And then the night exploded.

Akiko instinctively gripped harder. None of the cannon were pointing off this side of the castle – she had been sure to organise that to make sure none landed accidentally on the rope – and stray balls were pointing to the centre of the castle and were unlikely to ricochet far. The noise was incredible! And now the sounds that could only be the cannon themselves clattering off the edge!

Akiko started running, hit the ground and let her knees take the strain, and ran right into Buntaro's arms.

"Why my lord, did you think I needed catching like those unused to such games?" she said merrily.

"No my wife; I just wanted an excuse to hold you" said Buntaro, releasing her.

"Oh in that case I have no quarrel with my husband" said Akiko.

"What delayed you? And what is going on?"

"What is going on is the cannon I double shotted" said Akiko.

Blackthorne gave a whoop.

"THAT's my good daughter!" he said.

Buntaro shook his head.

"I might have guessed it had the Anjin's clan's hand upon such an uproar" he said. "Excuse me; I believe this is taken to be a signal to storm the castle."

"Let me but get my own dai-sho and return Lord Yaemon's to Sen-hime" said Akiko "He committed seppuku; it was well done. I have his death poem to give to Lord Toranaga. Ochiba is dead too."

"She? She has committed seppuku?" Buntaro was sceptical.

"No, my lord; please excuse me, I was not clear. She was the reason for the delay, for she would have stopped us and killed us all; she had a naginata. I slew her" said Akiko.

"And as you have taken part in the battle your job is to guard the women" said Buntaro "My son has begged that he fight at my side; I cannot deny him."

Akiko kneeled in acquiescence; then went to take Sen, Kai-hime and Chiyo to the Toda's own tent.

oOoOo

Chiyo was exhausted by the day's events and quickly fell asleep, rocked by Sen and sung to in a crooning voice. Akiko served the ladies sake.

"This is Toda Buntaro's tent; I know the mon" said Sen looking about "Surely it is not he who wishes to marry me?" she sounded almost frightened.

"Oh no!" said Akiko "Please excuse me, there has been so little time for explanations. Toda Buntaro is my husband; it is his son who has petitioned the right to take you as his wife. As Saruji-san's stepmother it falls to me to make the arrangements; something that I know you will greet with much laughter, Sen-hime, with me being younger than you that I should be your mother-in-law!"

Sen laughed.

"After Ochiba-dono it will prove a great relief unless you mean to be a stern mother-in-law" she said.

"I was rather hoping that we might resume the brief friendship that we had in our childhood" said Akiko "I have not forgotten how you defended me from some of those girls who would be mean about my hair and about the way I would happily fight such boys who made an issue of it."

"I was always fascinated by your hair" said Sen honestly. "And it seemed so unfair that those silly girls should taunt you for what you could not help; and your father hatamoto too! If you had reported their behaviour they would have been beaten by their fathers for shaming them."

"But I was not such a coward" said Akiko. "Not like the one who I caught in a deadfall of rice that I told he was maggots; and it might easily have been worms I dug from the garden. She was crosser when I made her sick by eating the rice and then when I told her what it really was she was angry at being made a fool of, and she reported me, and chichi-san put his sandal across my backside. He made clear he was punishing me for being caught by taunting her; he had a good idea of what they were like. It was not a very hard beating either."

"You were more a boy than a girl" said Sen "You still are; and for the sake of Chiyo and Kai-hime and myself I am glad that you are! Were you not terrified riding that thing down without being tied?"

"I? not in the least. I thought it most exhilarating" said Akiko. "But then I have done similarly on ships and from cliffs where the ships are being built. And not always with such safe slides for often one improvises with a bit of rope greased in the middle. And I am fortunate that I have a husband who does not mind my boyish habits."

"I have heard that he encouraged them; were you not learning archery?" said Sen.

"Yes; like Tomoe Gozen or Empress Jingo. And not so far removed from your own grandmother" said Akiko.

"Ochiba was not averse to showing off her martial training" said Sen "She would shoot from the walls. She gave up in a foul mood when – why, that was you, was it not, who shot off a lock of her hair? What had you aimed at?"

"Why to cut a lock of her hair of course" said Akiko "I declared the target beforehand; I do not claim a lucky strike but a fair target."

"That would be why she was so put out then" said Sen in deep satisfaction "That another female excelled at archery and was better than she could be."

"Yes, but I had trained intensively from childhood" said Akiko. "I am glad she is dead; she tried to poison me for that piece of work."

Sen gasped and asked more; and Akiko had to repeat the story of the poisoned wagashi.

"She let nothing stand in her way" said Sen "Nothing. Even her own son was a pawn for her use. Poor Yaemon! I will grieve for him; he was gentle and scholarly though of course he knew all the arts of war. Which as Ochiba would not permit him to even lead his men to give some semblance of being the one in command was a waste of his skills. What is Saruji-san like?"

"He will sympathise with your situation" said Akiko "His mother was torn by too many duties and loyalties. He is a kind man and he will be a good father. You will have to make sure that he is not allowed to brood, nor to get the idea that he has been slighted when he has not; he has not had the most quiet of upbringings and – and his mother was too much concerned with his withered arm to let him have as normal a childhood as he should; and she permitted him to brood on imagined wrongs."

"I understand" said Sen. Akiko suspected that she had heard stories; and probably did understand.

Both of them had a chance of at least contentment.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Iemitsu fought his way over to where Buntaro, shoulder to shoulder with Saruji, was methodically hacking his way through the defenders.

"Buntaro-san!" called Iemitsu "Has Akiko-san yet gone within? Have you any idea what happened?"

"Stale news, Lord Iemitsu!" said Buntaro "She was the last out of those rescued just as that big incense stick lit up the night; which was entirely her doing."

"Eeee she is incredible!" cried Iemitsu, hacking at those defenders who ran at him "You are a fortunate man, Buntaro-san but I must say I am pleased she is not my wife; I cannot think how I might make her obey me if I were in your sandals!"

Buntaro laughed.

"Oh Iemitsu-sama I know the secret of how to make a woman obey!"

"Then – would you, you dog – indulge me by imparting the secret?" asked Iemitsu, kicking down one of his fallen foes who would have risen up tanto in hand to stab him.

Buntaro neatly decapitated one foe and with a backhand sweep dealt with a second who was pressing Saruji hard, the younger man already engaged with yet another.

Saruji gave his father a brief look of gratitude as he fell to dealing with the first foe.

"My apologies, Iemitsu-sama" said Buntaro "I was a trifle preoccupied. The secret is to never give a woman orders you do not know she will obey; which is to say those she realises are imperative. I believe if we put some effort into it, the main gate could be ours."

"You are quite correct, Buntaro-san!" said Iemitsu gaily "On both matters! If Saruji-san and I cover you, will you take out those irritating arquebusiers with your bow?"

"I'd be delighted" said Buntaro, unslinging his great bow from his back and kneeling to knock an arrow as Saruji and Iemitsu moved slightly in front of him to keep off those swordsmen who threw themselves in despair to try to stop the legendary bowman.

Saruji might have only got one effective arm; but exercise had strengthened the other and he swung his katana one handed with efficiency. His father would never have anything to be ashamed of in his prowess with the sword.

Buntaro knelt calmly firing, ignoring any fighting around him, intent on making every shot felt; and as fast as he fired, men fell from firing points, some with thin screams but most silently, dead before they even fell. Absently he swayed aside from an assailant, feeling the man's sword score into his _sode_ as Saruji spun to take the man's head.

_Akiko had a wound on her face; she was bloody_ he thought _it was not a bad wound; I do not think she would have been so merry had much of the blood been hers._

And he kept firing.

The defence was ill organised; units under some lords were well disciplined but many seemed to be undirected.

"Why are they so disoriented, Buntaro-san?" called Iemitsu.

Buntaro laughed.

"Because Yaemon commited Seppuku and Akiko slew Ochiba" he said "They are leaderless; they fight for pride and their women. In you go; my turn to cover you! My men will go with Saruji and I shall join you presently!"

Iemitsu needed no second bidding; Saruji signed to a half dozen samurai to stay with his father before going with Iemitsu.

The castle was breached.

Sudara was busy with some of the external forces of rebels but his son would be able to claim victory over the castle. Iemitsu was a fine young man, thought Buntaro, following as soon as they were through the gates, firing as he ran at any remnant of defence. He had the brilliance that Sudara lacked and hopefully the second Shogun would make his son hatamoto soon. He deserved it.

oOoOo

Akiko received her sweaty, blood-streaked and exhausted lord back at the tent, kneeling to offer him sake. She had washed and put on one of her favourite russet kimonos decorated with butterflies in gay colours.

He downed the drink thirstily.

"Water would go down as well, my wife" he said "I am thirsty beyond measure; if I drank my fill in sake I should be falling down drunk."

"It's the smoke in a confined place" said Akiko drawing him water. "It clings to the back of the throat."

"It certainly contributes" agreed Buntaro "The castle is ours; all is over besides some chasing down of a few rebels."

"And the maids?" asked Akiko.

"Led out by the men to a tent where they are under guard for their own safety" said Buntaro. "Can you doubt, _hime_ that my men would do as you have bid? You are their talisman."

Akiko flushed.

"I am glad that they are pleased more than shocked that I fight too" she said.

Buntaro ran a gentle finger along the line of the cut on her face. "From Ochiba?" he asked.

"Yes my lord; but it did not penetrate my mouth" said Akiko. "Is any of that blood from you?"

"No, I do not believe so – oh, I have a wound on my shoulder but the _sode_ took most of it" he remembered "I do not think I was cut. Saruji has a cut on his arm but fortunately it is not his sword arm."

"And why is he not here for me to tend?" demanded Akiko.

"Because he was tended already by a doctor" said Buntaro. "Another drink, my wife, and then you shall take my armour off."

"I would like to take more then your armour off" said Akiko "And I need to check you over to be sure you have no wound!"

Buntaro held out stiff arms for her to take off the armoured sleeve from the left – his right arm was free of armour to facilitate firing – and the _sode;_ and the tassets from his legs and splinted greaves and then she unlaced the fastenings of his _do-maru _to draw off the body armour.

Buntaro gave a sigh of relief.

"That feels better" he said.

"It will be even better when you have bathed" said Akiko "I have water heating; it will not be as good as a proper bath but it will be a hot wash if you will let me bathe you as best I might."

"I believe that karma smiled upon me when you were born" said Buntaro happily.

Akiko washed him thoroughly in the privacy of the room made by hangings in the war tent.

"And now I must check you for injury, my lord" she said "Lie on the futon and I will look you over."

"It is only my shoulder" said Buntaro.

Akiko examined the nasty bruise on his shoulder, rubbing salves into it; then she kissed it.

"It needs a lot of attention" she said.

"With that sort of attention it will soon heal" said Buntaro contented.

"Your body is tired; it needs more attention" said Akiko, starting to kiss his chest and working downwards.

Buntaro rapidly forgot how tired he was and how much he ached and growled low in his throat.

"Woman, I believe that as you have been in combat I should check you also" he said.

"My lord, I thought you'd never suggest it" giggled Akiko.

Buntaro was too tired to pillow her all night; but they dealt with the tensions of the last few days in each others' arms; and slept exhausted.

oOoOo

Toranaga and Sudara came to see Sen early the next day. Sen knelt.

"It is really the duty of a wife to die with her husband!" said Sudara dubiously and with some disapproval.

Akiko bowed.

"Please excuse me, Lord Sudara, but it was Lord Yaemon's order that his wife should go to her family taking her adoptive daughter and, if he would swear fealty to the Shogun and second Shogun, his son too" she said "He also asked that his father's consort, a kinswoman of Naahime, should go along with her. He died well" she added.

"My granddaughter was quite correct to obey her husband in this" said Toranaga quickly "I take it that the boy was not ready to swear fealty?"

"Iye, my lord" said Akiko "Lord Yaemon killed him rather than have him executed; I witnessed the body and so I will testify if any rumours arise about the escape of either father or son. This is Lord Yaemon's death poem" she handed Toranaga the paper on which Yaemon had inscribed his death poem.

Toranaga read it, nodded, and passed it to Sudara.

"A well thought out poem" he said "And nothing contentious. It might be circulated. Excellent calligraphy too."

"Indeed" said Sudara "I am glad that he died well and honourably; he restored the honour of his house by so doing; his daughter need feel no shame. Is it true that you killed Ochiba-dono, Akiko-san? I need to take an account to my wife of her sister's death; how did it come about?"

"Ochiba-dono attacked me with a naginata" said Akiko "She intimated that she intended killing us all. Fortunately I was carrying Lord Yaemon's daisho for Naahime" said Akiko "And the Lady was crazed with rage and hatred and had forgotten that corridors are not good places for pole arms. It was however a fair fight; since I used manoeuvre to limit her movements more. I did not kill her in any way that shamed a warrior woman; I am not a secret poisoner as she was."

Scorn had crept into her voice and her eyes flashed.

Sudara flushed and Toranaga was openly grinning. Sudara was rarely put out of countenance.

"I apologise, Lady Toda, if you felt that I in any way implied anything else" said Sudara "I hoped to take news to Genjiko that her sister died well."

Akiko bowed.

"I am sorry if I misunderstood" she said "You will be able to assure Genjiko-dono that Ochiba-dono died well; to die in combat was most suitable for Lord Goroda's niece. I did not take her head in one blow but it was enough to kill. I regret it was not a clean blow."

"Lady Toda made an excellent job of taking my husband's head in one blow as his second, honoured father, honoured grandfather" said Sen.

Lord Toranaga and his son looked anew on Akiko.

"He completed the cuts" said Akiko. "A brave man deserves a second."

"Agreed; it was well done" said Toranaga. "You have shown yourself as worthy as your father, Akiko-san; I invite you to be hatamoto in your own right beside your husband."

Akiko knelt.

"I should be honoured, my lord" she said. She hid a wry smile that Toranaga had made this public so that Sudara had not choice but to accept her; Sudara was less comfortable with the idea of female hatamoto than his father; though with Mariko as an example, thought Akiko, that was hardly surprising.


	29. Chapter 29

_Thanks Spider and indeed everyone who's read this; last chapter I'm afraid... maybe a sequel someday._

**Chapter 29**

After making a full account of what had happened. Akiko and Buntaro withdrew to permit Toranaga and Sudara to spend time with Sen, and to meet little Chiyo. Akiko had no doubt but that Toranaga would soon endear himself to the child; he was fond of children and children like animals have an instinct for those who genuinely like them.

Akiko busied herself interviewing the maids from the castle and assigning some to wait upon Sen and others to be found positions in suitable households. Most were grateful to escape from the carnage with their lives and unraped; and Sen's personal maids were delighted to still be able to serve their lady. Akiko took a slow-spoken country girl into her own household; the girl did not need to do much to care for Akiko, and besides she would need kindly treatment. Hana would be kind to the simple girl when they returned home; after she had finished scolding her mistress for going without her that was.

When Akiko and Buntaro were summoned back to the presence of the Shogun and Second Shogun they went with Saruji.

Sen looked curiously upon him; when she had last seen him he had been a stripling still.

Saruji smiled kindly and smiled at Chiyo, now sat in Toranaga's lap. The little girl regarded him curiously. Sen was a beautiful woman who had the light of intelligence in her eyes too; Saruji was much pleased by the match.

"Saruji-san" said Sudara "I am happy for you to marry my daughter and take her adoptive daughter into your household to raise as your own rather than send her to a nunnery; but you must also take into your household Kai-hime, the child's governess; and permit my daughter to spend some time with her mother before the wedding."

Saruji bowed.

"It is only proper that she should do so" he said "I shall be guided by your arrangements, My Lord."

oOoOo

The final formal part of the battle now was to be the viewing of the heads. Buntaro had sent one of his retainers to collect Ochiba's head so that Akiko could present it formally; and told her how to wash it nicely and perfume the hair and mount it on a head board to present to Toranaga and Sudara.

Yaemon's head was also to be displayed to prove he was dead, along with his death poem but Akiko could publicly claim the kill of Ochiba.

"To prove how careful you were being of my wife and child" said Buntaro.

"Why, my lord, I was indeed being as careful as you" said Akiko "For I watched you being most careful when you fought Lord Moritake. I observed you from the battlements, my Lord" she added demurely.

"Hah!" said Buntaro. "I was unable to do anything else; had the sally succeeded he would have been behind us."

"And so you are ready to tell anyone" teased Akiko. "Of course you had no choice, my lord; the lives of a few insignificant women were not to be counted beside peace in the land. I was well aware of that. I had decided on a contingency plan should you fall or hurt your arm too badly to shoot."

"I confess it did concern me" said Buntaro "But you understand duty; and I had every expectation that you would have come up with some other plan. What did you intend?"

"To fasten an end of silk to the beam and fire an arrow myself attached to the other end, for my father would have arranged to bend on the heavier lines to draw up" said Akiko. "I could have found a bow from somewhere and even if it were not so strong a bow as yours, going down it would have sufficed."

Buntaro smiled.

"You are efficient Aki-chan; and so clever. You deserve to be hatamoto. Sudara-sama will appreciate it when he has had a chance to reflect."

Akiko laughed.

"You mean when Toranaga-sama has talked him to a standstill" she said.

"What I meant is sometimes better not spoken" said Buntaro. "But yes."

The head viewing ceremony was a macabre and eerie business with all the heads staring at nothing. Blackthorne had managed to volunteer for duties of keeping lookout for any living rebels; he had seen the head-viewing at Sekigahara and did not want to see it again; inured as he had been to hangings and judiciary mutilations and the heads of traitors on the bridge in London the formality of the neatly displayed heads disturbed him for some reason.

"You will pay respects to Yaemon-sama though, won't you chichi-san?" said Akiko "He told me that he had always liked you when he was a little boy; he was glad that I was able to tell him that you regretted that he must die."

"Then I shall make the effort to do so" said Blackthorne. "He was a solemn little boy but interested in how the ship operates. And I do regret what has come to pass."

oOoOo

After the formalities were over, Toranaga sent for Buntaro, Blackthorn and Akiko.

"My hatamoto" he said "Of all my hatamoto I trust you three the most; because you are honest with me even when I will not like it and you tell me what I need to know, not what I want to know."

"It's called serving with honesty" said Blackthorne dryly.

Toranaga laughed.

"I can always rely on you to make my mood lighter, Anjin" he said. "My son will need honest advisers; and he has learned from me that honesty is better than the soft words of courtiers. But he is NOT the sharpest arrow in the quiver. He will have need of you."

"My Lord, are you wounded that you speak so?" asked Akiko bluntly.

Toranaga laughed again, ruefully.

"Like father, like daughter" he said "You see deeply Aki-chan; not a wound but within me, there is something that has been growing for the last year. At first I could ignore it; I can still ignore it but it is there and soon I fancy it will take my life. I will not survive Ochiba and Yaemon by much more than a year I fancy. I will set as much as I may in order; and see our houses joined by Senhime's marriage to Saruji-san. I will hope to live to see your first child, Aki-chan; I am not so close to death that I will not see that. Perhaps a child of Senhime too. But I have accomplished all that I set out to do; to unify Japan, to subdue any elements that could destroy peace. I fancy I must leave stamping out the pernicious influence of Christianity to Sudara who hates them all. It would have been nice to integrate the foreign ways even as Buddhism was made Japanese; but the Portuguese priests are not practical men, save only Tsukku-san. Anjin, if it comes to it, save Tsukku-san's life and enable him to get away."

"I will my lord" said Blackthorne. "And may I say that rather than grieving your sickness we should celebrate the time we may have left with you; and indeed who knows but that we might pass onward before you, for who knows what Karma has in store?"

"Well said" said Toranaga "And while I have you here, will you dance a hornpipe for me?"

"Willingly, my lord" said Blackthorne.

"And I will dance it with him" said Buntaro staunchly "Though I would not do so for anyone but you, my lord."

"Then I appreciate it the more" said Toranaga.

Akiko whistled one of the airs that her father had taught her and Toranaga clapped along and laughed in joy as Blackthorne and Buntaro danced for his entertainment.

oOoOo

The journey home was a little sombre.

"When he goes it will be the end of an era" said Buntaro.

"Yes; excuse me though, by following him we have helped to form the beginning of that end" said Blackthorne "Because the era that is ended is that of war. I do not think there will ever be any such great battles ever again in Japan."

"It seems wrong" Buntaro shook his head. "Samurai are ready to fight."

"Ready, yes" said Akiko "But of course if this is the last war you realise what that means do you not?"

"Tell me, my flower" said Buntaro.

"It means, beloved lord, that we few who have been a part of it will be legendary" said Akiko.

"She's right" said Blackthorne "Toranaga and all who followed him will be immortal because the stories will endure for ever. It's quite a legacy."

oOoOo

Senhime and Saruji were married in Edo before the leaves began to fall; and Senhime looked lovelier than ever for having been relieved of the strain under which she had been living. Sudara had given up pretence of not necessarily being glad that she was safe and was genial towards all at the wedding. Saruji had his own household in one of Buntaro's other holdings and they retired there.

Akiko was brought to bed in the late autumn and gave birth with relatively little fuss to a son, whose hair was a tuft of black that was yet chestnut in certain lights; and Toranaga was delighted that they named him Torajiro, second son tiger.

Torajiro was old enough to travel to visit Edo in the spring to see his patron; and Toranaga bestowed upon him a stipend of fifty koku in his delight.

As Buntaro said privately to Akiko, as it would mostly be coming out of Sudara's exchequer, Toranaga could afford to be more generous than he was generally reputed to be.

Akiko laughed; but she was shocked by how ill Toranaga now looked.

"It will not be long, Buntaro; will we stay to the end?" she said.

"Yes, Aki-chan; because our presence brings him pleasure" said Buntaro. "We owe him everything; it is the least we can do."

Sen presented Saruji with a son the news of whose birth was brought to Edo shortly after this; and Toranaga also bestowed a generous stipend on Chikara as he was to be called. Saruji wrote joyfully to his father that the baby was perfect, with no deformities and that he would need a little bow in a year or two. Buntaro wept with joy as he had over Akiko's safe delivery of their son.

Shortly after that, Toranaga insisted on going out hawking; like swimming daily it was an exercise he considered essential for a man's good health; and for a samurai to use to see the state of the peasants and know if they were in good condition.

He caught a chill after getting wet; and was forced to take to his bed.

The next day he sent for his hatamoto and his family.

"This is the last of me" he said "And I want you to witness me writing my death poem. Sudara, hold the paper for me"

"Of course father" said Sudara. Toranaga, a big man, looked somehow shrunken on the futon.

Toranaga wrote with decisive strokes, almost emulating the energy of his earlier years.

"Whether one passes on or remains is all the same.

That you can take no-one with you is the only difference."

He read it out.

"We are and have been all ready to be taken with you had it been necessary" said Buntaro.

"I know" said Toranaga "You doubted me, Buntaro; but you still followed me. You will be as loyal to my son I know; and he will appreciate your loyalty."

Buntaro bowed forward to touch his forehead to the floor where he knelt, tears in his eyes.

The Shogun was tired and his visitors left him to his consorts.

Two days later the Shogun died.

It was the end of an era.

But Akiko could not help reflecting, in her joy of her son, that for her and her husband it was only the end of the beginning.

**The End.**

_**A/N Tokugawa Ieyasu, the original of Lord Toranaga, gave Japan 400 years of peace. I have quoted his death poem which is typical of the pragmatism of the man. Sources cite his cause of death as cancer, but I have also read that he took a chill after riding out hawking which I am assuming turned to pneumonia in a body too weakened to fight it off. He was 73 years old.  
**_

_**His son Hidetada [Sudara] purged the Christians viciously. It was an age of religious wars in Europe too and zealots of all flavours committed acts that no rational God or Philosopher would have condoned being done in their names.  
**_


End file.
